¡Remember us!
by ElenaPotterMalfoyWeasley
Summary: Perseguida por asesinos y sin memoria, lo único que le queda es huir. Harry y Draco son encomendados en buscarla, con la supuesta teoría de ser una "terrorista hacia el mundo mágico" ¿Que pasara cuando la encuentren? Lo dificil no sera hacerla que confié en ellos, si no que los recuerde.
1. Prologo

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen (:_

* * *

 **Prologo**

 _¿Mi nombre y edad?_

Amy Evans, 24 años… al menos eso decía el papel con mi foto.

 _¿Mis padres?_

¡Pff… no los recuerdo!

La verdad es que no recuerdo absolutamente nada de mi vida pasada… lo único que sabía era que desperté en algún lugar que no conocía y aquellos papeles con mi imagen me dieron una muy vaga idea de quien era. Casi nula diría yo

Las enfermeras habían dicho que tuve un accidente de avión. Si me preguntas que es un avión, te diré que ¡la verdad no tengo ni puta idea!

Desperté gracias a Dios, aunque mi cerebro sufrió un pequeño trauma y me hizo olvidar todo lo que antes fui.

Estuve 3 años huyendo de unos sujetos, varios tipos que estuvieron persiguiéndome ¿Por qué? ¡No tengo ni puta idea!

Jamás podía encontrar un lugar en el cual establecerme y pasar al menos el año completo, lo máximo que dure tranquilamente fueron 9 meses, a veces no duraba ni 4.

Y ahora que había encontrado un lugar dos sujetos entraron y me sujetaron, ¡Ni siquiera los escuche entrar! Era como si hubiera sido magia… yo quería escapar pero ellos parecían conocerme, decían conocerme.

No sabía si confiar en ellos… podía ser una trampa.

Pero estoy adelantándome, y tal vez debamos empezar desde el momento del accidente, el cual no recuerdo. Aun


	2. Accidente

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _Información: En esta historia, solo hay un pequeño cambio…Pansy Parkinson es rubia. (:_

Capítulo 1

 _Año 2001_

Entro en la habitación de sus padres, los ruido de los cajones cerrarse, pasos apresurados y algunos ruidos extraños la había hecho salir de su cuarto confundida, y algo extrañada.

-¿Mama? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- se quedo inmóvil con la mano en la perilla, su madre jamás volteo a verla ni una sola vez.

-Pansy, toma todo lo que puedas… - le dijo forcejeando con la maleta que rebosaba de ropa, ya ni siquiera cabía y aun así hacia lo posible para que cerrara.

-¿Por qué? Mama no pienso ir a ninguna lado, tengo la fiesta de Daphne en unos días-le reclamo adentrándose al cuarto. Se sentó sobre la cama sin tomarle mucha importancia al tono nervioso de su madre.

-¡Pues olvídate de esa fiesta por que no iras! ¡Haz lo que te dice tu madre, rápido!-su padre salió del baño como alma en pena.

Su rostro estaba demasiado demacrado, no lo había visto en días y le molestaba que todavía llegara dando órdenes. ¡Estaba indignada!

-No- contesto con seguridad, esto no le gustaba nada ¿Por qué de pronto querían irse y con ella? ¡Jamás la llevaban a ningún lado! Se cruzó de brazos sin ninguna señal de obedecer- Draco estará ahí, quiero verlo- su padre se acercó a ella, tomándola de los hombros, por primera vez, Pansy pudo ver en sus ojos una señal de afecto hacia ella.

-Pansy…- se inclinó un poco, solo para estar a su altura – ese muchacho se casara con Astoria.

-¿Qué?...- pregunto soltándome de su agarre – Eso es mentira- gruño, se levantó de la cama encaminándose a la puerta, con el ceño fruncido.

-No discutiré esto contigo… A ese muchacho no le interesas y me importa un bledo si estará ahí- su voz volvió hacer la misma fría y dura, Pansy se giró a la altura de su hombro para mirarlo. – Toma todo lo que puedes, nos vamos en 15 minutos, es una orden- la rubia resoplo con furia, hizo su típico puchero y salía del cuarto azotando la puerta.

-Pete…- hablo su esposa colocando una mano sobre su hombro, intento dar animosa su esposo- creo que deberíamos decirle lo que sucede.

-No- dijo con voz firme regresando a lo que hacía minutos antes.- mientras menos sepa mejor.

-Sé que dicen eso a menudo, pero no opino lo mismo. Ya no es una niña, tendrá 21 próximamente y…- se quedó en silencio. Pete Parkinson le dio una mirada de miedo

-Dije. Qué. No. – trato de calmarse y controlar su iría con inhalaciones y exhalaciones profundas- solo has lo que te digo Miriam- la mujer desvió la mirada, negando. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto…

Dos horas después, la cabellera rubia de Pansy negaba con la cabeza con furia junto con un grito ensordecedor.

-¡No y no!-grito al borde de la histeria, captando miradas de reproche de algunas personas. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás queriendo salir de ahí, pero su padre la tomo del brazo- No pienso subirme a eso ¡Ni siquiera sé qué demonios es y prácticamente me arrastraste hasta acá!

-¡Pansy basta ya!- le grito perdiendo la paciencia. Miriam lo tomo de los hombros intentando calmarlo antes de que comenzara a zarandear a su hija.

-Estas llamando la atención- dijo mirando a los lados- necesitas calmarte.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?- los miro con exigencia, podría ser algo tonta y superficial, pero se daba cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

Pete Parkinson tomo una respiración profunda.

-No estamos seguros en Londres ya, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes- le respondió estirando su brazo para darle su boleto y unos documentos…

-¡¿Alaska?! ¡¿Amy Evans!?– exclamo entrando en pánico, aquello era clara evidencia de que algo realmente malo estaba sucediendo. –Papa por favor, dime que está sucediendo.

-Prometemos decírtelo Pansy- le dijo Miriam acariciando su rubia cabellera- pero aquí no es seguro.

-¿Qué tan grave es?- necesitaba respuestas

-Merlín Pansy, solo toma tus malditas cosas y vámonos- le gruño su padre desesperado.

-Tengo derecho a saber que sucede- exigió

-Y yo te dije que lo sabrás todo, pero no ahora- soltó un bufido exasperarte, pero sabía que no podría hacer que su padre le digiera todo de una vez.

Se dispuso a inspeccionar los papeles, de ahora en adelante seria Amy Evans, de 21 años y que se dirigía a un lugar frió y desolado.

-Tu boleto por favor- levanto la vista para mirar a la azafata con su mano estirada hacia ella, miro a su padre y madre del otro lado de la línea amarilla, trago en seco al darse cuenta de que al entregar su boleto y atravesar aquella línea, su vida no sería la misma.

-Entrega tu boleto hija- la voz dulce de su madre la miraba expectante.

Le temblaron las manos al entregarle el boleto, su mente no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que estaba dejando atrás. No volvería a ver a sus amigos en quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Lo que más le dolía era que no volvería a ver a Draco, todos sus planes para volver a conquistarlo se habían truncado, aunque si su padre estaba en lo cierto… jamás tendría oportunidad contra Astoria Greengrass.

-¡Olvide la varita!- exclamo al darse cuenta de aquella estupidez una vez que ya habían despegado y se encontraban a una gran distancia, su padre la miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-No lo hiciste, me deshice de ellas- lo miro a ojo pelón

-¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- exclamo molesta, el avión comenzó a despegar sacando un grito ahogado de su parte.

-De ahora en adelante somos personas común y corrientes, no habrá magia… - le informó mirando su mirada de pánico.

-¡¿Cómo se supone que haré eso si nunca en mi vida tuve que hacer algo por mis propias manos, papa?! - le pregunto casi a gritos mirando a su madre por ayuda- ni siquiera mama sabe hacer cosa de Mugg…- se calló al instante, agarrándose de los antebrazos con fuerza conforme el avión comenzó a temblar. -¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Por favor, guarden la calma!- escucharon la voz de la aeromoza que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro - ¡Son solo turbulencia, pasara…

-¡Dios mío!- exclamo una señora regordeta que se encontraba al final de la fila, mirando con pánico por la ventanilla- ¡Se está quemando!- Pansy no sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sabía que era grave al ver a la gente entrar en pánico, llorando y gritando.

Su padre les tomo las manos a ambas al momento en que el avión comenzaba a descender con rapidez-¡Papa, hay que aparecernos en otra parte esto….

-¡NO!- grito - ¡Si hago eso podrán encontrarnos Pansy, no podemos usar magia por nada del mundo!

-¡Por favor hija, tienes que tener fe!- le dijo Miriam sin soltar a su esposo.

-¡¿Acaso no lo ves?! ¡Maldita sea papa, podemos morir aquí mismo!- se aferró al asiento, el avión dio unas vueltas y una explosión comenzó a quemar la parte trasera del avión.

-¡Tendremos que arriesgarnos!- miro a su esposa y después a la rubia que lo miraba enojada- ¡Si no lo logramos quiero que sepan…

-¡Por favor Pete, no digas eso, todo saldrá bien!- lo interrumpió tomándolo del rostro- ¡Todo saldrá bien, amor!- Pansy miro a su madre, pero la imagen de la ventanilla la dejo horrorizada, el avión iba directo hacia un muro de contención…

-Las amo Miriam- escucho decir a su padre justo en el momento en que el avión daba contra un edificio de contención… después de eso para Pansy todo se volvió negro…


	3. Sin memoria

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _Información: En esta historia, solo hay un pequeño cambio…Pansy Parkinson es rubia. (:_

Capítulo 2

 _2 Meses después…_

-Y después le dije que se fuera al carajo, pensó que podría llamarme a la hora que quisiera para tener sexo ¡El muy idiota!- exclamo una mujer que colocaba un líquido sobre la bolsa de suero que estaba conectada a una joven rubia.

-Te digo que los hombres no sirven para nada ¡es tan estresante! A este paso seremos unas solteronas Jazz- un suspiro deprimido salió de sus labios

-No, tenemos que fijarnos bien a la próxima Sam… - le dijo decidida, mirándola-¿podrías pasarme la bolsa de orina?- le pidió

La enfermera de nombre Sam se agacho para desconectar la bolsa cuando un quejido proveniente de la cama la hizo levantarse nuevamente.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- le pregunto acercando su oído al rostro de la joven recostada en la camilla- creo que está despertando ¡Rápido llama al doctor!- la otra enfermera salió de prisa regresando minutos después con el Doctor.

-¿Qué sucede Sam?-le pregunto tomando el diagnóstico de la chica.

-Creo que está comenzando a despertar, la escuche gemir- le comento.

El doctor se acercó analizándola con la mirada, tomo una pequeña linterna y abrió uno de sus ojos para alumbrarla, justo cuando su mano comenzaba a moverse.

-Tienes razón…-susurro el doctor.

-Dios la tiene con ella, un día mas y la hubiéramos desconectado- comento Jazz tomando la mano de la joven entre las suyas.

La joven comenzó a mover la cabeza con lentitud, podía escuchar las voces, su visión era aún algo borrosa y sentía el cuerpo un poco pesado.

-¿Señorita, me escucha?-le hablo el doctor, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza en forma de aceptación- eso es genial... ¿Puedes decirme algo?

-Mm… ¿Dónde… dónde estoy?

-No se mueva aun, necesita descansar un poco más-le dijo el doctor mirando a Jazz para que le diera un calmante – duerma un poco por ahora… después poder contestar a sus preguntas.

La rubia lo miro confundida, no por mucho tiempo ya que sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente debido al medicamento que le habían proporcionado.

* * *

.

.

Tenía tiempo despierta y todo aquello que veía se le hacía realmente confuso en su cabeza. Sabía que estaba en un lugar donde curaban personas, pero todos aquellos artefactos se le hacían tan extraños, como si nunca los hubiera conocido.

-Veo que has despertado- escucho la voz de la enfermera entrando por la puerta con una bandeja de comida en las manos- te he traído comida, debes estar hambrienta.

-¿Dónde está el hombre con la bata blanca?- le pregunto secándo una sonrisa a la enfermera

-Te refieres al Doctor, su nombre es Pete- aquel nombre le resultaba tan familiar…

-¿Doctor?- repitió-¿Cura enfermos, no es así?-le pregunto no muy convencida, se sentó sobre la cama para comer la comida, bajo la mirada algo extrañada de la enfermera.

-Así es…

-¿Cuándo lo voy a ver?

-El vendrá a verte en unas cuantas horas, provecho- le respondió antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

.

.

Se irguió sobre la cama cuando lo vio entrar con una bolsa de plástico y una carpeta de papeles.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Te sientes mejor?- le pregunto apuntado con la linterna sobre sus ojos.

-Sí, mucho mejor pero…

-Dime pequeña ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?- la interrumpió

-¿Mi… mi nombre?- su vista vago por la habitación intentando recordar algo, pero su mente estaba en blanco. –Yo, no lo recuerdo-susurro

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

-Bueno, solo…- cerró los ojos intentando recordar algo, lo que fuera pero era imposible.

-De acuerdo…-susurro el doctor, acercando una silla a un lado de su cama- sufriste un accidente de avión, no tenían mucho volando por lo cual te encuentras en parís, lamento decir que muy pocas personas sobrevivieron. – Hizo un pequeño silencio antes de continuar- Has sufrido un pequeño trauma, lo cual te causo una pérdida de memoria que puede regresar tarde o temprano, o tal vez no. – Tomo una profunda respiración al ver la mirada perdida de la joven- esto venia contigo cuando te internamos-le dijo entregándole la bolsa de plástico que ella abrió rápidamente para inspeccionar su contenido.

-Amy Evans- susurro- ¿Esa soy yo?

-Bueno, es tu cara en ella-le sonrió con amabilidad

-¿Venia con alguien más? – todo eso era tan extraño.

-No lo sabemos…

-Mm… ¿Entonces, que se supone que va a pasar conmigo?

-Estarás aquí hasta que te sientas mejor, después podrás regresar a casa- le informo

-Mi casa...-susurro mirando el pasaporte entre sus manos- Nueva York. ¿Es ahí?-le pregunto al Doctor

-Eso es lo que dice tu identificación, así que supongo que si-se levantó de la silla, colocándole de nuevo en su lugar- Lamento no poder ayudarte, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir ahí y buscar respuestas- le dio un apretón a su mano suavemente antes de salir de la habitación.

-Amy Evans- se dejó caer sobre la almohada confundida.

No podía comprender como era posible que no pudiera recordar nada de su familia y amigos, pero lo que realmente le daba dolor de cabeza era poder reconocer cosas como autos, televisiones, celulares, y no saber realmente sus funciones, incluso presentía que ni siquiera sabía cómo usarlas.

-¿Qué demonios es un avión?- susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormida.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, por la oscuridad sobre la ventana podría darse cuenta que aún era noche, miro en busca de alguna persona cerca pero todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Algo la había hecho despertarse sobresaltada, como si algo fuera a suceder.

Tomo el pasaporte entre sus manos nuevamente y lo inspecciono atentamente, algo le decía que ir aquel lugar no le serviría de nada, se detestaba en esos momentos por esos malditos sentimientos que solo la hacían confundirse más.

-¿Qué tal si estaba escapando?- se preguntó, se levantó de la camilla para dirigirse al baño cuando en la ventaba de vidrio una luz extraña se veía a lo lejos por los pasillos.

-¿Seguro que es por aquí? Si nos equivocamos el jefe nos mata

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro, en la habitación 203, rubia de ojos de color verde.

Se miró en el espejo asustada, ella era rubia y de ojos verdes ¿Sera que hablaban de ella?

-¿Por qué es tan importante esta chiquilla?

-No lo sé, pero el jefe la quiere viva o muerta… espero que no nos cause problemas porque no dudare en meterle un bala en la cabeza- lo escucho decir, su voz se escuchaba demasiado cerca, y por dentro deseaba que dieran de largo su habitación, que no fuera a ella a la que buscaban.

Ahora más que nada, no comprendía lo que sucedía ¿Quién demonios era ella?

Su instinto le decía que corriera, que tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Coloco el seguro a la puerta y tomo la ropa sobre la silla vistiéndose con rapidez, si era ella o no, no se quedaría averiguarlo.

Cuando se dispuso abrir la puerta las luces de la linterna de los hombres apuntaban a su habitación "203". Ni siquiera lo pensó, corrió hacia la ventana cuando los hombres forcejeaban la puerta y salió por ella sin darse cuenta que estaba a dos metros del suelo. Trato con fuerza caminar de lado sobre el pequeño techo para llegar hasta un tubo del cual podría bajar, casi se resbala del tuvo cuando escucho un disparo, levanto la vista y aquellos hombres la miraban desde la ventana.

-¡No podrás escapar pequeña!-le grito riéndose, casi saboreando su rostro lleno de miedo. –¡Ve por el otro lado!- le escucho decir a su compañero. El hombre salto de la ventana siguiendo el camino que ella había recorrido. No supo de donde saco las agallas para bajar con más rapidez, agradeciendo al cielo que el otro hombre aun no llegaba a la calle.

-¡Te encontraremos a donde quieras que vayas, ríndete ahora!- dio un salto y sus pies tocaron el suelo y acto seguido comenzó a correr a gran velocidad al momento que la lluvia caía sobre las calles, con los dos hombres corriendo detrás de ella.

Corrió más de prisa, sentía los pies adoloridas, estaba descalza sin nada que la cubriera del frio que hacía, y lo peor de todo es que no tenía a donde dirigirse.

-¡Juro que cuando te alcance…- lo escucho decir cuando cruzo la calle, el sonido de un coche frenando con fuerza la hizo girar justo en el momento en que veía al hombre estrellarse sobre el parabrisas y volar por los aires.

Todo había sido demasiado lento, el coche, el hombre volando, la sangre… la habían hecho quedarse inmóvil hasta que el otro sujeto comenzó a disparar sin escrúpulos haciéndola despertar de su trance para volverá correr con desesperación.

-Tyler…-le hablo al hombre sobre el suelo- hermano… háblame.

-No llores- gimió sintiendo la sangre brotar de su boca

-¡Esa maldita… te juro que la encontrare y la haré pagar!

-Tienes que irte…

-No te dejare aquí- le dijo intentado levantar su cuerpo

-No seas estúpido… la gente. Te vio. Disparar… debes. Irte- le dijo entre gemidos de dolor.

-Te amo hermano… juro que la haré pagar.

-Se. Qué. Lo harás- le susurro antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre

-Adiós hermano-le dijo entre sollozos besando su frente, huyendo del lugar prometiéndose que no descansaría hasta encontrarla, le costara lo que le costara.


	4. Kyle

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _Información: En esta historia, solo hay un pequeño cambio…Pansy Parkinson es rubia. (:_

Capítulo 3

Entro en aquella posada, se veía tranquila y discreta, tenía la respiración agitada y estaba completamente empapada, la adrenalina que había sentido se desvanecía comenzando a sentirse cansada.

Aspiro con fuerza al ver aquella cabellera castaña que le daba la espalda, esperanzada a que pudieran ayudarla.

-Buenas noches- le dijo con firmeza, pero no recibió respuesta. –Hola, disculpa te estoy…- frunció el ceño y le quito de un jalón aquel extraño artefacto en sus oídos.

-Hey ¿Qué te pasa?-le contesto volteando con rapidez para mirarla.

Se quedó en silencio, aquel sujeto no era más que un joven al igual que ella, tenía el cabello rubio claro, la piel pálida y aquellos ojos oscuros daban un poco de miedo, pero el tono en que le había hablado la hizo enojar.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? – él joven le sonrió con burla al mirarla

-¿A mí? Yo no soy el que viene todo empapado y asustando a la gente

-Me hubieras escuchado si no tuvieras esa cosa extraña en la cabeza- le señalo los audífonos.

-Se llaman audífonos- se rio aún más haciendo que ella rodara los ojos molesta

-Como sea… quiero una habitación- exigió cruzándose de brazos sin mirarlo

-Lo siento, pero ya cerramos- le dijo imitando sus gestos

-Eso es mentira, el letrero dice abierto. – Su mano se movió con brusquedad para señalar el letrero.- puedes dejar de ser un idiota presumido y darme una habitación.

-En primer lugar- le dio la vuelta al escritorio- no soy un idiota presumido- levanto en dedo sobre su cara molesto- en segundo soy el dueño y yo decido que no hay espacio para ti esta noche.

-¿Qué estas…?- la tomo del brazo - ¡Suéltame, me estas lastimando!- le exclamo cuando la acercaba a la puerta.

-Lo hubieras pensado antes de insultarme- abrió la puerta sin soltarla

-No tengo a donde ir y está lloviendo… no puedes ser tan inhumano- se soltó de su agarre y le cerró la puerta con brusquedad.

-Bien… de acuerdo-gruño dándole un poco de pena por la chica, realmente se veía un poco desorientada- Son 100

-¿Qué? ¿100 que? – pregunto frunciendo sus cejas

-100 Euros, por la habitación. Ya sabes, dinero- le dijo frotando su pulgar con sus dedos.

-¿Dinero? ¿Es alguna clase de…?

-No me digas que querías una habitación gratis- se rio a todo pulmón

-Esto es estúpido, me largo- sacudió la cabeza moleste. Abrió la puerta y salió de ahí azotándola.

El joven aún se reía al verla detrás de la puerta, hasta que miro su mano con el cual la había sujetado, la llevo instintivamente a su nariz, olía a hierro…

-Sangre- susurro levantando la vista, ella seguía afuera abrazándose a sí misma, mirando a ambos lados sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?- no pudo evitarlo, había sido una noche espantosa, los sujetos queriéndola atrapar, el choque, el accidente, el no recordar absolutamente nada y estar tan confundida con las cosas que veía, la había hecho llegar al llanto, se sentó sobre las escaleras tapándose el rostro dejando salir toda aquella frustración, hasta que se sobresaltó deteniendo el llanto al sentir una manta sobre sus hombros y al joven de unos segundos antes.

-Ven, entre conmigo- le dijo volviéndola adentrar a la posada.

-No estoy de ánimos para más burlas solo quiero…

-Hey, hey…- la tomo de los brazos para que lo mirara- lo siento de acuerdo.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- sentía el cuerpo cansado y falta de aire.

-Estás herida…- le destapo un poco el hombro enseñándole un ligero surco ensangrentado. La tuvo que sujetar con rapidez al ver como cerraba los ojos y se desmayaba entre sus brazos. – Parece haber tenido una noche difícil…- susurro cargándola para llevarla a su habitación en el sótano, donde la recostó sobre su cama. –Mm… no puede dormir así, terminara con una gripe falta…- una sonrisa apareció sobre sus labios mientras tomaba una camisa de sus cajones- espero y no me mate cuando despierte.

Se deshizo de la camisa mojada, le coloco la suya rápidamente intentando no mirar de mas, tuvo que pasar sus brazos por debajo de su camisa para quitarle el sujetador, era hombre así que no pudo evitar pensar lo suave que era su piel.

-Concéntrate Kyle- se dijo a si mismo sacudiendo su cabeza, prosiguiendo con el pantalón y las bragas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba descalza hasta que los deslizo por los pies, para ponerle uno de sus bóxeres. La miro un segundo pensativo, hasta que recordó la herida.

Se sentó sobre el suelo tomando el brazo para curarlo, aquella herida no era tan profunda, solo con los cuidados correctos se curaría con rapidez. Levanto la vista encontrándose con aquellas orbes verdes mirarlo con atención, se veía tan cansada.

-Gracias…-le dijo antes de volver a caer dormida.

-De nada- susurro con una sonrisa satisfecha. Al terminar, la cubrió con la manta y le aparto unos cuantos mechones de la cara, tenía muchas dudas sobre ella…

* * *

.

.

Se levantó de golpe nuevamente, tenía la frente sudorosa y el corazón acelerado.

-¿Estas bien?- casi da un grito al escucharlo y verlo de pie frente a ella

-Si yo solo…

-Una pesadilla supongo- se sentó sobre la cama ofreciéndole un plato con un emparedado.

-Gracias- lo tomo con rapidez dándole un mordisco, su vista se posó sobre la silla de frente que contenía la ropa que traía anoche, instintivamente se miró a sí misma.

-Tuve que cambiarte- se levantó con rapidez con las manos al aire- juro que no mire nada, aunque tengo que admitir que tu piel es realmente suave- la sonrisa de la cara desapareció al ver el rostro de ella volverse rojo.

-¡Tu, eres un pervertido!-le grito aventándole el plato y varias cosas que había encontrado.

-¡Tenía que hacerlo o pescarías un resfriado!- esquivo todo con éxito sin parar de reír hasta que se detuvo. La miro observando su herida.

-¿Tu… tú me curaste?- dijo sorprendida

-¿Ya no estas molesta?

-¡Si, lo estoy!- exclamo colorada – ¿Qué cambias a todas las que pasan por aquí?

-No todas llegan empapadas…- sonrió de lado, dio un parpadeo rápido y se movió a un lado, esquivando un zapato ¿De dónde demonios lo había sacado? –Te han dicho que tienes pésima puntería- se burlo

-¡No!

Guardaron silencio unos segundos hasta que ella hablo de nuevo.

-No se tu nombre…- desvió la mirada en un suspiro tranquilizador.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?- se sentó nuevamente sobre la cama, no sin antes asegurar que no lo golpearía con algo.

-Yo pregunte primero- se indignó cruzando sus brazos

-Y esta es mi casa-la imito

-Eres un idiota...

-Y tú una loca…

-Tarado…

-Grosera…

-Inhumano…

-Horrorosa…

-Pedante…

-Rara…

-Eso ya lo dijiste

-No es verdad

-Claro que si

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-¡Argh! ¿Nunca sedes?- lo golpeo con la almohada consternada

-Rara vez- aquella situación le causaba gracia- es Kyle, por cierto- termino diciéndole esperando a que le digiera el suyo. -¿No me dirás el tuyo?

-Mm… Amy- contesto forzada mente

-No te oyes muy confiada…- entrecerró los ojos analizando su rostro

-Eso es lo que dice el papel- Kyle la miro sin entender- busca en el pantalón del bolsillo- le señalo la silla, lo vio levantarse y sacar el pasaporte.

-¿Nueva york? – Entrecerró los ojos pensativos- tu acento se oye más británico.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Kyle sonrió con gracia

-Que tu forma de hablar no suena a un americano, si no dé a un británico- se sentó nuevamente junto a ella, vago su vista hacia su mano izquierda y capto el brazalete.

-Oye… ¿acabas de salir del hospital?- levanto su mano mirando la etiqueta, abrió la boca para contestar pero un timbre la detuvo -¿Qué es eso?

-Alguien debió entrar para rentar una habitación- se levantó de la cama – espera aquí.

Lo vio salir y dejar la puerta entre abierta, se levantó de la cama en dirección hacia él y estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando escucho aquella voz.

-Disculpe, ¿ha visto a esta señorita?- vio a Kyle mirar en su dirección y después a la foto, su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa, le hizo señas para que girara su rostro y la viera pero el simplemente no se movió.

-Lo siento, no.- lo escucho contestar, y de pronto su corazón se calmó un poco

-Si llega a verla por favor, hágamelo saber es mi hermana pequeña- Kyle asintió con tranquilidad hasta que lo vio salir.

-¿Amy?- entro con rapidez en busca de la joven que se había vuelto a poner su ropa- ¿Quién era ese sujeto?- la detuvo de los hombros.

-No lo sé…

-¿Qué quiere de ti?

-Yo…

-¿Qué está sucediendo?

-¡No lo sé!- grito desesperada- ¡Lo único que se es que me desperté en una maldito hospital sin saber quién demonios soy! Y luego esos sujetos- hiperventilo – no sé qué quieren, pero quieren verme muerta.

-Demonios- susurro, sabía que esta chica había pasado por algo extraño pero no que tanto-no puedes irte así, te reconocerá inmediatamente.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡No tengo nada!- le grito desesperada

-Tranquila, voy ayudarte- Ella parecía tan perdida, que no pudo evitar querer ayudarla- espera aquí, iré a comprar algunas cosas.

-Wow, Wow… espera, ¿me dejaras aquí sola? ¿Qué tal si regresa o…

-Estarás bien, solo cierra bien la puerta-corrió para poner el seguro intranquila, si ese sujeto regresaba no tendría por donde escapar, el sótano ni siquiera tenía ventanas.

Se sentó sobre una silla, mordiéndose las uñas conforme pasaron las horas. ¿Por qué no regresaba? ¿Le habría pasado algo? Esas fueron las preguntas que se hacía al no ver luces de Kyle.

Unas llaves y la perilla de la puerta comenzaron a moverse, logrando que se levantara de la silla asustada. Su corazón latía con rapidez y los segundos pasaban como si fueran minutos, hasta que la puerta estuvo completamente abierta dando paso al castaño cabello de Kyle.

-Lo siento-El chico se giró para colocar el seguro – estaba un poco lleno las…Wow-se sorprendió al sentir el cuerpo delgado de la rubia abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Estaba muy asustada- susurro soltándose- ¿Qué te hizo tardar tanto?

-Decidida qué color se te vería mejor

-¿Color?

-Desde ahora dejaras de ser rubia- sonrió al enseñarle una pequeña caja con una modelo con el cabello castaño.

-¿Negro?- hizo mueca de disgusto

-Es castaño

-Es negro- dijo con seguridad

-Castaño

-De acuerdo, castaño- cedió, no tenía tiempo para eso. -¿Cómo se usa?

-Y yo como voy a saber- se encogió de hombros esparciendo sobre la cama las compras que había realizado – tu eres la niña.

-Sí, pero jamás he usado esto- le balanceo la cajita sobre la cara

-No creo que sea difícil- le alejo la mano

-Bien, entonces píntalo tú – Kyle rodó los ojos tomando la caja.

-Le diré a Mary, vive en una de las habitaciones, pero primero pruébate esto, estaré afuera- le informo caminando

-¿Ahora me darás privacidad?- se burló-por favor, si ya me viste una vez- se quitó la camisa frente para probarse la demás ropa. Kyle había hecho un buen trabajo.

-Te falto la ropa interior- se rió al ver su rostro sonrojado.

-Gracioso- contesto mirando el paquete- se ve bien.

-De acuerdo vayamos con Mary…

* * *

.

Kyle se había quedado dormido un buen rato en la habitación de Mary, hasta que ella lo despertó con brusquedad. Era ya una señora grande de muy mal carácter.

-Levántate…- lo sacudió con fuerza hasta que lo vio abrir los ojos- ya era hora. Han pasado 2 horas, la chica ya debe haberse bañado y hasta arreglado.- gruño

-¿Dónde está?- le pregunto bostezando y frotándose los ojos

-Bajo hace una hora, es algo extraña. – le comento

-Gracias Mary…-le dio un abrazo que la señora repudio con sarcasmo.

-Anda, lárgate de aquí- le abrió la puerta- por cierto Kyle…- él la miro expectante – es una joven muy linda. Espero que te dure- y con eso le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Kyle esbozo una sonrisa conforme bajaba las escaleras, jamás comprendería a esa señora.

-Amy, abre la puerta soy yo Kyle- se disponía a tocar cuando la puerta se abrió con furia.

-¡Es horrible!-exclamo casi llorando y dejando a Kyle sorprendido

-Por supuesto que no ¡Te vez hermosa!-le sonrió

-¿De verdad?- su rostro cambio de inmediato a uno más feliz

-Definitivamente…

-¿Y qué me dices de la ropa? – la miro de abajo para arriba… traía unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y una sudadera gris un poco grande.

-Bueno, te veías mejor con la otra pero esta hará que paces desapercibida- ella asintió convenciéndose de ello- tenemos que darnos prisa.

-¿Para qué?- lo vio tomar una mochila y meter los cambios de ropa, botellas de agua y algún que otro aperitivo.

-La estación la cierran a las 8, tenemos al menos una hora y media para llegar – le entrego la mochila y la guio con él a la salida.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?-le pregunto cuando tomaban un taxi - ¿Qué demonios es esto?-miro su mano con varios papeles que le había entregado Kyle.

-Dinero- le dijo con extrañeza

-¡No sé cómo usarlo!- el taxista frunció el ceño confundido al escucharla

-¿Lo dices enserio?- Kyle estaba igual de sorprendido que el taxista, al ver la mirada seria de la chica comprendió que no mentía, suspiro esperando que fuera rápida en el entendimiento o si no tendría un grave problema.

-¿Cómo se consigue el dinero?- pregunto después de unos minutos de haber sido enseñada

-Trabajando… Dios, que clase de persona eres- dijo demasiado confundido por esa chica.

-No lo sé ¿recuerdas? – se señaló la cabeza

-Tienes razón, lo siento. Mira el señor gana dinero por hacer lo que hace- le explico tomando de ejemplo al taxi- o rentando habitaciones a gente como yo, o de mesera ¿Sabes lo que es una mesera cierto?- le cuestiono no muy seguro de que lo supiera.

-Los que sirven bebidas y comidas en un restaurante, lo sé- sonrió orgullosa

-Hemos llegado-los interrumpió el taxista.

-Bien, págale al hombre- le ordeno, esperando que lograra hacerlo, lo cual así fue. – perfecto.

-Gracias- le dijo al taxi al salir del auto, quien la miro con rareza antes de arrancar.

Caminaron hasta la taquilla donde Kyle había pedido un boleto.

-Ten –le dijo dándole un buen monto de billetes – necesitaras conseguir un lugar donde hospedarte, trata de que sea uno discreto y consigue un trabajo.

-Kyle ¿Por qué haces esto por mí? Ni siquiera me conoces- lo miro agradecida y por primera vez con una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

-Soy una buena persona al final de todo, necesitabas ayuda y lo hice con gusto- se encogió de hombros sin tomar mucha importancia

-No sé cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho- lo abrazo con fuerza y cariño, aquel joven se había ganado su afecto, le dedico una sonrisa al separarse.

-Yo sé cómo- le contesto y sin decir más, la tomo del cuello y unió sus labios con los de ella.

-¿Por… por qué hiciste eso?-le pregunto con una sonrisa sobre el rostro y con la sensación de cosquilleo sobre su estómago.

-Me gustas, eres algo rara pero no importa- se rió junto con ella.

-Tarado- su salida de tren comenzó hacer llamada por toda la estación- Esa es mi parada- suspiro mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos antes de volverlo abrazar.

Kyle apretó el agarre por unos segundos para después separase de nuevo.

-Tú también me gustas- le dijo dándole otro beso sobre la boca sonriente de Kyle.

-Te encontrare Amy...-le aseguro – ahora ve y cuídate por favor.

-Lo haré, adiós Kyle.

La vio marcharse con la mochila sobre sus hombros, con la esperanza de que cuando la abriera no deshiciera del papel con su número telefónico y si lo hacía, él la encontraría.


	5. La vieja Nan

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen (: (Hola chicas, les informo que los nombres de los pueblitos que pondré a partir de ahora los invente, no existen, bueno no sé si exista solo salieron de mi cabeza. También Kyle y la Señora Nan. xD)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

No tenía mucho tiempo que había llegado de vuelta a casa cuando unos golpes sobre la puerta retumbaron con fuerza. Cuando la abrió, no esperaba ver a una jovencita ahí, dudo un poco en tener la puerta abierta pero tenía una apariencia horrible y de su frente escurría sangre, se veía cansada y con la respiración agitada. –Am… hola ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto desconfiada.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarla- le contesto la joven con la mirada perdida- solo quería saber si sabe de algún lugar donde pueda hospedarme.

-Querida, el motel más cerca esta a 10 kilómetros por la carretera ha Cerda, no llegarías al menos que tuvieras un carro.- le informo la anciana mirando a ambos lados para ver si veía un coche estacionado en su terreno.

-¿Quiere decir que está muy lejos, si voy a pie? – su mirada se volvió en un pánico que no paso desapercibido por la anciana.

-Pasa, ven…-se separó de la puerta para dejarla entrar- si gustas puedes quedarte y mañana puedo darte un aventón pero por ahora me temo que es un poco noche para que yo este manejando...

-¿De verdad?- la anciana asintió colocando un botiquín de primeros auxilios sobre la mesa al sentarse, ante la mirada agradecida y no muy convencida de la joven.

-Sí, ven siéntate déjame curarte esa herida- le palmeo la silla frente a ella –dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le aparto el cabello de la frente una vez que se sentó en la silla.

-Amy Evans-la vio hacer una pequeña mueca al ponerle el líquido sobre su frente.- ¿Qué me está poniendo?

-Alcohol, es bueno para desinfectar heridas- le contesto algo extrañada por la pregunta-¿Alguna vez habías visto uno de estos?- le pregunto la anciana con la mirada muy puesta sobre ella.

-Yo… creo que sí, pero no logro recordar su contenido. – Se mordió el labio inferior algo frustrada- disculpe, ni siquiera le eh preguntando su nombre- la anciana le sonrió sin despegar la vista de ella.

-Natalia, pero todos me llaman Nan-le sonrió colocándole un curita sobre la herida- y dime Amy, ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?- se levantó unos segundos después de hacer la pregunta para entregarle una taza de chocolate caliente- La verdad chiquilla, soy buena descubriendo mentiras-le advirtió, por alguna extraña razón Amy sentía que podía confiar en ella.

-Tuve un accidente de avión hace dos meses- le dio un sorbo a su chocolate antes de proseguir- y bueno acabo de despertar sin recordar absolutamente nada de mi vida.

-Oh… ya veo, bueno, puedes quedarte aquí si necesitas algún tiempo para saber hacia dónde dirigirte- le propuso

-Pero si acaba de conocerme-Amy no entendía cómo era posible que le ofreciera su casa sin siquiera saber quién era- ¿Deja entrar a cualquiera y ofrecerle alojamiento?

-Claro que no, solo a los que yo quiero- le sonrió de vuelta una vez más- además se cuidarme muy bien- le hizo una seña de que la siguiera escaleras arriba para llevarla a una habitación al final del pasillo. –puedes dormir aquí y tomar un baño si lo deseas.

-No sé cómo agradecerle, tenía horas afuera sin saber a dónde iba.

-Descuida, mañana podemos encontrar la forma-ambas se rieron un buen rato hasta que Nan se despidió de la joven para dejarla descansar.

.

.

* * *

 _Desde que había subido al tren sentía un mal presentimiento, todas las veces que alguien cruzaba por su puerta no podía evitar dar un brinco o incluso esconderse de bajo de los asientos. Se preguntaba una y otra vez si su vida siempre seria hacía, si alguna vez podría recuperar la memoria y resolver todo ese maldito problema. ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? ¿Qué querían de ella? ¿Quién era ella?_

 _Esas malditas preguntas seguían ahí clavadas y no parecerían irse. Dio un salto cuando la puerta se abrió y un joven al menos de 25 años creía, no se podía ver bien su rostro por los lentes y el sombrero, el joven se sentó frente a ella sin prestarle mucha atención, ni siquiera le saludo o algo, simplemente se había sentado y dispuesto a leer un periódico._

 _Se levantó de su lugar con la intención de salir del vagón pero aquella persona la tomo del brazo con rapidez y brusquedad y la azoto contra la pared, de pronto los lentes y el sombrero habían desaparecido dejando ver a Amy aquel rostro…_

 _-Tú mataste a mi hermano-le gruño tapándole la boca con su mano, Amy intento patalear y golpearlo con sus manos, pero aquel hombre era más fuerte que ella y la presiono contra la pared y su cuerpo dejándola completamente inmóvil.- ¿Qué creíste, que te ibas a salir con la tuya?- le susurro contra su oído, su voz le produjo escalofríos y un intenso terror recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió como una de sus manos ásperas comenzó a introducirse sobre su sudadera, tocando su piel con lujuria- tu piel es tan suave- su lengua caliente y mojada recorrió su cuello hasta oreja- Sabes el jefe te quiere muerta o viva, tal vez te deje vivir para disfrutar de este cuerpo tan maravillo que tienes y para torturarte de mil maneras por lo que le hiciste a mi…-se separó de prisa al escuchar la puerta y ella aprovecho el momento para golpearlo y salir corriendo del lugar - ¡OU!- lo escucho gemir cuando corría por los pasillos del tren, no tenía a donde ir y el la encontraría y mataría por lo que hizo, así que su única opción estaba por esa puerta que había a su lado._

 _La pensaba insegura, saltar por esa puerta al frio y casi ya oscuro cielo no le garantizaba la vida en lo absoluto. Giro la vista y lo pudo ver salir por la puerta y entonces se dio cuenta que si no saltaba moriría de cualquier manera, así que lo hizo._

 _._

 _._

* * *

-Buenos días jovencita-la anciana Nan entro a la habitación sin tocar, sacando a Amy de sus pensamientos del día anterior.- tenemos mucho que hacer el día de hoy.

-Creí que me llevaría al motel que esa a 10 kilómetros- le contesto mientras se volvía a poner la misma ropa de ayer.

Nan soltó una risa al escucharla

-Amy ¿y que harás en ese horrible motel?- negó con la cabeza acercándose a ella- querida, he estado tanto tiempo sola que me gustaría tener compañía-le sonrió con dulzura.

La vieja Nan, una señora ya de 80 años que había vivido prácticamente la mitad de su vida sola y nunca se había casado pero si había tenido una hija que se había marchado en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, dejándola sola y casi en la calle. A pesar del dolor de ser abandonada, jamás se rindió y gracias dios había podio hacer del hogar que ahora tenía una granja, de la cual sacaba para ella misma. Tener aquella jovencita ahí frente a ella le daba al menos un aire de alegría.

-¿Quiere decir que me ofrece a que viva con usted?- le aventó uno guantes que atrapo con facilidad, pudo notar su cara de sorpresa ante su propuesta de vivir con ella.

-Así es Amy, puedo ver en tus ojos que no estas preparada para ir vagando por el mundo, hay cosas que no conoces y que te son muy útiles para vivir haya afuera – se acercó a ella tomándola de las manos- al menos déjame enseñarte el mundo exterior y como es que debes desenvolverte.

-Pero apena me conoce ¿Por qué…-

-No me hace falta conocerte para saber que eres un poco caprichosa y terca, pero eso no quiere decir que seas una mala persona-la interrumpió, con una sonrisa dulce y anhelante.

-Gracias supongo- podía ver en su cara aun la desconfianza

-Es tu decisión pequeña, pero mientras lo piensas puedes ayudarme en el jardín- se encamino hacia la puerta –como pago de mi amabilidad.

-Realmente no sé qué decirle,

Se quedó parada sobre el umbral y por el rostro sonriente de la chica supo que se quedaría con ella un buen tiempo.

 **N/A: Hola nuevamente, les agradezco por leer mi nueva historia, yo sé que va estar un poco revuelta por el cambio nombre de Pansy a Amy, y los nuevos personajes que saque, pero tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible para no confundirlas.**

 **Va ser un poco tardado para que aparezca Harry y Draco… pues son 3 años en los que ella estuvo perdida y ellos serán los Auroras encargados para encontrarla xD**

 **Y cuando eso pase, la historia se volverá más interesante: 3 lo prometo (:**

 **Tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible, ya que esta historia debo pensarla muy bien al momento de escribirla… no quiero equivocarme jejeje Les agradezco a Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Artemisa Twin y Siy Simon por sus comentarios y opiniones, me alegra verlas por aquí nuevamente y espero que la historia sea de su agrado.**

 **Besos y Abrazos Elena Potter Malfoy Weasley C:**


	6. Año Nuevo

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen (:_

 ** _Hola! bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo mis queridas lectoras, espero haberme explicado bien y no haberlas confundido, si no como quiera ustedes pueden preguntarme y con gusto les contestare :), eh decidido hacer este fic un Harry/Pansy/Draco, aunque aun falta para que aparezcan jeje, y cuando pase sera muy emocionante. xD en fin, las dejo leer y que tengan un bonito fin de semana. Besos y abrazos :)_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.**

-¿La perdiste? ¡¿La perdiste?!- el grito se escuchó por todo el bar, el joven estaba en el suelo con el labio ensangrentado, bajo la mirada furiosa de Robert Patterson, su jefe.

-Lo siento, la estúpida es escurridiza- se disculpó ocultando su rostro ante el hombre trajeado.

-Ustedes imbéciles- negó con la cabeza calva y brillante, su barba corta y gris temblaba del coraje, trato de guardar la calma volviendo a colocarse el saco- Bobby, la chica ni siquiera recuerda quién demonios es ¿Cómo es posible que no se les ocurriera inventarse algo?- se incoó de cuclillas para estar a su altura.

-¿Cómo se suponía que lo sabría?- tenía miedo, aquel hombre de nombre Robert Patterson era un hombre muy importante, capaz de hacerte la vida un verdadero infierno si no hacían lo que quería. Una ligera y áspera risa los hizo mirar a la mesa a un lado de ellos.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Jack?-la atención de Robert paso al hombre de sombrero extraño y túnica larga

-Tyler estaría muy decepcionado de tu estupidez- Bobby frunció la boca con furia e intento levantarse del suelo para irse sobre el hombre pero se detuvo a medio camino al verlo levantar aquella estúpida vara. –Cuidado con lo que haces…- le advirtió

-Basta Jack… deja eso- inclusive Robert a pesar de ser tan poderoso tenía un profundo miedo contra el viejo Jack.

-Jefe ¿Para qué necesitamos a la niña?-pregunto a lo lejos uno de los matones- yo digo que la dejemos en paz y…- no pudo terminar la palabra ya que una bala atravesó su cráneo, esparciendo la sangre por todo el piso.

-¿Alguien más?-todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio-Bien… ahora- se guardó el arma nuevamente y se giró a Bobby- no quiero verte al menos que sea con ella, necesito a la chica Bobby y la necesito viva-lo miro con dureza.

-Creí que no importaba como la trajera- encaro las cejas confundido.

-Sí, lamentablemente la necesito con vida, ahora ve y no regreses sin ella-El joven asintió antes de salir del bar con paso apresurado, llevándose consigo a varios de sus secuaces.

Robert se giró para mirar a Jack, soltando un suspiro desesperado.

-La encontraran, estoy seguro.

-Eso espero viejo amigo, ya que esto también es de tu incumbencia, sin la chica no hay trato, lo sabes- le dijo Jack sentándose de nuevo sobre la silla y bebiendo un poco de Whisky.

-Sabes, no comprendo cómo es que no puedas localizarla… con todo ese asunto de la magia-se sentó a su lado sirviéndose Whisky en su propio vaso, algo preocupado.

-Robert… sin varita no puede hacer magia, y por lo que sabemos Pete dejo las de su familia en casa- le dijo sacando las varitas de su bolsillo y colocándolas en la mesa.

-¿Y que con lo de la magia sin varita?- le pregunto algo confundido.

-Te lo dije, solo magos avanzados pueden hacer magia de ese tipo y dudo que la Joven Parkinson sea una de esos- se burló sacando un mechón de cabello de su bolsillo y pasándolo por su nariz- y si ese caso se diera, bueno… la encontraríamos más rápido.

-Jamás lograre comprenderte Jack…- se acomodó mejor en el asiento con su mirada fija a lo lejos en un punto vacío- Eres uno de ellos, ¿Por qué querrías desaparecer la magia?- los ojos oscuros de Jack se oscurecieron aún más, odiaba a los de su clase.

-Eso es asunto mío, tu solo encárgate de que encuentren a la chica, que me den lo que necesito y yo te ayudare a ti con lo que necesitas-le dijo desapareciendo ante sus ojos.

-Nunca me acostumbrare a eso- suspiro con una mano sobre el pecho, Robert Patterson jamás había conocido a un mago jamás en su vida hasta que Jack, un viejo amigo de la infancia se presentó ante el con una propuesta muy alentadora, al principio pensó que era una clase de burla o juego cuando le dijo que era un mago, pero en el instante en que lo vio transformar su perro en una moto supo que aquella vieja amistad podría renacer.

Lo recordaba perfectamente, como si hubiera sido ayer…

.

.

* * *

 _Flash Black_

 _Hace 2 años_

 _Robert Patterson es un hombre mafioso, lleno de codicia y poder… hace tiempo que tenía problemas con una nueva droga que le estaba ganando batalla, estaba furioso ya que su producto estaba por desaparecer del mercado, fue en ese momento en que Jack apareció._

 _-¡¿Quién lo dejo entrar?!-grito desde lo lejos acercándose al hombre de túnica larga y con ese sombrero ridículo por las puertas de su bar._

 _-No necesito permiso de nadie Robert- el viejo calvo se quedó en su lugar, había algo en el que le decía mantenerse alejado._

 _-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto sin moverse ni un centímetro pero con su mano bien puesta a un costado de su saco._

 _-No me recuerdas ¿Viejo amigo?-aquel hombre se quitó el sombrero dejándole ver su rostro, aquel rostro casi desfigurado era difícil de olvidar, a pesar de que hubieran pasado años. Literalmente muchos años._

 _-¿Jack? Oh por dios- se burló al verlo, acercándose a él para darle un fuerte abrazo- Jack Smart, cuanto tiempo de verte ¿Qué es? ¿20 años? – Jack le sonrió de lado._

 _-Tal vez más, ¡Mírate nada más! Ya no eres aquel jovencito de antes-lo barrio con la mirada entre risas._

 _-Ven, pasa siéntate ¿Qué ha sido de ti? – le sirvió una vaso de Whisky sobre la barra del bar. –No te volvimos a ver desde los 10 años ¿A dónde te fuiste?- se sirvió un Whisky el mismo mientras escuchaba la loca historia de Jack._

 _Al final de todo Robert creía que estaba loco, hablando de una escuela de magia y gente que literalmente podía hacer inimaginables. No pudo aguantar la risa que soltó al final ante la mirada burlona de Jack._

 _-Sabría que no me creerías… tal vez tenga que demostrártelo-le dijo con una voz prepotente que no le había gustado a Robert._

 _-Por favor, estaría más que agradecido- se burló al verlo levantarse y acercarse a su querida Loba, un perro de raza labrador de varios años. Trato de aguantar la risa cuando lo vio sacar una varita de su bolsillo, lo que sucedió después lo dejo sin palabras… Loba ya no era más un perro._

 _-¡¿Qué demonios?!-exclamo sorprendido, levantándose de la silla y acercándose a la moto que no podía creer que tuviera enfrente._

 _-Sabes Robert, te he estado vigilando y he visto que has tenido problemas, yo puedo ayudarte con eso… pero primero necesito un favor- Robert dejo de mirar la moto para ver a su viejo amigo Jack._

 _Una sonrisa apareció sobre su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que con Jack podría hacer que su droga volviera al mercado, pero claro… todo favor no era sin cobro._

 _-Aun no puedo creerlo, pero… primero dime ¿Qué puedes hacer por mí?- ambos se conocían a pesar de los años y sabían que a ninguno le gustaba dar rodeos, siempre directo al grano._

 _-De acuerdo- sonrió con burla y arrogancia- además de hacer magia de este tipo soy una persona que sabe inventar muchas cosas… puedo hacer la mejor droga del mercado para ti mi amigo, una droga que una vez que la prueban jamás van a querer dejarla._

 _-Pruébalo-su voz era firme y con decisión, se dijo que tal vez estaba tentando su suerte al hablar de aquella manera ante alguien que podría derrotarlo fácilmente o tal vez no. ¿Cuánto tardaría en sacar su vara y maldecirlo? ¿Más que el sacar su pistola y apretar el gatillo? No estaba seguro._

 _-Bien, tráeme a un chico y te lo probare- Robert no tardo ni dudo un momento en traer a uno de sus muchachos para tal demostración._

 _-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto al ver que el joven parecía normal, no parecía ni tenia efecto de estar drogado y eso no le decía mucho._

 _-Hay que esperar…- Jack parecía demasiado seguro- mientras podemos hablar de lo que tú puedes hacer por mí- volvió a sentarse dándole un sorbo a su bebida._

 _-De acuerdo, habla-Robert lo imito sentándose sobre la barra con la mirada bien puesta en él_

 _-Veras, lo que necesito, lo que quiero es algo sencillo… hay un hombre llamado Pete Parkinson, es un mago como yo y hace tiempo invento un tipo de poción… fue accidental claramente y jamás aviso al ministerio_

 _-¿Espera, que ministerio?-lo corto confundido_

 _-El del mundo mágico._

 _-Oh… ¿Tienen su propio mundo? Que envidiosos- golpeo la mesa con fuerza, un poco indignado._

 _-Es por eso que me fui de ahí Robert, quiero decir… teniendo todo tipo de magia que pudiera ayudar a la gente, prefieren encerrarse en su mundo y vivir la vida como si nada… es por eso que necesito que localices a Pete Parkinson- lo miro con su mirada oscurecida._

 _-¿Para qué quieres a ese hombre? ¿Y porque yo?-toda aquella conversación le estaba dejando algunas dudas que quería aclararlas en ese mismo instante._

 _-Ese es asunto mío, pero si consigues que confié en ti…_

 _-¿Y de que le serviría yo a ese mago estúpido? Soy un humano…_

 _-Lo que sucede con Pete Parkinson es que es una persona codiciosa como tú, el dinero mágico o muggle lo…_

 _-¿Muggle? –encaro una ceja confundido_

 _-De humanos._

 _-¿Nos dicen muggles?-su cara ante esa forma descriptiva era de asco- Eso se oye horrible._

 _-Olvídate de eso Robert-le gruño_

 _-Bien, bien… dime ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer a ese tal Parkinson?-le dio otro sorbo a su bebida_

 _-Sé que manejas una empresa en la cual lavas el dinero, necesito que lo hagas creer que se encargara de ella para dedicarte de lleno a esto, créeme a él no le interesa lo que hagas aparte con tal de que lo hagas tener ganancias, pero lo necesito ahí para poder sacarle lo que necesito… no me lo dirá al menos que confié en ambos._

 _-Mm… ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de él?-le volvió a preguntar, necesitaba saberlo. Jack rodo los ojos con molestia, sabía que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que se lo dijera._

 _-Pete Parkinson Invento sin querer una poción que podría arruinar el mundo mágico. Voy a joderlos Robert, a joderlos enserio. –lo miro sorprendido, algo debieron haberle hecho para querer hacer tal cosa contra su mundo, contra los suyos._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Eso es asunto mío y no te lo diré-quería replicar, pero en ese momento, el chico de antes regreso, cabe decir que quedo impactado al ver como uno de sus muchachos después de unas cuantas horas rogaba por mas, eso lo hizo olvidar la venganza de Jack e imaginar lo famoso que sería su droga._

 _-¡Por favor, deme un poco más! ¡Pagare lo que sea!- le hizo una señal a sus escoltas de que se lo llevaran._

 _-Trato hecho Jack- le dijo sin dudarlo ni un segundo, estrechando la mano con su viejo amigo_

 _-Buena decisión Robert-le contesto con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Cómo localizo a ese tal Pete?-le pregunto ansioso por querer comenzar de una vez._

 _-Yo haré eso-le contesto sacando un mechón de cabello castaño_

 _-¿Para que necesitas eso?_

 _-Esto - le dijo levantando el cabello a la altura de sus rostros- es el cabello de Pete Parkinson, y con este mapa – le dijo colocándolo sobre la mesa- puedo localizarlos, solo necesito que utilicen magia y una vez que lo hagan los encontrare._

 _-¿De dónde sacaste su cabello?_

 _-No quieres saberlo- le dijo con una risa al ver la cara de asco de Robert Patterson._

 _-¿Pero cómo demonios sabrás en que momento exacto usaran magia?- no entendía muy bien y el no entender le producía un sentimiento de molestia._

 _-No es necesario hacer el hechizo de localización en el momento exacto que utilicen magia, si hacen cualquier hechizo en el día mi localizador los encontrara. –Coloco el mapa sobre la mesa y el cabello sobre el mapa, tomo un poco de sal dejándola caer sobre el mapa y murmuro unas palabras extrañas para Robert- y como son magos, ellos siempre utilizan magia- lo vio sonreír con malicia conforme la sal se movía hacia un punto exacto._

 _-Y lo único que necesitas es cabello- murmuro sorprendió_

 _-Así eso Rob, así es…_

 _Fin del Flash Black_

* * *

.

.

 _Año nuevo_

La vieja Nan estaba sorprendida de la facilidad de la chica para aprender, se podía notar que no sabía hacer nada, que había sido alguna clase de niña rica mimada, pero con tan solo unos cuantos meses viviendo con ella había aprendido ordeñar vacas, sembrar semillas de todo tipo, regar plantas y sus cuidados, barrer, trapear, sacudir, tender camas, lavar trastes, como funcionaba la televisión, lo que era un auto, hacer el mandado, hacerse de comer ella misma, lo que era un teléfono y un celular, incluso habían estudiado todos los tipos de trabajos, en pocas palabras, le había enseñado todo lo que podían hacer los humanos.

El trato entre ellas eran tan ameno y ligero que podía sentirla como si fuera una hija que en verdad agradecía todo lo que hacía por ella, aunque era un poco contestona a veces habían logrado llevarse muy bien en esos pocos meses juntas.

-Bien, tenemos todo para la cena Amy-le comento moviendo el carrito del mandado, levanto la vista para verla mirar en el pasillo de harinas.

-Jamás me has enseñado a hornear ¿Qué te parece hacer galletas o un pastel?-le pregunto girándose a ella con una caja de haría sobre sus manos y una sonrisa emocionada.

-Tienes razón, la repostería es algo que me encanta- se acercó a ella tomando la caja entre sus manos- pero no lo haremos con harinas preparadas ya especialmente para pasteles, lo mejor es hacerla tu misma. – puso la caja en su lugar y tomando una bolsa pequeña.- Veras, esta es harina normal, solo necesitamos la vainilla, y un queso especial para el betún, trae esa caja también-le señalo hacia otra parte- haremos galletas también.

-Eso es genial, gracias Nan- le dio un abrazo con fuerza

-Oh, no me agradezcas- sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco ante el abrazo- venga, vayamos a pagar de una vez-ambas caminaron a la caja registradora donde Amy pago por las cosas, hasta ese punto ya sabía cómo se manejaba todo tipo de dinero y las casas de cambio también.

-Sabes, debo admitir que pensé que sería difícil enseñarte, prácticamente no sabías nada… como si jamás hubieras vivido en este mundo lleno de…- se quedó callada al darse cuenta que casi revelaba algo que no debía.

-¿Lleno de que Nan?-Amy tenía la mirada extrañada ante su silencio

-De nada, pequeña… no le hagas caso a esta vieja tonta-sacudió su mano al aire con una risita.

-Tú no eres una vieja tonta, no vuelvas a decir eso- sonrió una vez más, a pesar de que la voz de la joven era media mandona.

-Tienes razón, vamos, vayamos a casa- ambas tomaron las bolsas de compra y las llevaron hasta el coche que Amy ya sabía manejar muy bien, inclusive le había enseñado un mapa para que supiera que lugares podía ir en coche.

-Amy, jamás te pregunte ¿Qué hay de los chicos? Nunca me has mencionado nada acerca de eso, acaso no tienes alguien por ahí-le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras conducían por la carretera.

-Sí, hay alguien…- pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa torpe en su boca.-su nombre es Kyle, lo conocí en París, al principio fue una verdadera molestia todo un arrogante y prepotente, pero solo lo conocí un día y no se fue como…

-Amor a primera vista-termino Nan por ella, a lo cual Amy le asintió con la cabeza

-¿Y dime, era apuesto?

-¿Apuesto? ¡Dios, era sumamente guapo!- exclamo riéndose al recordarlo- lo más impresionante eran sus ojos, tiene el cabello rubio oscuro casi castaño, su sonrisa era como decirlo… hermosa, pero sus ojos- volvió a repetir – eran realmente bellos para ser oscuros, era como ver al fondo de su alma.

-Tal parece que te pego duro el amor- se rio Nan con fuerza

-¿Por qué lo dices?- la vio mirarla extrañada, como pensado que eso no podía ser posible

-Solo hay que ver la forma en como hablas de él.

-Nan, solo lo conocí por un día- le dijo con una sonrisa confundida.

-Eso es lo de menos pequeña, lo de menos- le dijo una vez que llegaron a la casa.- ¡Este será un año nuevo grandioso!- exclamo mientras bajaban el mandado.

-Claro ¡Haremos pastel y galletas!-exclamo Amy emocionada entrando de prisa a la casa.

La vieja Nan se quedó en las afueras mirándola con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, haberle dado hospedaje aquella chiquilla le había hecho la vida más agradable, incluso ya no pensaba tanto en…

-Vaya, veo que me has cambiando.- se giró lentamente para verla detrás de ella con un aspecto horrible.

-Sandy… ¿Qué, que haces aquí?- tartamudeo sorprendida al verla

-Necesito dinero-le dijo fríamente, sonándose la nariz repetidas veces, como desesperada.

-¿Necesitas…- podía sentir las lágrimas querer salir de sus mejillas, pero tenía que ser fuerte, no la había visto en años y ahora llegaba demandando dinero- ¿Ya no les alcanza con todo lo que me robaron?-le contesto con dureza y burla.

-Por favor, no me vengas con esas tonterías ahora- trato de tomar la bolsa de su hombro, pero Nan se alejó antes.

-¿Tonterías?- se rio entre el dolor e incredulidad

-¿Nan? ¿Está todo bien?- vio a Amy salir de la casa para acercarse a ellas- ¿Quién es ella?-le pregunto una vez que estuvo a su lado.

-Amy, ella es Sandy -se la presento no muy feliz

-Oh, mucho gusto… yo soy Amy Evans-le dijo estirando su mano para saludarla, la cual Sandy jamás la acepto, haciendo que Amy la regresara a su lugar algo incomoda.

-Estaba hablando con mi madre-le contesto Sandy molesta.

-¿Tu madre? Nan, ella es tu hija- la joven la miro emocionando sin imaginar que su relación no era tan buena que digamos- ¿Por qué no se queda a cenar? –la invito pensando que sería un buen gesto.

-No creo que quiera quedarse ella solo vino por…- intento explicarla situación pero Sandy la interrumpió antes.

-Eso sería genial, gracias Amy… vamos Mama, hagamos la cena-le sonrió con malicia tomando a su madre del brazo sin dejarla replicar. Mientras caminaban de regreso aprovecho para susurrarle al oído- compórtate madre, no querrás que Amy se asuste cuando sepa que eres y te abandone.

La vieja Nan se quedó en silencio, eso era lo último que quería.

* * *

.

.

Amy y Nan fueron las únicas que habían estado en la cocina, Sandy la mayoría del tiempo se la había pasado en la sala mirando la televisión, dando unas carcajadas estrepitosas y demasiado ruidosas que Nan sentía que pronto estallaría. De vez en cuando se asomaba para mirar cómo iba todo y meter sus manos en la comida.

-No te ves muy feliz de que ella este aquí Nan. ¿He hecho mal en invitarla?-le pregunto Amy colocando el pavo en el horno.

-Me alegra verla, es solo que pensé que sería diferente cuando volviera a verla-dio un suspiro mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa.

-Lo siento si te estoy haciendo pasar un mal rato por mi impertinencia- se sentó junto con ella

-Descuida- le tomo la mano- son cosas que no sabes sobre nosotras.

-No me digas que te estas quejando con Amy de lo mala hija que soy- le dijo con burla entrando a la cocina.

-Ella no ha dicho nada-le contesto Amy molesta

-¿Acaso estoy hablando contigo?

-No pero…

-¡Entonces no te metas, estúpida!-le exclamo interrumpiéndola

-Basta Sandy, no voy a permitir que le hables así- Nan se levantó de su asiento molesta, ante la mirada atónita de su hija.

-Como siempre…-negó con la cabeza-poniendo a todos primero que a mí.

-Eso es mentira, te di todo, hice todo por ti y ¿Cómo me pagaste? tú me robaste junto con ese holgazán-le reclamo, sentía las manos temblar del coraje.

-Nan, tranquila puede hacerte daño-trato de calmarla Amy levantando de su silla.

-Yo no robe nada, ese dinero también era mío.

-¡¿Tuyo?!- exclamo con burla- No fuiste tú quien lo gano partiéndose el lomo para conseguirlo.

-Por favor- se rio- pudiste conseguirlo más rápido, solo que tu maldita manía de ganarlo como se debe se interpuso en el camino. ¡Mírate! ¡Mira esto!- le dijo mirando la casa con asco- Es un asco Madre, igual que todo lo que tiene que ver contigo.

-¡Suficiente!- exclamo Amy perdiendo la paciencia- Nan es la persona más maravillosa que conozco y no tiene derecho a tratarla así.

-¡Trato a mi madre como se me dé la gana!-le grito acercándose a ella pero Nan se interpuso mirándola con furia.

-Vete de una vez, no pienso darte ni un 5…- Sandy apoyo su lengua contra su diente, mostrando claramente su molestia.

-¡Bien, iré por mi bolsa!- se dio la vuelta para ir hacia la sala nuevamente, pero Nan la detuvo.

-Oh no querida… no creas que no sé qué no traías nada en ella, así que esa bolsa no sale de aquí y mucho menos con mis joyas adentro- Nan conocía a su hija y sus mañas.

Sandy se giró nuevamente con agresividad y salió por la puerta de la cocina azotándola con fuerza, seguida de Amy.

-¡Espera!-le grito deteniéndola

-¿Qué quieres?-le contesto de mala manera

-Tal vez no sepa lo que es ser madre, pero no puedo creer que no sepas todo el sacrificio que ella hizo por ti- estaba molesta y tenía tantas ganas de decirle miles de cosas hirientes, pero se contuvo, quería hacerla entrar en razón.- Nan es una gran persona, deberías al meno intentar nuevamente…

-No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ella- la interrumpió con la mirada fija y llena de odio-pudimos tener más y ella solo se limitó a esta vida de mierda. Por mi puede irse al infierno o morirse de una vez.

Amy se rio con coraje, se di cuenta de que no habría manera de hacerla entrar en razón, su mirada no mostraba ningún signo de arrepentimiento o culpa.

-Eres una estúpida… sabes, pude darme cuenta al verte que tu vida no es cómo quieres aun incluso si no vives aquí. De seguro ese novio no es más que un idiota que no ve nada bueno en ti, incluso me atrevo, no, mejor dicho estoy segura que hace tiempo que te abandono. – se rio más al ver la mirada aún más furiosa de Sandy- Quiero decir ¡mírate! – La barrio con la mirada- no eres nada, y Nan tiene suerte de no tenerte en su vida. – se acercó más a ella con una mirada espeluznante- espero que el día que te des cuenta lo estúpida que fuiste sea demasiado tarde y vivas con ese arrepentimiento por el resto de tu vida.- sin esperar ninguna palabra de su parte se dio la vuelta para caminar de regreso a la casa.

-¡Estúpida! ¡Tú no eres nada! ¡Maldita idiota!-le grito furiosa dándose la vuelta, dando grandes y fuertes pisadas- Maldita idiota, malditos todos- gruño desapareciendo del lugar.

Nan se giró ante Amy que la miraba preocupada y algo culpable por todo aquello.

-Lo siento no sabía que…

-Deja de preocuparte, estoy bien.- se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, dándole un fuerte abrazo.- Desde pequeña fue una malagradecida- se separó un poco sin quitar la mano de su hombro.

-Aun así Nan, te hice pasar un mal rato por mi imprudencia, debí preguntar antes.

-Lo digo enserio Amy, no tienes por qué disculparte tú no sabías nada.

-Pero hice que pasaras un mal Año nuevo y…

-¡Tonterías!-exclamo en una risa- aún falta 1 hora para ser Año nuevo y el pavo ya debe estar listo señorita, si no lo sacas se secara-le informo dejando de reír al ver el rostro de Amy preocupado.

-Rayos…- dando pasos rápidos hasta el horno, colocándose los guantes para sacar al pavo.- ¡Sano y salvo!-exclamo entre risas enseñando el pavo a la vieja Nan.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora, olvidando lo sucedido- le dijo tomando unos manteles y tenedores- pongamos la mesa y cenemos, que aún nos faltan los postres.

-Como usted diga señora- ambas rieron colocando las cosas sobre la mesa para sentarse a cenar.

Para cuando dieron las 12 ambas entre risas brindaron con una copa de vino, agradeciéndole a la vida a verlas cruzado en el camino.

Las horas pasaron entre risas y la preparación de las galletas y el pastel, se fueron a dormir hasta que estuviera todo listo y Amy una vez en su cama lista para dormir, pensaba que no afectaba nada el no recordar nada de su vida pasada, porque ahora llevaba una vida grandiosa junto con aquella señora, y lo mejor de todo era que aquellas personas que estuvieron siguiéndola parecían no dar con ella, esperaba que así siguiera siendo hasta el día de su muerte…


	7. Una vez mas

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen (: YA PRONTO APARECERAN HARRY Y DRACO :D_

 _Perdonen si hay alguna falta, y si la hay me avisan para poder corregirla y agradecerles. Saludos Elena Potter Malfoy Weasley._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 _Febrero 16, año 2002_

Nan la había sorprendido al amanecer con un gran pastel de chocolate. Entro en su habitación mientras dormía y cantando "Feliz cumpleaños" a una adormilada joven.

-¡Nan! ¿Cómo sabes…?- se sentó sobre la cama conmocionada y una gran sonrisa- ni siquiera yo sé cuándo cumplo años-se burló mirando el pastel que Nan colocaba en sus piernas.

-Viene en tu pasaporte, anda pide un deseo-le insistió Nan prendiendo la vela con el numero 22

-Oh por dios, no puedo creer que tenga 22 años-agrando los ojos con sorpresa, mientas pensaba un deseo y soplaba las velas- Muchas gracias.

-No me des las gracias aun, dale una mordida- Amy/Pansy arqueo la ceja confundida, pero aun así se agacho un poco cuando de pronto la mano de Nan empujo su cabeza contra la torta.

-¡Nan!-grito Amy/Pansy sin poder ver absolutamente nada-mi ojo, Nan me arde el ojo.

-¡Oh por los santos cielos! ¿Estás bien?- se preocupó tratando de correr al baño, pero la risa la detuvo haciéndola girar de nuevo hacia ella.

-¡Mentí!- le dijo entre risas, recibiendo un almohadazo por parte de Nan.

-Condenada niña, me asustaste-se colocó la mano en el pecho soltando la carcajada.

-Bueno, tú me ensuciaste toda la cara-se encogió de hombros simulando molestia.

-Descuida, aun con chocolate en la cara la gente te adoraría-le sonrió sacando de su armario un vestido de flores- toma una ducha, hoy iremos a la feria, quiero que disfrutes tu día.

-¿La feria? ¿De verdad? –le pregunto emocionada, la primera vez que le conto de aquellos eventos en ese pequeño pueblo quedo fascinada, se dijo a si misma que tenía que organizarle a Nan la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños cuando fuera su turno.

-Iremos como a eso de las 5.

-¡Pero aún falta demasiado para las 5!- exclamo deprimida

-¿Has visto el reloj?- se rio al verla ver el reloj que marcaba la una de la tarde- como era tu cumpleaños te deje dormir un poco más.

-¿Un poco más?- se burló levantándose de la cama con rapidez- una eternidad, diría yo.

-Deja de quejarte Amy y empieza arreglarte, conociendo todo lo que tardas en arreglarte no alcanzaremos a comer- le ordeno saliendo de la habitación ante una joven demasiado emocionada, podía decir que prácticamente parecía una niña pequeña.

* * *

.

.

.

-¡Hemos estado buscando por todos los malditos pueblos que hay!-grito un hombre regordete, de cabello rubio.

-Deja de quejarte Jasón y pisa el acelerador maldito panzón-le gruño Bobby, sus ojos azules se movían de prisa conforme veía el mapa entre sus manos.- Da la vuelta.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?- se quejó de nuevo detenido el coche sobre una zanca en la carretera.

-Aquí dice que hay un pueblo llamado Cerda, nos lo hemos saltado.

-Pero sería una tonta si se hubiera quedado cerca de donde se aventó, no creo que se haya quedado ahí, tal vez debamos…

-¡No voy a pasar por alto ningún maldito pueblo Jasón!-le grito furioso arrogando el mapa al asiento trasero-¡Da la vuelta!

-¡Bien!- exclamo molesto y cansado- Puta madre Bobby, cada día tienes un genio peor- gruño por lo bajo girando su volante para dar vuelta en U.

-Cierra el pico- bufo acomodándose su arma en el pantalón-esa maldita perra… no puede desaparecer de la nada.

-Tal vez deberíamos preguntar a alguien si la ha visto, en aquellas casas en las afueras del pueblo-sugirió Jasón en un encogimiento de hombros.

-Vaya, hasta que se te ocurre una buena idea- se burló Bobby, pasando sus manos con desesperación por su castaño cabello.

-No soy tan idiota ¿Sabes?- se ofendió adentrándose al terreno arenoso donde había divisado una casa a lo lejos.

-Nadie dijo eso Jasón, nadie lo dijo- se rio Bobby arreglándose el cabello conforme se acercaban aquella casa desgastada y sucia.

-¡Mierda!-exclamo el regordete- ¿Crees que alguien viva en esta pocilga?

-Lo averiguaremos pronto- le dijo cargando de balas un arma extra antes de colocársela en la parte trasera del pantalón y salir del coche.

-¿Qué es lo que diremos?-pregunto Jasón metiéndose un bocado de pan a la boca. Bobby lo miro molesto y le arrebato el aperitivo arrogándolo lejos.-Hey.

-Deja de tragar y no vayas hablar-lo miro con furia y advertencia antes de tocar la puerta.

Ambos esperaron solo unos segundos para que de la puerta saliera una joven demasiado delgada, pálida hasta morir y unas ojeras enormes.

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunto haciendo un ruido extraño con su lengua-¿Quiénes son?

-Disculpe la molestia, solo queríamos saber que tan lejos estamos del puedo Cerda-le dijo Bobby dándole su mejor sonrisa. La vio barrerlo con la mirada, para después poner una sonrisa "seductora"

-Bueno, está a unas 2 horas- Bobby quería vomitar al verla sonreír, aquellos dientes amarillos parecían tener años de no lavarse.

-¿Crees que podrías prestarnos tu baño? Mi amigo lo necesita-señalo a su lado con su pulgar en dirección a Jasón que miraba algo extraño sobre el techo.

-Por supuesto guapo, pasa- se separó de la puerta para dejarlos pasar, cosa que aprovecho Bobby para dirigirle una mirada a Jasón de que inspeccionara la casa, la cual no era muy grande- Subiendo las escaleras, al fondo a la derecha.

-Gracias-le contesto Jasón con la voz gruesa

-Me llamo Sandy por cierto. ¿Y dime, que los trae a este pueblo sin futuro?- intento hacerle platica mientras lo veía mirar la casa.

-Estamos buscando a alguien- le dijo intentando no mostrar demasiado interés.

-Si me enseñas la foto te puedo ayudar, digo… no sé si te diste cuenta pero este pueblo es demasiado pequeño, todo mundo se conoce.

-¿De verdad?- la miro posando sus manos en su bolsillo trasero para sacar su cartera. Asintió en forma de agradecimiento sacando la foto de la joven-Es ella.

-Mm.…- se rasco la cabeza confundida

-Solo imagínala con el cabello negro.

-Claro… es esa estúpida mocosa. Esta viviendo con mi madre-su mirada se volvió furiosa- ¿Para que la buscan?-pregunto con rapidez.

-¿Dónde vive tu madre?-esta vez la desesperación no pudo ocultarla ni paso desapercibida para Sandy.

-¿Por qué?-gruño cruzándose de brazos molesta.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-su voz se volvió en un tono peligroso que la hizo retroceder -Ahora dime donde está la casa de tu madre-le ordeno, sacando la pistola y apoyándola sobre la mesa.

-Wow… Wow, eso no es necesario- levanto las manos con el miedo reflejado en su rostro- Te daré lo que necesitas, pero por favor no me hagas daño-le rogo con las lágrimas a flor de piel.

-Tienes 10 segundos para escribir la dirección e indicaciones-le paso un papel y una pluma al instante y al momento que bajaba Jasón del piso superior.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-pregunto cuando entro a la cocina y vio la situación

-Resulta que aquí, nuestra querida amiga sabe dónde está Pansy Parkinson…

-Espera creí que se…

-¡Silencio!-le grito sobresaltándola y haciendo que le entregara el papel con rapidez- Perfecto, no te vas a escapar de mi-gruño con emoción mirando el papel y caminando hacia la salida- Jasón, mátala- le ordeno al momento que salió al porche estirándose con felicidad y escuchando los lamentos y ruegos de la joven y después una pequeña explosión de platos romperse y al final… el disparo.

-Rayos hombre... ¡La perra era una bruja!- Bobby lo miro con una mueca y rodando los ojos tratando de contener la ira.

-Perfecto-gruño entre molesto y cansado- eso quiere decir que tendremos que hacer las cosas con cuidado Jasón.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres tan estúpido ¿sabías?- suspiro antes de avanzar hacia la camioneta sin decir nada más, dejando a Jasón detenido en su lugar confundido. -¡Jasón, mueve tu grasiento trasero, vamos!

* * *

.

.

.

-Por tu expresión puedo jugar que jamás habías venido a una feria

-Ya te lo había dicho Nan- le contesto mirándola ceñuda.

-No me mires así, pensé que mentías ¡Todo el mundo conoce las ferias!-soltó un carcajada mientras pagaban las entradas para ingresar. Amy/Pansy realmente estaba sorprendida con todos los tipos de juegos que veía, los mecánicos más que nada eran los que más le llamaban la atención.

-¿A cuál quieres subir primero?

-¡No lo sé, son tantos! Tú escoge- Nan negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué?

-Es tu cumpleaños, tú escoge- Amy/Pansy sentía algo extraño cada vez que le pedía su opinión o la dejaba escoger, como si antes jamás hubiera tenido esa oportunidad.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué tal ese?- su mano señalo el más grande de todos, la montaña rusa de Cerda.

-¡¿Qué estás loca?!- una voz detrás de ellas la hizo dar un pequeño brinco y girarse con rapidez- ¿acaso quieres darle un infarto a la pobre Nan?

-¿Qué…- Amy/Pansy se quedó estática en su lugar, ¿acaso se conocían? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Su rostro no podía dejar de mirar al hombre frente a ella y a Nan.

-Encontré esto en tu maleta cuando buscaba tu pasaporte y decidí llamarlo- Nan le entrego un papel en sus manos con el nombre Kyle escrito y un mensaje "llámame cuando aprendas a usar un celular"- después de todo parecías encantada recordando a tan sumamente apuesto jovencito.

Kyle sonrió al ver el rostro de Amy/Pansy volverse colorado y mirar a Nan rogándole un poco de prudencia-Nan…-susurro sonrojada

-¿Así que le hablaste de mí?-Kyle se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa burlona, la vio abrir la boca pero Nan fue más rápida

-Debiste ver como se le iluminaba el rostro cuando te menciono- se burló Nan

-¡Nan!- exclamo aún más sonrojada- está exagerando- su vista se posó en Kyle intentando con todas sus fuerzas desmentir aquello

-Admítelo, mueres por besarlo de nuevo- Amy/Pansy miro a Kyle sorprendida al escuchar decir a la vieja Nan aquello con malicia.

-¿Le contaste eso?-le dijo apenada y un poco molesta, con los colores por todo su rostro

-En mi defensa- dijo con rapidez levantando las manos en señal de libertad de cualquier culpa- ella parecía saberlo ya.

-¡Por dios santo Amy, no es la gran cosa! Si supieras lo que yo hacía en mis tiempos de juventud…-Kyle y Amy/Pansy abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y algo incomodos por las palabras de la anciana- era mucho más que unos simples besos.

-Seguro que si Nan- contesto Kyle burlonamente, reprimiendo la risa

-¡Oh dios, no quiero imaginar aquello!-exclamo Amy/Pansy tapándose el rostro y rompiendo en risas que hizo que los demás la siguieran por un bien momento, hasta que Nan los dejo solos, alegando que ella no pensaba subirse a ningún juego de esos.

En esos momentos ambos se habían quedado mirando juguetonamente, hasta que Amy/Pansy desvió la mirada.

-Te ves mucho mejor desde la última vez que nos vimos-Kyle la miro fijamente con aquella sonrisa que mataría a cualquier chica, la cual hacía que sus líneas de expresión se marcaran, tenía que admitir que le encantaba.

-Nan fue de mucha ayuda, por cierto…

-¿Tan rápido empezaremos con los reclamos? – se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos mirándola acusatoriamente.

-¿Qué?, ni siquiera sabias que iba a decir-le reclamo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un extraño gesto con la boca.

-¿Lo ves? – le dijo alzando su dedo índice y apuntándola con el- Eso fue un reclamo

-Eso no…- se quedó callada separando los brazos, tardo unos segundos en sonreír con un puchero– tramposo.

-Ven aquí-le dijo tomándola del brazo para atraparla en un fuerte abrazo que ella correspondió, ambos dejándose inundar por el aroma de cada quien –Feliz cumpleaños Amy-le dio un cálido beso sobre la mejilla antes de separarse y mirarse a la cara, podía verla acercarse a él pero aun no era tiempo.

Amy/Pansy se sintió avergonzada en el momento en que el coloco una flor entre su cara y la de él, justo en el momento en que quiso acercarse para darle un beso.

-¿Lista?-le pregunto sonriendo con aquella sonrisa perfecta.

-Yo siempre estoy lista-apenas había terminado la frase, Kyle le tomo de la mano con fuerza y la llevo hacia uno de los juegos. -¡Kyle!

-Venga Amy, tu primero-le entrego un plato con betún y ella lo miro confundida arqueando una ceja

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

-Lanzarle el plato al hombre-tuvo que reprimir la risa cuando la vio pelar los ojos sorprendida- descuida, es parte de su trabajo.

-Definitivamente yo no trabajaría en esto…- susurro para sí misma, mientras se colocaba en posición, pero incluso cuando había levantado el plato a la altura de su rostro un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Apuesto a que fallaras- le susurró al oído, su cuerpo detrás del de ella y con su rostro justamente a la altura de la de ella, podía sentirla estremecerse y tratar de controlar la sensación que le trasmitía, sonrió satisfecho antes de separarse. _"En el mismo plano"_ sonrió satisfecho ante el pensamiento y antes de separarse de ella, para verla fallar.

-Tú me distraes- gruño con el ceño fruncido

-Ya se, soy irresistible-se rio con fuerza y aun mas después del plato de betún que Amy le restregó en la cara, incluso ella reía a todo pulmón en esos momentos.

-Lo siento…- decía entre risas, le dolía el estómago de tanto reír – tenía que hacerlo. Estabas tan cerca- dijo entre dientes casi llorando de la risa hasta que el mismo Kyle le estrello un plato en la cara -¡Kyle!- exclamo riéndose y quitándose el betún de los ojos.

-¡Hey, esos son para el juego!-grito uno de los dueños que comenzó a caminar hacia ellos

-¡Corre Amy!-él la tomo de la mano antes de huir del lugar con rapidez.

* * *

.

.

Corrieron un buen tramo hasta que habían perdido de vista al dueño del local de pasteles. Se subieron a todo tipo de juegos, entre unas cuantas pláticas agradables entre ellos, aunque la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban discutiendo, al final siempre terminaban soltando una carcajada.

-Gracias por venir Kyle-lo miro, se encontraban sobre la rueda de la fortuna bajo la luz de la luna que se perdía con las luces de los locales de la feria.

-No fue nada…

-Creo que jamás hubiera encontrado esto-le comento riendo por lo bajo sacando el papelito que Kyle había introducido a su mochila meses atrás.

-Tendré que agradecerle a Nan nuevamente.

-Kyle, por cierto ¿Qué hiciste con la posada?- lo miro cuando el juego se detuvo en los cielos dejándolos a ellos con una excelente vista.

-Se la deje encargada a Mary

-¿Pero que ella no odia hacer todas esas cosas?- Kyle arqueo una ceja -¿Qué?

-¿Cómo sabes tú esas cosas de ella? Solo la viste una vez- la vio encogerse de hombros como si no fuera nada especial.

-Me lo dijo mientras me pintaba el cabello

-Queras decir cuando llorabas por tu cabello- se burló – que al parecer regresaste a tu color normal.

-Lo extrañaba, aunque el negro era lindo, resaltaba mis ojos- le comento jugando con un mechón de su cabello

-¿Por qué terminaste aquí? Creí que irías más lejos

-Ese era el plan pero…- se quedó callada unos segundos antes de continuar- él me encontró y lo único que se me ocurrió fue saltar por las puertas del tren.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? – estaba sorprendido, la miraba atónito ante lo que había dicho.

-Salte, fue lo único…

-Sí, escuche eso… pero no creo que hayas sido capaz de hacer eso.

-Era eso o dejar que me matara con sus propias manos Kyle- se quedaron en silencio unos minutos nuevamente mirando hacia lo lejos desde lo alto.

-Me alegra que no te pasara nada-le susurro Kyle- ¿Nan sabe?

-No… y antes de que lo digas sé que tengo que decirle, pero…- suspiro bajando la vista hacia sus manos- soy realmente feliz aquí, y… – se tapó el rostro con las manos avergonzada, soltando un bufido con desesperación.

-Amy… – le tomo las manos tratando de decir lo siguiente con delicadeza- si esos hombres llegan a encontrarte, Nan correría peligro. ¿Lo sabes cierto?

-Lo sé- trago saliva – he sido egoísta, solo pensando en mí- sollozo.

\- No creo que sea así, estoy seguro de que si algo hubiera pasado harías lo que fuera para proteger a Nan.

-¿Cómo podrías tu saber eso?- lo miro molesta, apartando las manos de las de él- Ni siquiera me conoces, ni siquiera yo misma me conozco- dejo caer unas cuantas lágrimas, que quito rápidamente al momento de desviar la mirada

-¿Y crees que me hace falta tener que conocerte para saberlo?- se burló, girando su rostro de nuevo al de él para que lo mirara- sé que puedes ser algo caprichosa, prepotente y exigente, pero sé que no eres mala persona.

-No sabes lo que dices- le contesto tratando de desviar la mirada nueva mente, pero Kyle se lo impidió tomándola del cuello con amabas manos.

-Si lo sé, lo puedo ver en tu rostro.- Amy/Pansy soltó una ligera y nerviosa risa.

-¿y exactamente que ver?- le pregunto en un susurro, dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas más.

-Veo a una joven hermosa- le coloco un mechón detrás de su oreja mientras miraba su rostro- fuerte, decidida, dispuesta a aprender de las cosas que no sabe, a luchar por su vida- le limpio una lagrima de su rostro y la tomo del rostro con ambas manos- eres divertida, inteligente, un poco caprichosa y berrinchuda pero nada con lo que no se pueda trabajar.- la hizo reír al decir aquello, al momento que tomo sus manos nuevamente- Amy…- sus miradas se conectaron sin la intención de apartarse y de pronto sus rostros eran como unos imanes que se iban acercando lentamente para fundirse, pero en ese momento el juego mecánico dio un movimiento brusco que indicaba que era el final del paseo, cosa que los hizo separarse.

Amy/Pansy abrió los ojos con sorpresa, incomoda y un poco bochornosa, se limpió las lágrimas y evito a toda costa la mirada de Kyle.

Una vez que llegaron a la superficie Nan los esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, y varios pedazos de pan entre sus manos. Amy sintió un gran hoyo en el pecho al mirarla, y sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, hasta que la mano de Kyle tomo la suya en un fuerte apretón, recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento de su parte.

-¿Se divirtieron?- pregunto Nan al llegar a ellos –espero que sí- bostezo con alegría- Kyle ¿nos acompañarías a cenar?

-Por supuesto.

* * *

.

.

-Debió verla, parecía que se le iba a salir el corazón- se rio Kyle conforme caminaban para entrar a la casa de Nan.

-No te burles, además tú también parecías una niña asustada- reclamo cruzándose de brazos

-¿Yo? Por supuesto que no.

-Dios, no sé por qué, pero puedo imaginar, más bien asegurar que la forma en que se conocieron fue exactamente la misma de ahora. Parecen una pareja de enamorados- se burló abriendo las puertas de su casa con calma, como si presintiera algo mientras que el fondo Amy y Kyle discutían –Amy…- susurro girándose a ella con rapidez, captando la atención de ambos confundidos y preocupados al verla.

-¿Qué sucede Nan? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

-Tienes que irte-le dijo rápidamente mientras buscaba algo dentro de su bolso

-¿Qué?

-Kyle no la dejes sola- le tomo la mano dándole un montón de billetes ante la mirada confundida del castaño- prométemelo- le pidió sin soltarle las manos.

-No estoy comprendiendo-susurro

-Escúchame Kyle, no hay tiempo para preguntas, tienen que irse, ahora – saco de su bolso una varita y apunto a Amy directamente.

-¿Qué haces?- dio un paso hacia atrás confundida y a la vez asustada.

-¡Jasón, al piso de abajo! ¡Están afuera!- Amy/Pansy reconoció la voz al instante

-¡Corran ahora!-grito Nan

-¡No, no te dejare aquí!- exclamo intentando tomarla de la mano mientras los pasos se escuchaban más cerca.

-Querida, no te preocupes por mí- le dijo aun apuntándola con la varita

Kyle quien seguía en estado de shock tomo la mano de Amy para hacerla moverse, justo en el momento en que vio a los dos hombres entre la oscuridad correr hacia ellos, las balas comenzaron a salir y ambos corrieron, pero Kyle vio una vez más hacia atrás y pudo ver que de la vara que Nan sostenía salían unas chispan que fueron a dar directamente al cabello de Amy cambiándole de color.

-¿Qué demonios?-grito regresando la mirada al frente para correr con rapidez junto con Amy, la cual había quedado ajena a todo aquello.

Corrieron sin parar hasta que Amy no aguanto más y se dejó caer en el pasto del bosque en el cual se habían adentrado.

-No puedo… no puedo más-sollozo sobre hincada con las manos sobre su rostro. –Esto es mi culpa, es mi culpa- repetía una y otra vez sin parar de llorar. Kyle intento levantarla del suelo pero ella lo empujo con fuerza- Tienes que irte- trato de acercarse a ella pero ella negó con la cabeza dando unos pasos hacia atrás- Kyle, escúchame… tienes que irte.

-¡Amy no me iré!-le grito acercándose a ella- No te voy a dejar sola.

-No quiero que te suceda nada… Kyle- lo abrazo con fuerza, con su rostro sobre su pecho sin dejar de llorar.

-Eso no pasara, nos cuidaremos mutuamente…-la apretó más contra él y le dio un beso en la cabellera negra.

-Tú tienes tu vida en parís Kyle, tu trabajo propio yo no…

-Lo siento Amy, pero esa no es tu decisión- se separó de ella y le dio una sonrisa- Me quedare contigo y no me harás cambiar de opinión.- la escucho gruñir con desesperación y separarlo de ella con un empujón.

-¡Mira lo que paso Kyle! ¡Nan probablemente está muerta por mi culpa! ¡No dejare que te pase lo mismo a ti! ¡No me lo perdonaría! ¡¿Por qué, porque te arriesgarías tu vida por mí?! –le grito al borde de la histeria, dando brincos desesperados y dándole la espalda hasta que sintió como la tomo de los brazos y la giraba, besándola rápidamente que ni tiempo le dio de reaccionar ante el beso, una vez que la separo de él, la dejo literalmente sin habla y con la respiración agitada.

-Voy a estar contigo quieras o no- le susurro mirándola directamente a los ojos

-Lo quiero-le contesto antes de tomarlo del cuello para volver a besarlo.

Sus brazos le rodearon su cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Aquel beso era tan diferente al primero y el segundo que se habían dado… le daba algo de gracia recordar el primer beso en la estación de tren y ver el que ahora se daban, tan lleno de emociones y tan intenso que todo a su alrededor parecía desaparecer.

-Algo se escucha-le dijo Kyle separando sus labios de los de ella

-Han de ser ellos, tenemos que escondernos- el joven asintió, observando el lugar hasta encontrar el escondite perfecto, la tomo de la mano y la encamino a una piedra grande detrás de unos árboles.

-¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos!- Kyle coloco uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, indicando que guardara silencio, cuando escucharon la voz de la persona maldecir, Amy/Pansy tenía la respiración agitada cuando asintió a Kyle en forma de entendimiento.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- escucharon una segunda voz

-Tú te quedaras aquí por si regresa con la anciana.

-¿Estás loco? No me acercare a esa mujer, es una bruja y eso que planeamos como atrapar a la mocosa sin tener que toparnos con la anciana y mira nada más el lio en que nos metimos, ¡Casi nos mata!- Amy entrecerró las cejas analizando las palabras ¿Eso quería decir que estaba viva? Kyle por su parte miro el cabello de la joven e inmediatamente supo a qué se refería.

-Jasón, solo no te acerques y si vez que llega la mocosa la atrapas ¿De acuerdo?

-Mientras no tenga que luchar con la anciana-advirtió.

Amy miro a Kyle con una sonrisa al escuchar aquello y conforme los pasos se iban alejando de ellos lo abrazo con fuerza

-Es hora de irnos-la ayudo a levantarse, se tomaron de las manos antes de volver a correr por el bosque, feliz de que Nan estuviera sana y salva, pero por otra parte estaba deprimida… ya que una vez más tendría que buscar un nuevo hogar, aunque tenía un motivo por alegrarse:

Esta vez no estaría sola

Kyle estaría a su lado.

 **N/A: Por favor, díganme lo que opinan ¿Que les pareció? ¿Feo? ¿Fatal? ¿Le falta? pero que grosera debí empezar con el, L** **o siento, perdonen por el retraso, de verdad, sé que me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero tuve unos problemas en la parte de separar a NAN de Pansy e introducir a nuestro nuevo personaje Kyle, como que mi mente dio unos brincos muy grandes y se pasó de la parte de Nan, hasta la de Harry y Draco y pues tuve que pensar esos pedazos huecos que tenía la historia, pero ¡HEY! ¿Qué creen? Harry y Draco pronto aparecerán en la historia, aunque aún falta para que se topen con Pansy XD ¿Me pregunto que pasara? Jeje…**

 **En fin, tengo que irme pero espero que aun siguán esta historia y les guste, si no como quiera la seguiré escribiendo hasta el final, muchas gracias a los Follow y los que me ponen en sus favoritos. Dejen opiniones, se los agradecería, asi se lo que opinan :)**

 **Los quiero 3**

 **Saludos xD**


	8. Misión

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen (:_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 _Londres Mágico Año 2002_

Tenía todo lo que quería, una novia hermosa y amada por la comunidad mágica, su reputación mejoraba con el paso del tiempo y debido a sus esfuerzos por hacer las paces con el mundo mágico había logrado convertirse en un Auror reconocido, aunque claro que eso también se lo debía a Harry Potter.

La relación con el joven de oro seguía en las mismas, podía decirse que intentaban llevar un buen trato pero las diferencias respecto a sus creencias los llevaban constante mente a los insultos y malos tratos. Era como una amistad apache, porque a pesar de todo ambos se cuidaban la espalda entre sí.

A veces creía que el Ministerio estaba completamente loco al ponerlo a él de pareja de Harry Potter, pero claro que eso no habría sucedido si la comadreja de Ronald Weasley se hubiera quedado en vez de hacerse jugador profesional de Quidditch, aunque eso era grandioso por qué no tendría que soportarlo, ya tenía suficiente con aguantar a Granger viniendo y yendo cada momento a visitar a su mejor amigo el cabeza rajada, ¡Dios odiaba esos momentos!

-Buenos días Malfoy-levanto la cabeza para mirar a Potter entrar con el semblante claramente molesto.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto extrañado, normalmente Potter siempre llegaba con una sonrisa que desprendía alegría- Déjame adivinar… ¿La comadreja?

-Ginny no es ninguna comadreja Malfoy- gruño dejando caer su maletín con fuerza sobre la mesa frente a él y mirándolo con enojo- y no es algo que realmente te importe- se dejó caer sobre la silla frotándose las sienes.

-En eso tienes toda la razón, no me interesa tu vida- se burló volviendo la vista a los papeles- al menos que sea algo que te haga pasar un mal día.

\- Cierra la boca Malfoy- le dijo sin prestarle atención y sacando unos archivos del maletín.

-Vamos Potter, dime que hizo esta vez… sabes que quieres contármelo- le insistió sabiendo que eso molestaba al pelinegro.

-Sigue jodiendo Malfoy y juro que te hechizare- intento reprimir la risa al ver que sea lo que fuera que tuviera realmente lo tenía de malhumor y no quería desatar una guerra con el niño de Oro.

-Como gustes Potter, aunque dudo que lo lograras-soltó con malicia antes de volver a sus propios papeles, pero estaba seguro que no tardaría ni unos minutos para que Potter soltara lo que tenía.

-¡Ella me dejo!- golpeo la mesa con fuerza y Draco no tardo en levantar la vista sorprendido, no se esperaba aquello, Ginny Weasley había botado al famoso Harry Potter.

Jamás creería que eso pasaría, sabía que Ginebra Weasley solo era una grupee que buscaba la fama a toda costa y que era obvio que no soltaría a la única persona que se lo daría, es por eso que aquella revelación era sorpréndete ante sus ojos.

-Deberías alegrarte entonces-se encogió de hombros como si no fuera para tanto

-¿Qué dices?- rodo los ojos, pensando que alguien tenía que hacerle ver la realidad a Potter.

-Solo estaba contigo por la fama que le dabas Potter y como ya saco todo lo que pudo ya no le sirves, deberías alegrarte.

-¡Ginny no es así!-grito levantándose de la silla y golpeando la mesa con ambos puños

-Piénsalo bien Potter, ella solo te acompañaba a cosas importantes y si solo si la prensa iba a estar ahí, era la primera en referirse a sí misma como "La novia del niño de Oro" y no como la novia de Harry Potter. Te usaba-recargo su peso sobre su silla y cruzo sus brazos mirándolo fijamente y con el semblante serio.

Lo vio apretar sus puños con fuerza, sabía que lo que decía era verdad solo que no quería aceptarlo, no quería creer que su pequeña pelirroja fuera solo una oportunista. Se sorprendió al verlo reírse y sentarse con más tranquilidad, por un momento pensó que le lanzaría un maleficio.

-Que tu futura esposa sea así no quiere decir que Ginny sea igual- lo miro molesto, ¿Cómo se atrevía hablar así de Astoria? –Solo estas celoso.

-¿Celoso?- se burló – Astoria no es como tu Ex novia, ella no es una puta oportunista- estaba preparado con su varita para el maleficio que sabía que le lanzaría.

-¡No vuelvas a hablar así de ella! ¡Expelliarmus!- Draco reboto el hechizo hacia su dirección y se levantó de prisa para el siguiente.

-¡Expelliarmus!- volvió a gritar

-¡Puedes hacerlo mejor Potty!- esquivo el hechizo entre risas

-¡Cállate de una vez!- lo vio acercarse a el hecho una furia, estaba listo para cualquier golpee pero el azote de las puertas hizo detener a Harry Potter, desviando su vista hacia la puerta para encontrar al Jefe del Departamento.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?- pregunto mirándolos fijamente y muy molesto

-Nada-contestaron ambos con rapidez regresando a sus escritorios

-Les diré esto una vez más- dijo entre dientes -¡Son unos malditos Aurores, compórtense como tal!

-Señor le prometo que…

-¡Silencio Malfoy!-lo miro molesto y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la sonrisa burlona de Harry. -¿Le parece gracioso?- le dijo a Harry quien quito la sonrisa con rapidez

-No señor- contesto con rapidez haciendo que Draco sonriera por dentro.

-Bien- se estiro el saco con molestia antes de continuar- espero que no se repita. - se acercó a sus mesas mirando unos papeles que tenía sobre sus manos –Tienen un nuevo caso chicos, se trata de una compañera de ustedes- les dijo dejando caer una copia de los archivos en cada mesa.

-¿De quién se trata?- Harry tomo el archivo entre sus manos conforme leía, pero Draco espero paciente a que él Jefe hablara.

-Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Parkinson?- repitió Draco sorprendido, no había sabido de ella desde hace meses

-¿No es esa que te seguía a todos lados?- le pregunto Harry volviendo su vista al rubio frente a él que había tomado los papeles para leerlos.

-Si lo es… no se le ha visto desde hace tiempo ¿Qué hay con ella?

-Ese es el problema señor Malfoy, no se sabe nada de ella. Solo de sus padres que murieron en un accidente de avión en París.

-¿Murieron? ¿Y ella no dijo nada ni hizo nada? – Pregunto Harry extrañado – aquí dice que su Misión estaba prácticamente destrozada.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿Para qué quieren que la busquemos?- menciono Draco con aburrimiento, su vida era tan tranquila sin ella alrededor. – tal vez solo se marchó y ya.

-Lo único que sabemos es que el padre de la Señorita Parkinson creo algo que puede destruir el mundo mágico, no sabemos que es o lo que pueda hacer y mucho menos si Parkinson pueda usarlo en nuestra contra o lo esté protegiendo. En cualquiera de los casos su deber es encontrarla y hacerla que les de aquella arma.

-Perdone Señor, pero dudo que Parkinson utilice algo en nuestra contra, si es que es verdad que el padre invento algo- dijo Harry muy seguro, a pesar de que lo quiso entregar al señor oscuro, no la veía como una amenaza.

-Extraño, por primera vez concuerdo contigo Potter- se burló Draco haciendo que el ojiverde rodara los ojos.

-No me interesa si creen o no que pueda usarlo, o si existe dichosa arma, el caso es que si eso existe y cae en manos equivocadas puede ser fatal y no pensamos arriesgarnos.

-¿Y que si no la encontramos? Puede llevarnos años y yo me caso en una semana- se molestó el rubio, quien diría que Pansy Parkinson a pesar de no estar ahí, arruinaría sus planes.

-Malfoy, puedes posponer la boda- se burló Harry recibiendo una mirada de furia.

-Claro, como tú ya no tienes novia- sonrió con malicia y cruzados de brazos

-Idiota-gruño

-Miren señores, aún falta que investiguen lo que hacía el padre antes de marcharse y este caso no está a discusión.

-Pero…

-¡No hay peros Señor Malfoy, esto es importante!-le grito molesto- tienen dos semanas para investigar antes de marcharse, eso le da tiempo para casarse.

Harry se rio por dentro conforme veía a Draco ver como él jefe del departamento se marchaba de la oficina.

-Maldito-gruño

-Tranquilo Malfoy, seguro que Greengrass comprenderá- se burló Harry inspeccionando sus papeles

-Espero que logres convencer a la comadreja de que aún puede sacar más provecho a costa tuya.

Ambos se miraron furiosos antes de ignorarse y regresar su vista el archivo.

* * *

.

.

.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!- iba caminando por los pasillos del Ministerio cuando la escucho gritarle

-Hey, hola- se detuvo viéndola llegar a su lado -¿Está todo bien?

-¿Esta todo…? ¡Harry!- exclamo con rapidez y dándole un fuerte abrazo, comenzando a preocuparlo un poco - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Apenas me dieron el caso Hermione- le contesto pensando que se refería a eso

-No hablo de eso, si no de Ginny.

-Eso… bueno apenas sucedió también. – suspiro derrotado, por unas pocas horas se había olvidado de aquello al estar inspeccionando el caso de Parkinson, el cual era demasiado extraño.

-Lo siento mucho Harry…- susurro Hermione apenada -¿Qué fue sucedió?

-Vale, vayamos a tomar algo y te lo contare- le sugirió tomándola del brazo para llevarla a la cafetería del ministerio de la cual no estaban muy lejos.

-¿Y bien?- cuestiono al momento que ambos tomaron asiento y hubiesen pedido un café.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Ginny?- la miro atentamente

-Fue Malfoy, no puedo creer que le contaras antes que mi-frunció el ceño realmente molesta

-No planeaba hacerlo, pero necesitaba desahogarme y si te sirve de algo, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho- negó con la cabeza, sentía la frustración correr por sus venas al recordar todo lo que había dicho de Ginny.

-Está bien, te perdono-sonrió juguetonamente

-Debiste ver todas las tonterías que dijo… es un imbécil- bufo agradeciendo a la mesera con una sonrisa desganada cuando les dejo las tazas sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué cosas dijo?

-Prácticamente que era una oportunista y que ya había sacado de mí toda la fama que necesitaba que por eso me dejo- golpeo la mesa intentando canalizar el coraje en ello, Hermione solo lo miro sin decir nada, como si se estuviera tragando algo- ¿Qué?

-Nada es solo que…- podía darse cuenta que estaba debatiendo con ella misma en decir lo que tenía en mente

-Dime…-insistió acomodándose mejor en su silla.

-Malfoy tiene razón- soltó con rapidez, arrepintiéndose al instante al ver el su rostro.

-No puedes decirlo enserio-susurro atónito

-Sabes que no miento Harry…- suspiro bajando la vista- mira, amo a Ginny pero es obvio que solo estaba contigo por la fama y todo lo que conlleva, le gusta ser el centro de atención.

-Dudo que a Ron le guste como te expreses de su hermana- su mirada era fría y pesada, no podía creer que estuviera diciendo aquello, ¡Ginny era perfecta para él!

-Por Merlín Harry, incluso el conoce a su hermana. Le dijo tantas veces que si no te amaba por lo que eras que te dejara seguir tu camino, pero jamás le escucho.

-No puedo creerlo- se sentía traicionado, sus propios amigos sabían todo aquello y jamás le mencionaron nada, podía sentir como su cuerpo temblada de la impotencia y coraje- Lo sabían y jamás me dijeron nada- negó con la cabeza incrédulo, incluso Malfoy a pesar de ser un maldito insensible le hubiera dicho la verdad, aunque fuera por joderlo.

-Harry, no era tan fácil… al final de cuentas Ginny es su hermana y Ron mi marido-desvió la mirada nuevamente, sintiéndose avergonzada-realmente lo siento-sollozo, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo.

-¡Y yo soy su mejor amigo!- le grito apretando su puño con fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron casi blancos- ¡Debieron habérmelo dicho!

-¡Lo siento tanto!-sollozo con fuerza llamando la atención de los presentes, cosa que hizo que Harry intentara tranquilizarse un poco.

-Sabias que le quería proponer matrimonio-la miro dolido y decepcionado, Hermione lloro aún más al escucharlo.- y aun así no me dijiste nada.

-No sabía cómo decírtelo-sollozo en busca de un poco de perdón

-Claro- dijo negando y desviando la mirada- será mejor que te vayas.

-Harry por favor, perdóname-le rogo la castaña que lloraba a moco tendido- jamás fue mi intención hacerte daño.

-Lo hubieras pensado antes-fue lo último que le dijo antes de levantarse de la silla y dejándola sola con sus lamentos.

Verdaderamente se sentía traicionado, no se explicaba cómo podían haberse guardado aquello por tanto tiempo, se preguntaba desde cuando era que lo sabían… incluso podía entender un poco a Ron, debido a que era su hermana, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba molesto con él, y Hermione, la justa y verdadera. De ella sinceramente no se lo hubiera esperado jamás. Tal vez después de toda aquella misión le vendría bien, aunque Malfoy fuera su compañero.

* * *

.

.

.

Las encontró decidiendo los últimos arreglos de la boda, Narcisa y Astoria estaban tan entretenidas en su plática que la presencia del rubio paso desapercibida, sabía que sería un caos total cuando les diera la notica de su nueva misión, tal vez debería omitir el nombre de Pansy Parkinson, sabía que Astoria la detestaba al contrario de su madre.

-¿Pero qué haces ahí parado?- reprocho su madre dando un salto en su silla al verlo a una distancia de ellas con el semblante serio.

-¡Draco!-Astoria se levantó del asiento corriendo hacia el para darle un beso en los labios- Ven, al fin hemos terminado, pensé que no acabaríamos nunca- lo arrastro junto con ella hasta sentarlo en la silla frente a su madre.

-¿Sucede algo? No te vez muy animado- suspiro con fuerza, odiaba que lo conociera tan bien.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirles- tomo la mano de Astoria entre la suyas, inhalando con fuerza

-¿Qué pasa Draco? – la voz de Astoria se entrecorto, pensando lo peor.

-El jefe me dio una nueva misión- las vio suspirar y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, conociéndolas se supuso que habían pensado lo peor.

-Eso es normal – se burló Astoria

-Por un momento pensé que te estabas arrepintiendo de la boda- se rio Narcissa más tranquila

-Jamás haría eso, pero no es una misión cualquiera.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es peligrosa?- soltó Narcissa volviéndose a preocupar.

-¡No, no es eso!- alzo la voz un poco intentando calmarlas

-Entonces que es, dilo de una vez- gruño Astoria impaciente

-Tengo que buscar a una persona, el jefe nos dio dos semanas antes de salir en su busca

-¡¿En dos semanas?! ¡Pero nos casamos la siguiente semana!

-Draco, ¿Le dijiste acerca de eso verdad?- su madre tomo la otra mano de Astoria intentando calmarla, estaba temblando de la rabia.

-Lo hice, créeme que intente…

-¡Pues debiste intentarlo más veces!- Draco apretó los puños molesto, él no tenía la culpa de que aquella misión surgiera en estos momentos y ahora su futura esposa le reclamaba.

-Es en dos semanas, podemos casarnos aun no es como…

-¡No, no lo entiendes! ¡¿Qué hay del viaje que haríamos!? – se levantó dela silla casi tirándola en el proceso, Draco la imito para tomarla de los brazos para que lo mirara.

-Aún pueden hacerla, solo tendrá que esperar- Narcissa también se puso de pie acercándose a ellos para calmar la situación si se descontrolaba, sabía que Astoria era un poco dramática.

-¡No! ¡Yo siempre soñé con una boda y después la luna de miel!- exclamo soltándose delos brazos de Draco- ¡No quiero casarme así!

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?- le cuestiono Draco colocándose frente a ella nuevamente, con el rostro furioso ¿Acaso cancelaria la boda? ¡No podía hacerlo!

-¡La boda se suspende! ¡No me casare así!- reprocho haciendo un verdadero escandalo

-Pero hija, todo está planeado ya-intento hacerla entrar en razón su suegra, pero Astoria no iba a ceder, él lo sabía.

-¡Me vale un rábano! ¡Las cosas se harán como se deben!

-Estas exagerando y no puedes estar hablando enserio- le gruño Draco sacudiéndola un poco

-¡Si lo hago! Draco espere un año para salir de Hogwarts y casarme contigo, puedo esperar un poco más, pero mi boda debe ser como siempre la soñé o ¡No me caso!- le grito una vez más zafándose de su agarre para correr lejos de ambos.

-Déjala- le dijo su madre cuando lo vio intentar seguirla

-Pero…

-Está siendo caprichosa e inmadura Draco- la vio sentarse en la mesa con tranquilidad- espera a que se le baje el coraje y después habla con ella y te aconsejo que si sigue opinando lo mismo aceptes sus condiciones.

-No estás hablando enserio ¿O sí?- estaba incrédulo ante las palabras de su madre.

-Por supuesto que si-le dio un sorbo a su café antes de mirarlo nuevamente- su actitud no hace más que confirmarme que no está preparada para el matrimonio. Es mejor que suspendan la boda, tal vez así madura un poco más antes de convertirse en la Señora Malfoy.

Suspiro derrotado, sabía que su madre tenía razón en lo que decía inclusivamente él lo sabía desde hace tiempo.

-Y a todo esto hijo ¿Quién es la persona que debes buscar?- alzo la vista hacia ella, no muy seguro de si debía decirle, pero entonces recordó que su madre era muy amiga de los Parkinson, tal vez ella sabía algo.

-Madre… ¿Alguna vez supiste de alguna poción o algo que haya inventado Pete Parkinson? –lo miro entre sorprendida, confundida y nerviosa era obvio que sabía algo.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-le pregunto incomoda, el lanzo una mirada por donde se había ido Astoria antes de interrogar a su madre.

-Mi misión es sobre ellos, al parecer Pete Parkinson creo algo que podría destruir al ministerio, no es seguro de que sea verdad, pero ellos no quieren arriesgarse.- se acercó más a la mesa, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa- Madre si sabes algo es importante que me lo digas- la vio suspirar dejando la tasa sobre la mesa.

-Fue algo que hizo mal, no tenía intención de crear aquello…

-¿Entonces si existe dicha arma?

-Es un arma solo si cae en manos equivocadas, pero Pete…

-¿Qué es?

-No lo sé, lo único que supe era que logra quitar la magia de las personas

-¿Qué? ¿Y porque demonios no avisaron al ministerio?- le pregunto molesto

-Éramos seguidores del Señor Oscuro ¿Qué crees que hubiera sucedido si se enteraban? – Le hizo ver con molestia- además los teníamos ustedes, no podíamos abandonarlos en aquellos tiempos- intento tranquilizarse ante la explicación de su madre.

-Bien- se froto las sienes algo estresado-aunque algo no tiene sentido aquí.

-¿Qué no tiene sentido? ¿No creerán que lo quiera utilizar o así? El jamás haría algo así

-Madre, los Señores Parkinson no son el problema, si no Pansy.

-Eso es absurdo ¡Pansy no haría tal cosa! – exclamo entre la burla y la molestia- y dudo que lo sepa Pete solo nos dijo a nosotros y a su esposa.

-Solo sabremos eso si encontramos a Pansy, lamentablemente los Señores Parkinson fallecieron en un accidente de avión- se maldijo un poco por la falta de tacto en decirle aquello a su madre, que comenzó a sollozar.

-No puedo creerlo… Pansy ha de estar destrozada- susurro limpiando las lágrimas con un pañuelo que el mismo le dio.

-Madre, sé que la aprecias demasiado pero no podemos asegurarlo, ha estado desaparecida desde hace tiempo y si así fuera no hubiera desaparecido así como así, por eso mismo el ministerio cree que ella es la que amenaza nuestro mundo. – la verdad es que no le importaba si ella fuera capaz de hacer eso o no, solo quería encontrarla para poder seguir con su boda.

-Eso es absurdo, ¿Qué motivo podría tener ella para hacer algo así?

-No lo sé, realmente no sabemos absolutamente nada aún más lo que acabas de decirme- se levantó de su lugar agotado.

-Draco, no puedes decirle a Astoria a quien buscaras- se sonó la nariz tratando de reprimir los sollozos- solo empeorarías la situación.

-Eso ya lo sé- le contesto molesto – Aun si su presencia está arruinando mis planes- termino de decir para dejar a su madre sola con sus lamentos, no pensaba consolarla por la muerte de los padres de Pansy, no después de echar a perder su boda.

Fue directo a la habitación de Astoria para intentar convencerla de que la boda debía hacerse, aunque sabía que era un caso perdido, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era demasiado difícil convencerla.

-No podemos suspenderla-fue lo primero que dijo al entrar a la habitación. Astoria se giró con brusquedad sobre la cama para darle la espalda- Tori… vamos no es tan malo.

-Claro que lo es- sollozo con fuerza volviéndose a el – Toda mi vida soñé con mi boda y la luna de miel, no quiero casarme y tener que esperar a que regreses.

-Astoria, esta misión puede tardar, semanas, meses o incluso años- se sentó a su lado- no creo que quieras…

-Ya lo he decidido Draco, no importa cuánto tiempo te tome, no pienso hacer las cosas de esta forma- se cruzó de brazo desviando la mirada

-¿Estas realmente segura de que así lo quieres? Porque una vez que me vaya no poder regresar- suspiro cansado, sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo intentar hacerla entrar en razón, pero tenía que intentarlo. Astoria lo abrazo con fuerza

-Solo no tardes demasiado.

-Lo intentare-sonrió burlonamente ganándose un golpe suave de su parte antes de besarlo.

-Y a todo esto ¿Quién es a quien debes buscar?- agradeció que recargara la cabeza sobre su pecho para que no viera su rostro.

-Clasificado-la escucho bufar con una risa ahogada, agradecía que no se interesara mucho en sus misiones

-Supongo que Potter también está implicado en esta misión ¿Verdad?

-Ni me lo digas, tendremos que convivir merlín sabe cuánto tiempo, solo espero encontrar el sujeto rápido y terminar con esta estúpida misión-se recostó completamente sobre la cama para descansar mejor junto con Astoria.

-Espero lo mismo… - bostezo cerrando los ojos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo, a veces Draco no entendía como era posible que cayera tan rápido.

Dio un fuerte suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos, no sin antes maldecir a Pansy por sus adentros…


	9. Una pista

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen (:_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 ** _Londres Mágico, Año 2002._**

-¡Potter, tengo noticias!

-Yo también- respondió, casi se pasaba la noche entera pensando en las cosas que Hermione le dijo de Ginny, estaba seguro que podría caer en una depresión si no hacía algo que despejara su mente, por eso mismo se había puesto a trabajar en el caso todo lo que había restado de la tarde y noche.

-¿Así? ¿Qué encontraste?- Draco frunció el ceño disgustado, pensando que siempre tenía que ser Potter el que arruinara sus hallazgos.

-Mira esto, son imágenes de los pasajeros del accidente del avión- coloco las fotos sobre la mesa para que se acercara y las mirara –aquí están los padres, pero la imagen de Pansy Parkinson no aparece en ninguna parte. Tengo la sensación de que huían de algo o alguien ¿Por qué más se cambiarían el nombre?- tomo la foto de los padres entre sus manos y entrecerró los ojos pensativos.

-¿Eso fue lo que encontraste? – rodo los ojos, aquello había sido una pérdida de tiempo y no los llevaba a nada, sonrió de pronto recordando que su hallazgo era mejor. ¡Por primera vez!

-Sí, eso tan siquiera nos dice porque nombre debemos buscar a Parkinson.

-Pero solo tienes un apellido, eso no…

-Te equivocas- lo corto con brusquedad- ayer por la noche me traslade a parís y mire en el registro del hospital a donde fueron a dar todos los heridos y encontré…

-Espera ¿Qué? – Lo detuvo Draco incrédulo- ¿Fuiste a parís, solo y en la noche? – su rostro se convirtió en uno lleno de resentimiento y furia. - ¡Rayos Potter, se supone que somos un equipo!

-¡Necesitaba concentrarme en algo ¿De acuerdo?!- le dijo con el mismo tono de voz alzado- tenías razón- susurro.

Aquellas palabras parecieron tener un cierto efecto tranquilizador en Draco que le lanzo una expresión de felicidad, que Harry no tuvo más que rodar los ojos exasperado.

-¿Qué dijiste?- sonrió sintiendo como su ego se inflaba más

-Tenías razón acerca de Ginny… y yo solo necesitaba distraerme para no pensar en ello ¿Si?- tomo un fuerte suspiro bajo la mirada penetrante de Draco.

-Vaya – susurro, se quedaron en silencio unos momentos sin saber que decir, por primera vez Draco parecía no querer burlarse del dolor de Potter- Yo suspendí mi boda- se encogió de hombros intentando en cierta forma que jamás admitiría, que se sintiera un poco mejor.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Cosas de Astoria, nada importante y que te interese- sonrió con sorna y se sentó frente a Harry quien reía disimuladamente, tomo las fotos de los padres de Pansy – Así que ¿Evans?

-Así es, lo que se me hace extraño…- se tomó unos segundos en silencio, recargando sus brazos sobre la mesa- en el hospital de Paris hay un registro de una persona con ese apellido "Amy Evans"- le dijo entregando otra foto que saco de la carpeta- pero lo curioso es que nadie recuerda nada acerca de ella, ni que fuera parte del accidente.

-¿Y que decía el archivo? ¿Por qué estaba ahí?- cuestiono Draco comenzando a no entender que estaba sucediendo.

-Solo había registro del servidor, según un guardia hubo un tipo de accidente en el hospital y perdieron algunos archivos ¿Extraño no crees? Es como si alguien quisiera borrar cualquier pista de ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices tan seguro de que ella no es la que está intentando no ser atrapada? Suenas como si estuvieras convencido de que es inocente- entre cerro los ojos suspicaz, ni siquiera sabía por qué se molestaba de que alguien pensara eso.

-Simplemente no creo que Parkinson sea capaz de hacerle daño al mundo mágico.

-Eso no lo sabemos Potter…

-A todo esto ¿Qué averiguaste tú? – lo corto Harry antes de que comenzara a discutir por diferencia de opiniones, como lo era siempre.

-Es acerca del arma Potter- Draco se alegró al ver el rostro de Potter sorprenderse y pedirle que continuara- no sé qué es ni como luzca, pero se lo que hace.

-¿Y qué es lo que hace entonces?- le pidió Harry impaciente

-Nos quita la habilidad de hacer magia- el ojiverde se lo quedo mirando como si estuviera desconfiando de él o más bien como si aquello le preocupara.

-Eso es imposible ¿no?

-Pues mi madre parecía estar muy segura de que funcionaba- apretó la mandíbula al decir aquello, se había dicho a si mismo que era mejor evitar dar nombres.

-¿Tu madre? ¿Ella sabía de esto?- bufo antes de dejarlo contestar- pero que pregunta tan torpe. Es obvio que debía saber algo, era amigos de ellos.

-Cuidado con el tono Potter-lo amenazo el rubio

-¿Cuál tono?- levanto las manos en forma de que omitiera su pregunta- olvídalo, mejor dime qué más te dijo ¿Por qué la creo? ¿Por qué jamás dieron parte al ministerio?

-Eran mortifago en ese entonces, date una idea de eso-bufo ante su contestación áspera pero aun así no dijo nada para que continuara- Fue algo que salió mal, no tenía intención de crearla, al menos eso fue lo que mi madre me dijo y parece ser que nadie sabía acerca de eso más que mis padres y ellos.

-Eso nos deja en donde mismo- se revolvió el cabello con fatiga- al menos sabemos que dicha arma existe y es peligrosa en las manos equivocadas- Draco asintió ante su conclusión- ¿Crees que Parkinson sea una amenaza? – lo miro con atención, a su punto de vista eso le parecía un poco loco ¿Qué motivo podría tener? Es verdad que no le fue tan bien después de querer entregarlo, pero jamás se le acuso de nada.

-Es lo más seguro- se encogió de hombros recargándose sobre el respaldo dela silla- ¿Por qué de otra manera habría desaparecido?

-Puede que la esté protegiendo- sugirió, Draco soltó una carcajada.

-¿De quién? Nadie más lo sabía, para mí que se volvió loca y está planeando algo aparte de joder mis planes de boda- menciono frunciendo los labios.

-Bueno, lo sabremos cuando la encontremos pero por ahora no podemos suponer nada- negó con la cabeza, esta misión parecía estarle dándole a su compañero miles de dolores de cabeza- pero primero antes debemos investigar lo que hacían los padres, si le comento a alguien o algo.

-Sí, de hecho vengo con los expedientes- abrió su maletín sacando dos carpetas aventándoles sobre la mesa del escritorio- Al parecer Miriam Parkinson no salía mucho de casa, las únicas personas a las que veía era mi Madre y una tal Aidé Pretul.

-No me suena su apellido-susurro pensativo

-Tal vez sea porque es Muggle, me pregunto qué tipo de relación podría tener con esta persona.

-¿Por qué…? Espera aquí dice que Pete Parkinson comenzó a trabajar en una empresa Muggle-se inclinó más sobre la mesa para que ambos pudieran leer el informe- tal vez de ahí conocí a esta mujer.

-¿Pero por qué trabajaría en un lugar muggle? – Cuestiono Draco rascándose el mentón- tenía su propia empresa en el mundo mágico.

-Tal vez debamos hablar más con tu madre acerca de Pete Parkinson.

-No involucrare a mi madre en esto- reclamo Draco con rapidez cruzándose de brazos

-Solo quiero que nos diga cómo era, sus ambiciones y personalidad, no es nada del otro mundo- reclamo el ojiverde.

-Con una condición, nada de mencionar acerca del arma. Ella no sabe nada

-Hecho- acepto el ojiverde dándole una sonrisa victoriosa

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _En algún lugar de Europa, Año 2002_**

Lograron encontrar uno de esos hoteles de paso que se encuentran en a las afueras de las ciudades después de caminar horas por el bosque, no se atrevieron a pedir un aventón por el hecho de que pudieran ser aquellos tipos. No se dirigieron la palabra en todo el camino, Amy/Pansy estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos sobre Nan que había olvidado por completo la presencia de Kyle, mientras que él intentaba pensar en que explicación le daría cuando notara el cambio de color en su cabello.

-Tienen suerte, es la última habitación que tengo disponible- los inspecciono de arriba abajo una vez que estuvo fuera del mostrador y los guiaba por el pasillo- ¿Dura noche?- se detuvo de pronto mirándolos con sospecha

-No tiene idea, se nos quedó estancado el coche en un gran pozo de tierra mojada- mintió ágilmente Kyle que cualquier expresión de desconfianza del señor desapareció de su rostro.

-Gracias a dios que su motel no estaba tan lejos-reanudaron el paso y Amy/Pansy bostezo que hasta sus ojos lloraron un poco, realmente estaba muy cansada por aquella larga caminata.

-Me imagino, no es nada fácil cuando no tienen la condición de caminar largas horas-se burló deteniendo el paso nuevamente sobre la puerta número 16, como si en verdad conociera algo sobre ellos.

Amy/Pansy se quedó admirando el número de la puerta, como si de alguna forma eso le estuviera diciendo algo. ¿Pero qué? No lo sabía, aun de todas formas despego la vista e intento no darle importancia, concentrando mejor en la voz de Kyle llamándola.

-Amy…-ella sonrió con calidez desviando la vista hacia el anciano que le extendía las llaves, y lo tomo entre sus manos y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de inmediato.

-Gracias- susurro tomando la mano de Kyle y de un jalón adentrándolo a la habitación bajo la mirada reprobatoria del anciano.

-Chicos- lo escucharon susurrar junto con sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo. Amy/Pansy se desplomo sobre la cama agotada.

-¿Estas bien?

-No debiste venir…-se incorporó sobre la cama negando, el riesgo de que algo le sucediera la ponía de nervios- Por favor, no me veas así- le pidió desviando la mirada

-Te lo dije, no voy a dejarte sola- tenía la vista pegada a ella sin siquiera moverse un centímetro

-Estar conmigo es peligroso Kyle ¿no te das cuenta?- se señaló con su mano, su desesperación era tan notoria ante sus ojos. Se acercó hasta ella hincándose sobre el suelo.

-Amy, no te dejare-intento tomarla de las manos pero ella se levantó interrumpiendo el contacto con brusquedad.

-Dios eres un maldito necio-gruño dándole la espalda intentando reprimir las lágrimas

-Por dios Amy…- se levantó acercándose a ella y haciéndola girar para que lo mirara- no durarías si llegaras a toparte con esas personas de nuevo.

-¡Y tú qué sabes!-lo empujo- ¡ni siquiera me conoces!

-Ni tu a mí, soy capaz de cuidarnos por ambos y di lo que quieras pero ¡No me iré, no te dejare sola!- se exalto al final adentrándose al baño azotándola puerta.

-Bien, me iré yo-gruño con furia, pero con la voz baja para que no la escuchara, tomo la mochila con rapidez y se acercó a la puerta, ya estaba casi en una apertura perfecta para que ella pudiera atravesar pero Kyle la cerró antes de que ella pudiera dar el primer paso.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- todo había sido tan rápido, había dado un salto en cuanto la puerta se cerró, sintió como la giro colocando su espalda contra la puerta con fuerza y tomándola de los hombros con ambas manos. –Amy deja de ser tan orgullosa y caprichosa, tu vida está en juego no puedes ir por ahí…- sus palabras se fueron desvaneciendo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y el ritmo de su corazón parecía latir cada vez más, ¡Calor, eso tenía! Trago saliva, no podía dejar de mirar aquel torso sin camisa y aquel cabello ondulado desarreglado caerle sobre su rostro. Quería tomarlo ahí mismo y besarlo hasta que le doliera la boca, quería que él le arrancara la ropa con brusquedad y la tirara a la cama, que la tocara y besara en aquellas partes que nadie podía ver a simple vista, quería que la hiciera suya que… -Amy ¡¿me estas escuchando?!

-¿Eh?- articulo sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

-¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que dije?- la soltó cruzando los brazos molesto y arqueando una ceja, Amy/Pansy se mordió el labio ante aquello, pues sus brazos en aquella posición hacían que se notara lo bien ejercitado que se mantenía.

-Sí. Si, por supuesto, yo…

-Mentirosa-susurro indignado - ¿en qué demonios pensabas?

-¿Quién dice que pensaba en algo?- se alejó de él comenzando a desesperarse – lo único que hacía era ignorarte, como lo hare si decides perseguirme- sentencio cruzando los brazos.

-Me acostumbrare- sonrió enseñándole las llaves y guardándolas en su bolsillo del pantalón.

-No puedes hacer eso-lo detuvo antes de que lograra entrar al baño- Kyle, dame las llaves-le pidió de forma amenazante.

-Te las daré cuando aceptes que iré contigo y dejes esa estúpida actitud de querer protegerme.

-¿Protegerte?- se burló soltándolo de su agarre- no es por protegerte Kyle, tu solo eres un estorbo que lograra hacer que me meten a mí, ni siquiera me interesas- decirle aquellas cosas eran perturbadoras, no sabía de donde encontraba el valor de decirlas sin romperse, pues claramente todo aquello que decía no era verdad. El solo hecho de que algo le sucediera le aterraba.

-Eso no parecía cuando me besaste- podría no conocerla pero sabía perfectamente que aquella postura solo era para alejarlo, aunque tenía que admitir que parecía demasiado sincera.

-Por dios, eso no significo nada para mí, solo fue el momento. Desperdicias tu tiempo- pensaba que tal vez si le hacía ver que no sentía nada se iría, le dejaría de importar pero realmente no conocía muy bien a Kyle.

–Di lo que quieras, no me iré.-sin decir más le azoto la puerta del baño prácticamente en la cara, impidiéndole replicar.

-¡Bien, quédate entonces!-grito golpeando la puerta con la poca fuerza que tenía- ¡Pero no creas que te hablare o te mirare, será como si no existieras!

Kyle rodo los ojos junto con un suspiro, era demasiado necia y no sabría cuánto tardaría en hacerle ver que no importara lo que hiciera él no se iría de su lado. Temía que en verdad cumpliera lo que decía, y por primera vez se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos se conocían, era tan difícil descifrar que era lo que lo había llevado a enamorarse de aquella joven caprichosa y prepotente y no era que le importara mucho, lo único que quería era estar a su lado, protegerla.

-¿Cómo demonios explicare lo de su cabello cuando se vea?- susurro recordando- bueno al menos servirá para que me dirija la palabra- se metió dentro de la ducha y disfruto tanto de las gotas de agua tibia que recorrieron su cuerpo.

Cuando salió del baño tomo una de las batas que se encontraban colgadas, tendría que pasarse a comprar ropa ya que su mochila la había dejado en un pequeño hotel en el pueblo de Cerda. Amy/Pansy le dio un golpe con su hombro con brusquedad antes de entrar al baño con el semblante serio y rojo de la ira.

-¿No te lastimaste?-le sonrió, recibiendo de respuesta el azote de la puerta en su rostro.

Negó con una sonrisa y se sentó sobre la cama esperando el grito que daría cuando se viera en el espejo, escucho la regadera abrirse y cerrarse después de unos minutos, sin dejar de mirar la puerta pasaron al menos casi 30 minutos y no se escuchó absolutamente, se imaginó a Amy salir de la ventana del baño o tener un accidente, que ni siquiera lo pensó y abrió la puerta de una patada.

-¡Amy!- grito mirando dentro del baño, donde Amy lo miro a lo lejos envuelta sobre la toalla mirándose en el espejo.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- le reclamo negando con la cabeza, indignada, tomo el cepillo para peinarse el cabello soltando un bufido en el paso- si querías verme desnuda o algo así, llegaste tarde y además…

-Creí que no me dirigirías la palabra-le recordó con molestia para después hacerla a un lado y notarla cepillarse el cabello como si nada. –Oye…

-¿Y qué esperabas? Que me quedara callada mientras satisfaces tu lado pervertido-se cruzó de brazos tomando la bata extra para ponérsela por encima de la toalla para que Kyle no viera nada.

-Estás loca, yo no soy ningún pervertido- alzo la voz un poco acercándose a ella olvidando de nuevo el tema del cabello

-¿A no?

-¡No!

-Tal vez un pervertido no, pero si un exhibicionista - se giró con rapidez hacia el espejo tragando saliva, se sentía acalorada, entre la burla y el nerviosismo. Kyle tuvo que mirarse para ver como la bata se abrió levemente exponiendo un poco de su piel desnuda.

-Comienzo a creer que eres insoportable- susurro cerrando su bata nuevamente - Y por cierto ¿No notas tu cabello, diferente?- se colocó detrás de ella mirando su reflejo sobre el espejo

-¿Qué con él? Es negro- se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera nada extraño

-Sí, pero era rubio- Amy/Pansy soltó una risa leve- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- frunció la boca.

-Mi cabello siempre ha sido negro, no se de lo que hablas-dejo el cepillo y paso por su lado para salir del baño, seguida de Kyle.

-No, no, no. Tu cabello era rubio Amy, Nan hizo algo-le dijo con rapidez ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo ahí?

-¡Estás loco!- se rio nuevamente- Oh, ya veo. Inventas todo esto solo para que te dirija la palabra ¿cierto?- la vio acostarse sobre la cama con tanta calma que comenzaba a molestarse.

-¡No estoy inventando nada! ¡Tu cabello era rubio!- grito desesperado, la vio rodar los ojos y levantarse para sacar algo de la bolsa.

-Ten míralo por ti mismo… negro- le azoto el pasaporte sobre el pecho, solo para confundirse mas ¿en verdad había imaginado todo? No, el había visto su cabello y ayudado a pintarlo de color negro, ella era rubia.

-Pero…

-Ahora si me disculpas, me iré a la cama- se volvió acostar tapándose el cuerpo completo con brusquedad.

-No…- él sabía lo que había visto y todo… no pudo imaginarse todo aquello al menos que… Nan le hubiera hecho algo con el hechizo para que ella no se diera cuenta. ¡Claro, si se hubiera visto con un color diferente no sabría ni que estaba pensando! Al parecer aquel destello que había visto, no solo había cambiado su color de cabello si no que también le había modificado la memoria. ¿Pero si podía hacer eso? ¿Por qué no le regreso sus recuerdos? ¿O tal vez no era algo tan fácil? Su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas que decidió dejar de matarse en explicaciones que sabía que no encontraría, al menos se alegraba de no tener que tranquilizarla cuando se hubiera dado cuenta y comenzara la paranoia… exactamente como él.

-Nan… maldita bruja-pensó acostándose sobre la cama, si no fuera una persona muy segura de sí misma, podría a ver perdido la cordura.

* * *

.

.

-Mira lo que compre- Kyle entro aventando sobre la cama varias bolsas

-¡Ya era hora Kyle! – le recrimino tomándolas bolsas y mirándolas incrédula- ¿Ropa? ¿Compraste ropa y no comida?

-La necesitamos, yo no pienso ir caminando con la misma ropa asquerosa de ayer

-Me dejaste aquí encerrada, muriéndome de hambre- le recordó entre dientes- ni siquiera el maldito servicio de comida pudo entrar.

-Tenía que, capaz y cuando regresara ya no te encontraba- Amy/Pansy hizo un ruidito chillón tomando una prenda y lanzándosela a la cara, la cual el tomo con agilidad.- Gracias, es la que buscaba- le sonrió antes de meterse al baño y escucharla gritar.

-Mm…- suspiro mirando una prenda sobre su mano- no esta tan mal- susurro, intentando calmarse, sabía que la única forma de deshacerse de él era siendo indiferente, tratándolo mal, lo que fuera, hacer que la odiara para que se fuera… era la única manera de que estuviera a salvo, lejos de ella aunque toda fibra de su ser le exigiera que lo quería cerca.

-¿Ya estas lista?-salió del baño en el momento en que la vio ponerse la última bota. Realmente se veía hermosa.

-Parezco uno de esos que tienen problema emocionales-bufo mirándose en el espejo, tenía un vestido de color negro de botones, y unas botas con un pequeño tacón y una chaqueta de color azul rey encima.

-No seas una llorona y vamos, tenemos que conseguir transporte- metió todo en una mochila y la tomo de la mano, casi jalándola para que comenzara a caminar.

-¿Y a donde iremos genio? No sabemos ni en donde estamos ni a donde ir y…

-Cállate quieres- le pidió mientras caminaban por la el monte sin rumbo, hasta que pudieron ver la carretera a lo lejos- párate ahí- le indico en la cera- pero cubre tu cara por si acaso.

-¿Y qué hago?- pregunto asustada, el hecho de que fueran aquellas personas le provocaba pánico

-Solo levanta el pulgar-le indico Kyle muy atento al primer carro que paso deteniéndose con éxito.

Amy/Pansy levanto un poco la vista para ver la camioneta que se había detenido frente a ellos, en el cual había dos chicas mirando a Kyle sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos. Kyle le hacía señas para que entrara al coche, quería replicar pero la verdad es que no se veía ningún alma en la carretera. Era eso o esperar miles de horas a que otro carro se detuviera.

-Voy a lamentar esto- se dijo a si misma antes de subir al coche con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Y cómo te llamas guapo?-le pregunto con voz seductora- Yo me llamo Yulieth, pero me dicen Yuls- Amy/Pansy la miro con desagrado, la tipa parecía una cualquiera, tenía un top que decía "DIVA", su cabello era largo de color rojo sangre, tenía la piel aperlada y sus ojos parecían los de un gato. – y ella es Michelle, pero le dicen Chell.

-Dinos tu nombre- le pidió la otra joven girando su cuerpo, quedando de rodillas sobre el asiento para mirar hacia atrás, directamente hacia Kyle.

-Su nombre es Kyle yo soy Amy- contesto por el con rapidez inspeccionándola, tenía el cabello de color rubio y un vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-¿Es tu novia?- la señalo mirándola como si no se pudiera comparar con ella.

-No, es solo mi amiga- le contesto Kyle sonriéndole, mirando de reojo la reacción de Amy/Pansy, quien parecía estar tragándose el coraje, cosa que no pudo evitar darle un poco de satisfacción.

-¿Y a donde se dirigen? Nosotras vamos a una fiesta, deberías venir Kyle, no es muy lejos de aquí, ¿verdad Yuls?- miro a su amiga con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Sí, deberías venir. Va hacer una bomba-se rio junto con la otra, Amy/Pansy no podía evitar sentir estrés al verlas mascar el chicle con la boca abierta, aparte de que las miradas que le daban a Kyle le estaban hirviendo la sangre. Debía controlarse y dejar que se fuera con ella y aprovechar para irse.

-No creo que sea posible…

-Vamos Kyle, será divertido- aquello era incomodo tanto para Kyle como Amy/Pansy que rodo los ojos con descaro. Odiaba a aquellas chicas.

-Suena genial, deberías ir-le sugirió interrumpiéndolo con una sonrisa fingida.

-No iré a ningún lado sin ti Amy…

-Ella también puede venir.

-¿Está muy lejos de aquí?-Kyle se removió en el asiento, pensando que tal vez no era mala idea, necesitaba un poco de distracción, ambos.

-Como a 2 horas y media, llegaremos justo a tiempo-Amy/Pansy miro la hora en la radio que marcaba las 4 de la tarde.

-¿Qué clase de fiesta empieza a las 8? ¿No es muy temprano?

-¿Acaso no sales? – Se burló Chell carcajeándose- este tipo de fiestas empiezan desde temprano por el calor y duran hasta el amanecer, son sensacionales- Amy hizo una mueca, quiso imaginar que en su vida pasada salía mucho.

-¿Es por eso que visten tan vulgar?- le contesto mirándola con arrogancia, ganándose una mirada amenazante por parte de ambas, lo cual ni siquiera la inmuto un poco.

-¿Disculpa?

-Perdónenla, quería ser monja- Kyle le agrando los ojos en forma reprobatoria, pero simplemente rodo los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia la carretera.

En todo el camino Amy/Pansy miraba como Kyle sonreía y movía los brazos con incomodidad, fingiendo divertirse con las canciones que ponían en el reproductor, mientras le lanzaba o ponía unos collares hawaianos. Le estaba constando no arrancarle los brazos en esos instantes, incluso no golpearla cuando veía la mano de la tal Chell rozarle la pierna de manera pervertida.

-¡Llegamos!-exclamaron con emoción bajando de la camioneta y jalando Kyle junto con ellas dejándola atrás.

Jamás había visto a tanta gente desde que había salido del hospital a excepción de la feria, divertirse de aquella manera. Todos tenían en sus manos vasos y en otros cigarrillos, gritando y saltando como locos, uno paso corriendo haciéndola detener el paso con brutalidad.

-Hey, no te quedes atrás-le dijo Kyle saliendo de la nada para tomarla de la mano, de la cual ella se zafo con rapidez.

-No te preocupes por mí- le contesto mirando en dirección en donde estaban las chicas que los habían traído ahí- deberías ir, te están esperando.

-Querrás decir nos están esperando-la tomo nuevamente con fuerza para que no se pudiera soltar de nuevo y encaminándose hasta donde estaban las chicas, las cuales rodaron los ojos al verla.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para perderla de vista-le comento Yuls a su amiga

-Tengo una idea-contesto dándole un vaso a Yuls, saco algo de su pantalón y lo coloco en uno de los que estaban, el cual se lo entrego a Amy/Pansy una vez que llego, otro a Kyle y uno para ella.

-¡Que comience la fiesta!- exclamaron haciendo un brindis y tomándoselo de jalón junto con Kyle.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Amy haciendo una mueca al dar un pequeño sorbo

-Tequila, anda tómatelo Amy-insistió Chell casi haciéndola que se lo tomara a fuerzas

-Ven bailemos Kyle- vio como la pelirroja se lo llevaba al centro de la pista, el cual era una sala en realidad, lo tomaba de las manos para colocárselas sobre la cintura mientras ella se balanceaba hacia adelante y atrás.

-Dime la verdad, ¿Son novios o algo así?- le pregunto Chell, al verla como los miraba con enojo

-No.

-¿Segura? Porque a mí y a Yuls nos encantaría… tu sabes- sonrió con lujuria

-Adelante, aunque dudo que el quiera algo-le contesto alejándose del lugar cuando el castaño se distrajo.

-¡Diviértete!-la escucho gritar mientras ella caminaba recorriendo el lugar.

-Maldita estúpida, son un par de vulgares- susurro para sí misma chocando con varias personas hasta llegar al patio, el cual tenía una enorme alberca en el centro.

Se alejó lo más posible de toda aquella gente desconocida, para dejarse tirar en el suelo al momento en que comenzó a sentir un poco mareada.

Mientras que Kyle seguía rodeado por aquellas chicas quien no dejaban de tocarle el rostro cada vez que quería girar a verificar si Amy/Pansy seguía en su lugar.

-Ella está bien, diviértete con nosotras-le dijo Chell pegando su cuerpo al de él.

Podía sentir las manos de ambas estarlo manoseando, lo habían atrapado entre ambas impidiéndole moverse como era debido. No había pasado mucho hasta que lo poco que tenia de caballero se esfumo apartándolas con brusquedad.

-De acuerdo ya estuvo bueno- les dijo una vez fuera de su agarre.

-¿Nos estas rechazando? ¿Acaso no nos estás viendo?-le dijo indignada una de las chicas

-Vamos Kyle, sabes que quieres- le dijo la otra acercándose a él nuevamente, pero la aparto antes de que pudiera abrazarlo.

-Iré a buscar a Amy-les contesto mirándolas reprobatoriamente y alejándose de ambas.

-¡Tú te lo pierdes!-las escucho gritar conforme caminaba buscándola.

-En donde te metiste Amy?-se preguntó buscando por todos lados dentro de la casa.

-¿No deberíamos hacer algo? Esos chicos no creen que tengan intención de ayudarla, parecía no saber ni siquiera que estaba sucediendo.

-Para mí que le pusieron algo en su bebida.

-Eso no es nuestro asunto, no creo que debamos meternos- escucho unas chicas hablar por lo bajo. Tenía la extraña sensación de que se trataba de ella, se acercó esperanzado de que fuera otra persona.

-Disculpen, esa chica de la que hablan… ¿Tenía el cabello negro y alguna chaqueta azul?-pregunto tragando saliva.

-Sí, ¿La conoces?

-¿A dónde la llevaron?- les pregunto desesperado, cosa que asusto un poco a las jóvenes

-Mira no queremos meternos en problemas

-No, no. Espera, necesito que me digas a donde la llevaron- imploro

Las vio mirarse entre sí, como debatiendo si debían abrirla boca

-Por favor, solo dime a donde se la llevaron, no diré que ustedes me dijeron-le pregunto a una de las chicas que se veía más dócil.

La joven miro a sus amigas que se encogieron de hombros, dándole la libertad de decidir por ella misma. La vio suspirar antes de contestarle

-Los vi subir a las habitaciones- corrió de prisa hasta las escaleras-¡es todo lo que se!-le escucho gritar una vez que subía con rapidez.

Había miles de puertas a las cuales había abierto sin siquiera pensarlo, en algunas habían parejas en pleno acto y en otras apenas comenzaban, no se molestó en cerrarles la puerta nuevamente, lo único en lo que pensaba era encontrarla.

-¡Amy!-grito abriendo unas de las ya casi ultimas puertas que había. Lo que vio lo dejo con la sangre hirviendo.

-¿Te unes a la fiesta amigo?-le dijo uno de los chicos que se encontraba apunto de desvestirse. Su vista se posó en la joven que yacía media inconsciente sobre la cama, aun vestida.

-¡Aléjense de ella, malditos cerdos!-grito yéndose contra el joven ebrio, derrumbándolo sobre el piso, ninguno de sus compañeros se quedó para mirar, todos salieron de prisa conforme Kyle golpeaba al sujeto hasta dejarlo inconsciente. –Amy… ¿Estas bien? ¿Me escuchas?-le hablo deseando que le contestara.

-Kyle…- susurro sin poder sostenerse, la tuvo que tomar entre sus brazos.

-Rayos Amy… ¿Qué demonios tomaste?-su voz era preocupante, no quiso pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si no llegaba a tiempo.

-Nada, yo… solo, tome ese vaso-le contesto forzadamente y entrecortada, su cabeza se ladeaba sin poder dejarla fija.

-Esas malditas-susurro Kyle al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, no necesitaba pensarlo para saber que ellas le habían puesto algo en su bebida para deshacerse de ella.

Una de las cosas que amaba de la gente de pueblo, era que siempre tenían una copia de sus vehículos dentro y era tanto el coraje que no le importo tomar la camioneta de aquellas chicas y llevársela sin decir pio, y tenía que admitirlo, por primera vez se sentía bien al cometer un delito, aunque jamás lo hubiera hecho, pero al menos ahora tenían en que moverse.

-Descuida Amy, estarás bien- le susurro mientras manejaba y le quitaba un mechón de su rostro dormitante.

* * *

.

.

-¡Ese maldito, se robó la camioneta!- Yuls hacia un coraje al ver que su vehículo había desaparecido.

-Descuida, encontraremos quien nos lleve-le contesto Chell quien besaba a un tipo sin poner mucha importancia al asunto

-¡Oye…!- Yuls rodo los ojos al tipo que le hablaba a lo lejos

-¿Qué?- le dijo de mala manera una vez que llego a su lado

-Aquella chica con la que llegaste… ¿Su nombre no era Pansy?- Yuls lo miro inspeccionándolo, era un tipo bien dotado, tenía la tez morena y unos impresionantes ojos de color verde.

-No lo recuerdo… Chell ¿Cómo se llamaba la chica?

-Amy- le contesto su amiga sin separar la boca del sujeto que besaba con intensidad.

-¿La conoces?-le pregunto Yuls

-Creí que era una vieja amiga, pero parece que me equivoque-le contesto sin más antes de irse.

" _Estoy seguro de que era Pansy, ¿Por qué se cambiaría el nombre?"_ pensó el joven conforme caminaba _"Tal vez deba preguntarle a Daphne"_

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Londres Mágico, Año 2002**_

Draco y Harry se encontraban en la Misión Malfoy, tenían alrededor de 20 minutos a que bajara Narcissa de su habitación, cosa que comenzaba a impacientarlos.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?- gruño Harry algo agotado

-¿Y cómo quieres que sepa?- le contesto de mala gana Draco quien caminaba de un lado a otro su la sala de estar.

-Deberías ir y checar- sugirió

-No es necesario ya estoy aquí-Narcissa entro a la habitación llamando la atención de ambos.

-Buenas tardes, Señora Malfoy-saludo Harry poniéndose de pie para estrechar su mano con la de ella.

-Igualmente Harry- le contesto con una sonrisa amable- siéntate, estás en tu casa- Draco rodo los ojos al escucharla.

-No seas tan cordial, solo viene a interrogarte- bufo Draco molesto

-Eso no es verdad- reprocho Harry.

Narcissa ahogo una risita con sus manos.

-Lo siento, no sé cómo pueden ser compañeros con esa actitud entre ustedes- se burlo

-Nosotros tampoco-contestaron al unísono

-En fin, dime Harry ¿Qué necesitas saber?- se sentó sobre el sillón entrelazando sus manos para ponerle completa atención.

-Queremos saber algunas cosas de Pete Parkinson- contesto Draco dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Qué quieren saber?-los miro meticulosamente

-Hemos averiguado que adquirió una empresa muggle ¿Sabe usted para qué?-le pregunto Harry tranquilamente tomando un poco de su té.

-Para tener más ganancias, es obvio- dejo su taza sobre la mesa antes de proseguir- Pete era un hombre demasiado ambicioso, le gustaba tener poder y millones de galones como de dólares.

-¿Pero de que le serviría tener una empresa muggle? Eso no tiene sentido-le dijo Draco, sentándose alado de Harry.

-Hay magos que compran ese tipo de empresas, y mientras fuera más dinero para él, le daba igual si eran muggles o brujos. ¿Pero que tiene esto que ver?- estaba confundida.

-Creemos…- escucho un carraspeo de Draco, rodo los ojos antes de corregirse- Creo que tal vez Pansy este huyendo de alguien que pueda haber sabido del arma que creo.

Narcissa se removió incomoda y Draco le lanzo una mirada molesta.

-Aunque estuvieras en lo cierto ¿Para que un muggle querría una poción? Es ilógico. – Bufo Draco con burla- más bien usaría a un mago en su conveniencia.

-Draco, puede que tenga razón- concordó Narcissa con Harry- Dudo que todos los muggles nos acepten, puede a ver personas que nos aborrezcan.

-Solo estás de acuerdo porque la aprecias

-Así es- le dijo molesta- y no cambiare de opinión hasta que se demuestre lo contrario- Harry suspiro.

-Supongo que tendremos que ir a investigar esa empresa y Aidé Pretul- concluyo Harry

-Deberíamos encontrar a Parkinson y terminar con esto- gruño el rubio.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio cuando el rechino de una puerta se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¿Qué quería Blaise, hermana?-escucharon la voz de Astoria, se levantaron para salir de la sala y saludarla pero la contestación de Daphne los hizo detenerse.

-Pansy.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esa aquí? No me digas que quiere venir a robarme al novio- se escucharon la risa de Astoria, pero era claro que le molestaba escuchar el nombre.

-No, ni al caso. De hecho solo me pregunto si Pansy se había teñido el cabello a negro y si tenia alguna idea de por que se hacia llamar Amy

-¿Qué?

-Sí, creyó verla en una fiesta en las afueras de Italia creo que fue lo que dijo, la verdad no le tome importancia

-Hiciste bien, a nadie le interesa Pansy Parkinson.

-Creo que hay que apresurarnos aquí Potter y llamar a Blaise para más información- le sugirió Draco un poco más relajado.

-Tienes razón- concordó Harry, alegre de tener al menos una pista de Parkinson.

 _ **N/A: Gracias por los comentarios, se los agradezco mucho y espero que les agrade el capítulo y bueno cada vez se acerca más el momento en que Harry, Draco y Pansy se reencuentren. ¿Me pregunto que pasara?**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué tal Kyle, no se enamoran de él cada día más? Yo sí, porque me lo imagino como mi Evan Peters xD**_

 _ **Espero que les agrade y espero sus comentarios, gracias por seguir leyéndome.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	10. El adiós e informaciones falsas

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen (:_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 _ **Lugar desconocido, Año 2002.**_

-¿Dónde estamos?-le calaron los ojos con la luz solar que daba directo en la cara, la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía como si le fuera a explotar. Exploro con la mirada una vez que sus ojos se adaptaron, estaba en el interior de una camioneta – ¿Por qué dormimos en un coche?- ladeo su cabeza para mirar a Kyle que roncaba y estaba en una posición que creía demasiado incomoda.

-Kyle, despierta… quiero ir al baño- lo movió un poco intentando despertarlo

-Mm… ahí hay papel, ve tu-fue lo único que logro ronronear

-¿Estás loco?- levanto la vista para ver a las afueras, donde pudo notar que no había más que tierra y un sin fin de árboles- No haré en un monte.

-Entonces. Aguántate- gruño, Amy/Pansy se dio cuenta que le estaba contestando dormido.

Bajo del coche entrecerrando los ojos y resoplando, el calor era demasiado intenso y el sol ardía en el rostro, se puso su mano sobre la frente para evitar que le calara la luz del sol, mientras buscaba un lugar de su agrado.

-No puedo creer que vaya hacer esto- susurro buscando el papel de baño en el asiento trasero.

Camino un largo tramo y se ocultó sobre un enorme árbol que le tapaba la vista.

-Dios, esto es humillante-cerro los ojos con vergüenza mientras se hincaba y se bajaba las pantaletas.

Jamás en su vida había hecho tanta, no recordaba que hubiera tomado demasiada agua o algo por el estilo para que meara demasiado.

Una vez que termino, se limpió y comenzaba a subirse las pantaletas cuando escucho un pequeño ruido proveniente a unos pocos metros de ella. Giro su cabeza a la izquierda y algo caminaba hacia ella, o más bien se arrastraba haciendo un pequeño sonido que cascabeleaba

-¡Ay no, no, no, no!- grito terminando de subirse su prenda, para darle la vuelta al árbol y chocar con Kyle y terminar ambos en el suelo.

-Hey… te estaba buscando…-gimió cuando la vio sobre él- ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto apoyándose sobre sus hombros y girando la cabeza para verla correr.

-¡Hay una enorme serpiente, corre!-le grito subiéndose al carro con alteración.

Kyle se rió al verla, pensando que estaba exagerando, pero cuando regreso la vista al frente y la vio arrastrándose hacia él, sacando su alargada lengua y aquella cola que cascabeleaba, lo primero que hizo fue soltar un grito que parecía tan afeminado como el de Amy/Pansy para después arrastrarse hacia atrás hasta girarse y batallar para levantarse, parecía como si sus piernas quisiera jugarle una mala pasada.

Mientras que Amy/Pansy se reía en la comodidad y seguridad de la camioneta.

.

* * *

-Deja de reírte- gruño, habían comenzado el recorrido por la carretera nuevamente- como si tu no hubieras gritado.

-Pero da el caso que yo soy una niña Kyle, es normal que mis gritos suenen así.

-¡Esas serpientes matan!-exclamo avergonzado- Y no grite como niña.

-¡Si, lo hiciste!-soltó nuevamente la carcajada al recordarlo

-¿No se suponía que no me hablarías ni mirarías?-le recordó con el afán de hacerla callarse un momento.

-Tal vez resulte más efectivo que ignorarte.

-Lo cual ni siquiera has podido hacer, te recuerdo que desde que amenazaste con eso no lo has logrado.

-Preferirías eso a que me burle de ti, ¿cierto? – comenzó a reírse nuevamente

-Tengo la sensación de que siempre fuiste así de ofensiva…

-Puede que sí- desvió la mirada y rápidamente cambio el tema- ¿A dónde iremos?

-Italia y después de ahí podemos buscaremos un vuelo de vuelta a París- le comento sin despegar la mirada de la carreta

-¿De nuevo? Pero pudieron verte y además que tal si regresan a París o…

-Lo dudo mucho Amy. Si yo fuera uno de ellos no creería que fueras tan tonta para regresar de donde comenzaste a escapar.

-Pero lo soy Kyle, al final de cuentas no huí tan lejos desde que me lo tope en el tren ¿recuerdas?

-¿Entonces que sugieres? –frunció el ceño mirándola rápidamente antes de mirar e nuevo a la carretera. – solo me preguntas pero no veo que aportes ninguna opinión.

-Sí, bueno es porque jamás las tomas en cuenta-le golpeo el hombro

-Hey…- protesto- si te refieres al tema de que te deje sola a tu suerte, creo que con lo que paso ayer fue más que prueba suficiente de que no estas lista para vagar por el mundo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- frunció las cejas confundida –Kyle.

-Nada, no quise decir nada.

-Mientes. ¿Qué paso ayer Kyle?-le pregunto, o más bien le ordeno.

-¡Nada! No pasó nada ¿de acuerdo? Llegue gusto a tiempo.

-¿Justo a tiempo para qué?- alzo la voz e intento darle otro golpe sobre el brazo pero el movimiento brusco que hizo Kyle al aparcar la camioneta la hizo gritar y sujetarse del techo y de la puerta. -¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le reclamo cuando apago el motor.

-De acuerdo, quieres saber que paso ¿cierto?- se movió un poco para quedar sentado de lado para mirarla de frente- . Bueno déjame decirte, fuiste a una fiesta en donde tomaste algo que jamás has probado, no me hiciste caso de quedarte cerca y lo peor de todo es que pudiste ser violada por un montón de idiotas.

-¿Violada?- agrando los ojos asustada y de pronto comenzó a tocarse el cuerpo sintiéndose extrañada- ¿Me violaron?

-¡No! ¡Llegue gusto a tiempo! ¡Pero pudo haberte pasado eso o cosas muchos peores, si no fueras tan necia y orgullosa e hicieras lo que pido!-le grito exasperado que golpeo el claxon del coche, haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco, pero sin sacarla de su estado de Shock.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, Kyle intentaba controlar el coraje, de momentos le lanzaba miradas de reojo para ver su reacción, pero parecía estar en otro planeta.

-Lo siento, tienes razón- Kyle frunció la boca y la miro esperando a que continuara- creí estar lista para poder cuidarme yo misma, y no quería que te sucediera nada ¿de acuerdo?- lo miro con rapidez, sin poder aguantar la mirada él.

-No todos son como Nan y no deberías preocuparte por mí.

-Pero…

-Amy escúchame- le tomo las manos- he vivido toda mi vida sin familia, se lo que es cuidarse de todo tipo de personas.

-Bien- susurro frotándose la cara con sus manos.

-¿Bien qué?- sonrió confundido

-Dejare que me acompañes, pero solo hay una condición- trago saliva, sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-¿Cuál?- sonrió emocionado

-Es claro que ambos sentimos cosas por el otro… - la sonrisa de Kyle se fue apagando poco a poco, sabia a donde iba con aquello.

-Amy no puedes…

-Escúchame Kyle- lo corto tomando ahora ella de sus manos- no podemos tener absolutamente nada, si lo hacemos me será más difícil alejarme cuando esté lista.

-Pero eso es estúpido Amy, no tiene por qué ser así- le tomo del rostro para intentar besadla pero ella se apartó- podemos huir juntos, siempre.

-Esa es mi condición Kyle- le dijo sin intención alguna de ceder, no podía hacerle eso.

La miro decidida, sin dar su brazo a torcer. Sabía que no sería capaz de cumplir aquella condición, pero cualquier cosa podría pasar que la hiciera cambiar de opinión y él se aseguraría de ellos, le costara lo que le costara.

-Está bien Amy. Amigos-le estiro la mano con aquella sonrisa que la dejaba helada.

-Amigos-dijo muy apenas al darle la mano.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Londres Mágico. Año 2002**_

Estaba que podría quemar el ministerio mismo del coraje que tenía, dos días habían pasado desde que habían escuchado a Daphne mencionar a Blaise, y el maldito no le contestaba el teléfono ¡Había usado el maldito artefacto muggle, que Astoria le regalo hace tiempo y jamás uso, solo para eso! Y para el colmo, Aidé Pretul se negaba a recibirlos, habían ido con el pretexto de saber el paradero de la familia Parkinson, la cual ella negó conocer. El ministerio se reusaba a darles permiso de utilizar un imperio y poción de la verdad.

-¿Tuviste suerte?- negó con la cabeza a un Harry demasiado tranquilo -¿tu?

-Tampoco. Ha este paso no lograremos salir antes Malfoy- se sentó en su escritorio decepcionado- perderemos el rastro de Parkinson.

-¡Maldito Zabini!

-¿Alguna idea de por qué no te conteste? –le pregunto Harry, tenía la sensación de que algo había sucedido entre ambos. -¿Qué le hiciste?

Draco lo miro como si algo oliera mal y rodó los ojos con pereza

-Digamos que le robe a la novia- le dijo con aire culposo

-Eres un idiota Malfoy – se levantó de su lugar acercándose al escritorio de Draco estirando la mano, exigiendo el móvil -¿Cómo esperabas que te conteste el teléfono? – negó con la cabeza sacando el suyo propio y copiando el teléfono.

Malfoy apoyo los codos sobre la mesa prestando su completa atención

" _Blaise Zabini, a sus órdenes"_

" _Zabini, es Potter"_ Draco le hacía señas desesperadas para que se lo comunicara, pero lo ignoro y le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio.

" _¡Potter, vaya que sorpresa! ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? Espera no me digas. Malfoy ¿cierto? Dile a ese pedazo de imbécil que deje de llamarme que…"_

" _Escucha Zabini, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante" –_ lo interrumpió Harry _\- "Es sobre Parkinson"_

" _¿Así que no tiene nada que ver con Malfoy?"_

" _¿Podrías pasar a mi oficina, por favor? Es muy importante"-_ se comenzó a preocupar al escuchar que no le respondía - _"¿Zabini?_

" _¿Está en problemas?"_

" _¿Puedes venir? Te explicare todo aquí" –_ lo escucho suspirar antes de contestarle

" _Te veo en media hora"_

-¿Y bien?- le cuestiono Draco un poco molesto -¿Qué dijo?

-Llega en 30 minutos.

.

* * *

El aire en la oficina era demasiado intenso, se podía sentir la magia de Blaise rodear la habitación con una fuerza impresionante y eso era solo por la presencia de Draco.

-¿Tiene que estar aquí Malfoy? Potter

-Lamentablemente si Zabini, es parte de la investigación. Pero se comportara ¿Cierto Malfoy?

-No soy un niño pequeño Potter, comencemos con esto.- refunfuño sacando la foto de Pansy poniéndola sobre el escritorio frente a Blaise.

-Dices que la viste ¿no?

-¿Para que la están buscando?-tomo la foto entre sus manos y sonrió al verla- Es realmente hermosa ¿no?

-No te desvíes del tema Zabini-gruño

-Malfoy…- Harry le lanzo una mirada reprendiéndolo- dinos ¿Dónde la viste?

-¿Por qué la buscan?- volvió hacer la misma pregunta cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos fijamente, casi retándolos.

Harry suspiro y miro a Draco quien se encogió de hombros en forma de decirle que él sabía lo que hacía. Harry volvió a suspirar.

-Bien. Al parecer Parkinson está planeando un atentado contra el mundo mágico- Blaise se lo quedo mirando hasta que soltó una carcajada que los hizo mirarse a ambos Aurores confundidos.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Zabini?-le dijo entre dientes, Draco parecía querer matarlo ahí mismo.

-¿Pansy? ¿Una terrorista? – rio aún más fuerte, Harry tuvo que frotarse el puente de la nariz para no perder la paciencia que Draco parecía estar a punto de perder. - ¿En verdad creen eso?

-No importa lo que creamos Zabini, las pruebas apuntan a ella y su familia, y a la vista de que sus padres han muerto, el no tener nuevas pistas, sigue haciéndola la sospechosa número uno.

-Tú no tienes por qué saber del caso Zabini- gruño Draco- solo dinos donde la viste.

-Potter… ¿no crees que ella sea capaz o sí?- ignoro a Draco, dirigiendo su vista específicamente a Harry.

-No. La verdad es que no creo que Parkinson sea capaz de algo así ¿además qué motivo podría tener?-concordó Harry con el moreno.

Blaise suspiro algo angustiado por su amiga, recordó al joven con la que lo vio entrar y salir en brazos, la había buscado desde que la vio entrar pero con toda aquella gente le resulto imposible.

-Estaba con alguien- comento más bien al aire que para ellos, Harry y Draco se dieron una mirada al escucharlo, pues pensaban que estaba completamente sola.

-¿Sabes quién era?

-No. No alcance hablar con ellos

-¿Entonces como estas seguro de que era ella? Dices que tenía el cabello diferente.

-Por qué lo se Malfoy, es difícil no reconocer su forma de caminar- lanzo una sonrisa lujuriosa

-¿De qué color se lo tiño?

-Negro Malfoy

-Que horror

-Se le veía bien

-No nos desviemos del tema por favor. ¿Dónde la viste?- le cuestiono un poco molesto

-Tranquilo Potter, te lo diré. – lo tranquilizo- ¿pero no se te hace raro que este con alguien? ¿Qué tal si ese sujeto es el que la está haciendo hacer todo esto?

-Lo averiguaremos cuando la atrapemos- dijo Draco entre dientes ya harto de aquella platica- Ya dinos donde esta- le ordeno.

-Por favor Zabini, cada minuto que pasa es una posibilidad para perderle el rastro- le pidió Harry

-No creo que la encuentren en donde la vi, era una fiesta en las afueras, cerca de Italia. Podría estar en cualquier parte, en Italia, los pueblos o incluso a ver tomado ya un avión- les comento Blaise levantándose de la silla- lamento no poderte ser de mucha ayuda Potter.

-Eso no es nada nuevo-lanzo al aire Draco recibiendo una mirada de furia de Blaise

-Hasta luego Potter- se despidió con cordialidad del ojiverde antes de salir de la oficina

-Sabes, tu solo complicas las cosas- le reclamo Harry sentándose sobre su escritorio justo en el momento en que un carta llego a su poder.

 _Auror, Potter:_

 _Le informamos que su solicitud para poder utilizar el hechizo de glamur en presencia del Muggle la Sra. Aidé Pretul ha sido aprobada, le agradeceríamos que recuerden usted y su compañero que queda estrictamente prohibido cualquier otro uso de poción o hechizo para lograr el cometido de su reunión._

 _Atentamente_

 _El ministerio de Leyes._

-¿Qué haces?-siseo Draco cuando atrapo su saco, el cual Harry le aventó en el rostro.

-Nos han dado permiso de utilizar el hechizo Glamur con Aidé Pretul- se colocó su túnica y tomo su maleta- Andando- no tuvo que decir nada más para que él tomara sus cosas y se levantara para seguirlo inmediatamente.

.

* * *

Aidé Pretul era una mujer imponente, demasiado alta, el cuerpo estaba dotado de manera impresionante, su cabellera rubia abundante atada en una cola alta, le daba habilidad de hacerla aún más grande, los hacía sentir inmensamente pequeños frente a ella.

-¿Si?- incluso su voz rasposa era intimidante.

-Buenas. Tardes ¿A…Aidé Pretul?- le pregunto entrecortada mente Harry, que se habían disfrazado y cambiado de apariencia a la de unos policías Muggles.

-Dígame oficiales, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?- aun no les daba permiso de ingresar a la casa, por lo cual se encontraban hablando en el pórtico de aquella enorme Mansión.

-Venimos aquí a investigar- Draco intento tomar todo el valor que tenía ante aquella mujer.

-¿Investigar? ¿De qué se trata esto?- entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

-Es acerca de Miriam Parkinson, tenemos entendido que usted era amiga de ella- Aidé Pretul no era estúpida, su marido había dejado claro que el nombre de los Parkinson jamás saldrían a dar a la luz en los registros del mundo, por eso mismo les sonrió de manera déspota y salió de la casa para mirarlos fijamente.

-Y yo les dije a ustedes y a las personas que vinieron antes que no conozco a ninguna Miriam Parkinson- cerro con fuerza la puerta, que ambos jóvenes tuvieron que dar un paso atrás con precaución.

-¿Aidé? ¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto una voz áspera detrás de ellos que los hizo girar rápidamente, para ver ni nada menos que a Robert Patterson, del cual no sabían nada.

-Querido- giraron su cabeza nuevamente para ver como la mujer alta se acercaba al Señor, quisieron reír cuando la vieron inclinarse a besarle. – estos oficiales vienen preguntando por una tal Mirian Parkinson. Ya van dos veces, y ya les he dicho que no la conozco.

El viejo Robert intento no sorprenderse ante aquello, Jack se lo había advertido y él sabía exactamente como controlar la situación.

-Espera adentro ¿quieres?- le pidió a su mujer quien frunció los labios molesta y volvió a pasar entre ellos dándoles un empujón, ambos quedaron impactados.- ¿Imponente no es verdad?- la voz de Robert los hizo volver a prestarle atención. -Y bien, ¿Qué quieren saber?

-Em… bueno, nosotros solo.-Harry miro a Draco para que mencionara algo, pero era como si el gato le hubiera comido la lengua.

-Vamos, se lo que son-les contesto haciéndolos salir por primera vez de su mundo

-¿Qué quiere decir Señor?-pregunto Harry con lividez

-Son como el ¿No es así? ¿Magos?

-¿Cómo sabe usted eso?-esta vez fue Draco quien hizo la pregunta, no parecía muy contento

-Vinieron buscando a Miriam Parkinson- se encogió de hombros como si fuera cualquier cosa

-Usted es el dueño- susurro Harry cuando por fin recordó de donde había escuchado aquel nombre.

Ambos deshicieron el hechizo de Glamur enseñando su verdadero rostro.

-Así es, yo contrate a Pete para que llevara mi empresa mientras yo hacia otras cosas. ¿Es eso algún delito?- pregunto serena-mente pero con un abismo de peligro.

-No, para nada- intento Harry calmar el momento incomodo sobre la situación, por un motivo aquel hombre le producía desconfianza.- Solo queríamos saber si usted tenía idea de por qué se fueron del país tan repentinamente.

Robert sonrió por sus adentros, los tenia justo donde quería.

-La verdad es que no hablábamos mucho, su mujer pasaba tiempo con la mía pero solo para hablar tonterías de mujeres, ustedes saben- se burló intentando mostrar empatía- pero ahora que lo recuerdo- se sobo el mentón como si algo pasara por su cabeza- menciono algo sobre su hija.

-¿Su hija? ¿Pansy Parkinson?-Draco le pregunto un poco más interesado en la conversación.

-¿He despertado su interés joven?- Robert le sonrió con arrogancia- o es que acaso ¿Es algo suyo?

-¿Qué?- se rio Draco con intensidad- Merlín me libre.

Harry le lanzo una mirada furiosa.

-¿Qué sucedía con su hija?- pregunto Harry captando la mirada de Robert

-Parecía estar metida en algo, no se explicó muy bien- se encogió de hombros encaminándose hacia la puerta- solo dijo que había descubierto algo y tenía que llevársela lejos sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué había descubierto?

-No tengo idea oficial. ¿Es todo? Tengo cosas que hacer- lo miraron sonreír como si intentara de verdad parecer amigable.

-Si es todo, gracias por su tiempo- Robert asintió y se adentró a su casa.

Draco suspiro liberando la tensión que había sentido en aquella visita

-¿Crees lo que dice?

-No lo sé Potter, debo admitir que hay algo raro en estas personas.

-Algo me dice que nos ha mentido.

-Lo haya hecho o no, nos deja con lo mismo. Pansy es un problema y debemos encontrarla.

Robert sonrió detrás de la puerta, todo habido salido según el plan.

-Manda a un par de chicos a que los sigan- el viejo calvo dio un brinco al escucharlo

-¡Rayos Jack! – exclamo tocándose el pecho, donde podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza-¿Para qué quieres que haga eso?

-Si comprendes porque te pedí que hicieras esto. ¿Verdad?

-Claro, para desviarlos del objetivo- dijo con obvie-dad.

-No idiota.- gruño- ellos nos llevaran a ella, haz que los sigan y deja de cuestionarme.

Aidé lo miraba con negación desde una esquina cuando Jack se había marchado, a veces podía jurar que su marido era un idiota.

-¿Qué?

-Solo espero que encuentren aquella joven antes de que tengamos a la policía y a esos fenómenos detrás de nosotros-le gruño con fuerza antes de salir del vestíbulo.

-Ya verás que si- susurro sacando su móvil.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Lugar Desconocido, a las afueras de Italia Año 2002.**_

-¿Qué te parece aquí?- le pregunto Kyle señalando uno de las postales que se encontraban en una gasolinera, en la que habían parado a llenar el tanque, aquellos 2 días habían vagado por la carretera y durmiendo en el coche.

-Es bellísimo, ve la naturaleza que hay-exclamo sorprendida- lo único que me preocupa es el idioma.

-A mi también, pero seguro que tienen nuestro idioma dominado- alentó Kyle con una sonrisa que le dio seguridad- pero primero debemos deshacernos del coche e ir a París.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

-Una regla que debes saber es que si estas escapando y tomas algo que no es tuyo, por ejemplo la camioneta- la señalo- debes de deshacerte de ella y de cualquier evidencia de que tú la tomaste o que haga que lleguen a ti.

-De acuerdo ¿Y que con París? – Se cruzó de brazos – si debo de deshacerme de una camioneta por las complicaciones, ¿no debería evitar regresar al lugar en donde empezó todo?

-En efecto, pero solo iremos de paso- pago por el gas y se encaminaron a la camioneta- no puedo dejar a Mary sin ninguna explicación, hay cosas que arreglar aun.

-Bien, solo espero esto no nos cause problemas.

-Todo saldrá bien Amy-le ánimo con una sonrisa coqueta que la hizo reír cuando subieron al coche y comenzaron nuevamente a recorrer la carretera.

.

* * *

 _ **Estación de tren, Italia.**_

Abandonaron la camioneta en una construcción cerca de la estación para seguir el recorrido a pie, no se imaginaron lo repleto que estaría para poder subir.

-Es demasiada gente Kyle- por el tono de voz que uso, se pudo dar cuenta de que estaba algo inquieta –Ni siquiera puedo verles el rostro.

-Ten toma esto-saco de la mochila un sombrero y se lo coloco- listo. ¿Disculpa, quien eres?

-Idiota-le golpeo levemente el brazo mientras reía.

-Venga, compremos los boletos-la tomo de la mano y se dispusieron hacer fila- mientras más rápido mejor.

.

* * *

" _ **Destino a Paris, el tren sale en 5 minutos"**_

-Gracias a Dios- exclamo Kyle levantándose, habían esperado al menos casi 2 horas ahí y Amy/Pansy a pesar de pasar desapercibida con aquel sombrero se sentía expuesta, cosa que incrementaba un poco la paranoia. Casi no sentía su mano de todas las veces que la apretó con fuerza cuando alguien se la quedaba mirando. – Y dices estar preparada- bufo sobándose su mano una vez dentro del tren.

Amy/Pansy le reprocho con la mirada.

-Genial, mi espalda necesitaba esto- susurro acostándose sobre el vagón completamente.

-Lo bueno que no todos van hacia París, si no, no podrías hacer eso.

-Shuu… déjame disfrutarlo- susurro nuevamente quedándose completamente dormida.

Kyle sonrió y una vez que el tren comenzó a moverse, se levantó e inspecciono levemente el pasillo antes de volver a cerrar la puerta y poner el seguro, aprovechando para el mismo también dormir un poco.

-Si no hubiera sido por Nan- bostezo- tendríamos que haber vagado por puro Raid- término diciendo antes de caer profundamente dormido del otro lado del compartimiento.

.

* * *

Le encantaba escuchar el rose de las paginas al cambiarlas, ese ligero sonido como si estuviera cortando algo y el viento soplando, le daba una tranquilidad sorprendente, pero en esos momentos lo que más tenia era un enorme aburrimiento. Miro hacia arriba cuando escucho la pequeña campana que informaba cuando alguien entraba, forzó una sonrisa que al final término siendo una de verdad.

-¡Vaya, la trajiste contigo!-exclamo desde su lugar, mirándolos de arriba abajo- tu nunca pierdes el tiempo ¿Eh?- se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo primero a él y después a ella.

-Y yo que creí que me odiabas.

-¿Y quién dice que no lo hago?- se rió mirando a Amy/Pansy- ¿Y bien como les fue?

-Mary, tenemos que hablar- le dijo seriamente cosa que la saco un poco de onda

.

* * *

Una vez que Kyle le explico la situación a Mary, no sabían cómo interpretar su mirada, era una entre el miedo, pánico, extrañeza y preocupación.

Se quedaron en silencio esperando a que digiera algo, pero nadie se atrevía hablar.

-Yo… no sé qué decir.

-Mary…

-¿Qué hay de tus padres?- Amy/Pansy se quedó en silencio, no se había puesto a pensar en ellos, si venían junto con ella en el avión o simplemente no le importaban en absoluto.

-No lo sé… - se supuso que no quiso investigar por el miedo de saber que habían muerto en el accidente, aparte de que nunca tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello por culpa de aquellos sujetos

-Por todos los cielos niña, sufres un accidente en donde casi nadie sobrevivió y no te pusiste a pensar en ellos-negó con la cabeza en forma reprobatoria que la hizo sentir pésima consigo misma.

-Mary por favor, ¿Crees que sea conveniente que comience a buscarlos ahora que la están siguiendo?

-No pero son sus padres ¿Acaso no te importa saber que están bien?-le reprocho

-¡Mary, ni siquiera sabemos si huía de casa o…!

-Kyle no, tiene razón- lo interrumpió antes de que comenzara a discutir con ella

Mary pudo ver su expresión de culpa y vergüenza que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por ser tan brusca con ella, además de pensar que sus padres podrían a ver ido en ese avión.

-La verdad es que no tuve tiempo de pensar en ello, ni siquiera pude salir del hospital como se debe gracias a esos sujetos- se preguntaba por dentro si en verdad quería saber de ellos. Tenia miedo de descubrir algo malo.

-En fin, no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora- dijo rápidamente, ella se encargaría de investigar acerca de eso, la joven tenía miles de problemas ahora y no quería agregarle la posible muerte de sus padres- tal vez yo pueda investigar acerca de eso.

-¿Lo harías?-le cuestiono Amy/Pansy sorprendida por su sugerencia

-Si, además tú no puedes hacerlo, eso haría que pusieras en riesgo a tu familia y a ti si regresas nuevamente a casa- Mary le dedico una sonrisa preocupada, tenía la sensación de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-¿De verdad?-Kyle la miro confundido, en un momento reprochaba y ahora se ofrecía ayudar

-Amy, porque no descansas hablare con Kyle un momento-le pidió

-Pero no estoy cansada yo…

-Al menos toma un baño- Amy/Pansy la miro extrañada, pero al final de cuentas acepto.

Mary espero a que la joven entrara a la habitación de Kyle para girarse a él.

-¿Por qué el cambio de parecer?-le cuestiono Kyle que sabía que algo ocultaba, la vio suspirar antes de contestar.

-Es que esto está mal en todos los sentidos ¿sabes? – el asintió de acuerdo con ella- no sabemos si huía o si sus padres iban con ella o si murieron antes o si ellos mismo son los que la están siguiendo. Aunque tengo la sensación de que iban en ese avión-le dijo con aire preocupado

-¿Cómo crees que lo tomaría?

-Quien sabe… pero no sería fácil de asimilar y comprender si no los recuerda- desvió la mirada pensativa - estás enamorado de ella ¿cierto?- cambio de tema, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro- lo que vas hacer por ella es demasiado noble ¿sabes?- Kyle se sonrojo un poco al escucharla, jamás había hablado de esa gorma con ella.

-Para que veas que no soy un desalmado como creías- se rio junto con ella

-¿Estás seguro de querer cederme tu posada?- lo miro con atención esperando su respuesta

-Quiero estar con ella y si para eso tengo que decirle adiós a todo esto que construí con mis propios méritos, lo haré- se miraron con atención sin despegar la vista- ¿Aceptarías?

-Con una condición- sonrió con malicia

-No le cambiaras el nombre- le dijo con rapidez recordando cuantas veces le decía que el nombre de su posada era un asco "Posada Kyle's". Mary soltó una carcajada con fuerza seguida por Kyle

-Ustedes los jóvenes y sus ocurrencias-se calmó antes de continuar-pero esa no es mi condición.

-¿Entonces cuál es?

-Que aceptes el 50 por ciento de las ganancias y me permitas enviártelas a donde quiera que estés- Kyle negó rápidamente.

-No señor, esas ganancias serian tuyas Mary, tú te estarías encargando de todo no tengo yo por que quedarme con nada- le reprocho rápidamente.

-Lo sé, pero esto es tu patrimonio Kyle y no sería una persona justa si me quedara con todo cuando ustedes van por el mundo escapando de asesinos.

-Dije que…

-Si no aceptas no hay trato y no me haré cargo de nada-le dijo con rapidez decidida.

Kyle lo pudo notar en sus ojos, aquella mujer era dura de roer y no había nada que pudiera hacer y no pensaba dejar a la gente que vivía ahí sin hogar.

-Bien, solo porque sé que no hay fuerza que te haga cambiar de parecer-acepto con una sonrisa derrotada.

.

* * *

Al día siguiente Mary se había encargado de comprarles los boletos, les hizo un desayuno de campeones por el vuelo larguísimo que tendrían y ahora en esos momentos se encontraban en la aerolínea y por una extraña razón Amy/Pansy se sentía un poco alterada.

-Tranquila Amy, no pasa nada-la tranquilizo Mary al verla

-No hay de qué preocuparse, todo saldrá bien-le dijo Kyle

-Por favor, no olviden decirme en donde están

-Descuida, aun debes enviarme los papeles que pedí para el traspaso

-Gracias por investigar sobre mis padres, espero que tengas noticias pronto-le agradeció Amy abrazándola con fuerza.

-Lo hare, no se preocupen- se separó de ella para abrazar a Kyle

-Muchas gracias por todo- le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y ella le dio una sonrisa maternal

-Voy a extrañar todas tus locuras ¿sabes?

-Y yo tu mal genio- los tres rieron un poco antes de que Kyle tomara de la mano a Amy/Pansy y con la otra las maletas que habían hecho.

-¡Buen vuelo!- les deseo una vez que los vio caminar para adentrase.

Mary no era buena para las despedidas hacia que se fue rápidamente antes de empezar a llorar, de todos modos tenía mucho que hacer en esos momentos.

Kyle apretó la mano de Amy con fuerza cuando el avión comenzó a despegar, el irse de casa y despedirse de lo que había construido con mucho esfuerzo lo hacía sentir deprimente. Amy/Pansy le regreso el apretón, lo cual lo hizo girar a verla, la vio sonreír y le hizo sentir que en cualquier lugar que estuviera con ella a su lado valdría la pena, solo tenía que hacer que se olvidara de aquella estúpida condición.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Londres mágico, Año 2002.**_

-¿París? No Potter, debemos ir a Italia a la estación de tren enseñar la foto y que nos digan a dónde demonios se dirigió- le dijo con frustración

-Aún hay cosas que debemos investigar en París- le refuto - ¿O que crees que se fue así como así por si sola?

-Es una bruja Potter, pudo aparecer o desaparecer, no seas tonto-se burló Draco por su respuesta sin sentido.

-¿Sin varita?- sonrió con prepotencia mientras levantaba las manos en donde portaba tres varitas-¿Sin dinero?- le mostró unos documentos donde mostraba que jamás dispuso nada de dinero de su bóveda.

-¿De dónde conseguiste las varitas? No la habían encontrado en la Mansión ni en el accidente del vuelo- le arrebato la bolsa con molestia.

-Pues al parecer no buscaron bien, porque cuando fui yo las encontré.

-Imposible, comienzo a pensar que hay algo extraño en todo esto

-Es lo que dije desde un principio- bufo Harry

-París es demasiado grande, tardaremos días en buscar algo que nos ayude con la misión y podríamos perder el rastro de Parkinson-le hizo ver Draco, pero el no estaba dispuesto a pasar nada de alto.

-Lo sé, pero si este atentado contra el ministerio no tiene nada que ver con ella, tenemos que saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

-Tengo que admitir que en eso tienes razón- bufo Draco, viendo que aquella misión le tomaría demasiado tiempo, encontrar a alguien no era tan fácil.

-Partimos a las 6.

-Me tomare el día para despedirme, nos vemos después-se despidió Draco dejándolo de nuevo solo.

Harry suspiro una vez solo en la oficina, este caso era demasiado extraño, había muchas cosas que no parecían encajar y cada vez estaba más seguro de que Pansy Parkinson no era una amenaza, pero si no era ella ¿entonces quién era?

-Creí que te tomarías el día para despedirte-hablo al escuchar la puerta abrirse sin levantar la vista.

-Harry-aquella voz no era la de Draco, él la conocía muy bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ginny?-le pregunto molesto al levantar la vista

-Lo siento mucho Harry, cometí una idiotez-se acercó a él inclinándose para abrazarlo pero la alejo de el con velocidad.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mí?- comenzó a sollozar cosa que hizo enfurecer más a Harry

-¡Deja de actuar Ginny!-le grito furioso- ¡Lo se todo!

-No sé de qué hablas-le contesto haciéndose la incrédula

-Hermione me dijo todo, que solo me usaste para tener fama- se rió con decepción desviando la mirada

-¡Pero Harry eso no es cierto!-trato de defenderse acercándose a él

-Deja de mentir Ginny… al parecer Parkinson no estaba tan equivocada al decir que solo eras una fanática enamorada de la fama.- ni siquiera sabía por qué había recordado aquello, tal vez por el hecho de que estaban buscándola, pero aquellas palabras parecieron darle justo en el orgullo a la pelirroja que de pronto su rostro se volvió rojo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Soy la hermana de tu mejor amigo- intento hacerlo sentir mal y tratando de aguantar un poco más la furia interna que estaba a punto de salir.

-¡Un amigo que no tuvo el valor de decirme la verdad!- grito acercándose a la puerta- No importa cuánto digas Ginebra, ya se la verdad y no volveré a caer ¡Así que lárgate!-le dijo abriendo la puerta para que se fuera.

-¡No sé qué te habrá dicho Hermione pero es mentira, Harry amor, debes creerme!

-Busca a otro idiota que te de fama, porque de mí no la obtendrás-le dijo todo eso acercándose a ella para tomarla del brazo y sacarla a la fuerza, sin importar sus protestas al cerrarle la puerta en la cara

Se froto las manos contra su rostro intentando sacar el enojo, decepción y tristeza, deseando salir a París lo más rápido posible para olvidar aquel dolor que sentía.

.

.

* * *

Estaban completamente sudados sobre la cama, Astoria le había dicho que le daría el mejor sexo de su vida para motivarlo a regresar pronto.

-Tal vez deba tener misiones de este tipo más seguido-se río dándole un casto beso sobre los labios-Claro que después de casarnos.

-Exacto, no soportaría otra misión que arruine nuestros planes.

-¿Tan enamorada estas de mí?- sonrió con arrogancia

-¿Qué tu no de mí?

-Siempre puede llegar alguien mejor- se rio ganándose un buen pellizco de su parte-Auch, era broma.

-Cuidadito con que andes de mujeriego-le amenazo

-¿O qué?- le reto.

Astoria se colocó sobre el apuntándolo en forma amenazante

-Tendrás una esposa con cinturón de castidad.

-Lo puedo buscar por otros lados- alzo las cejas como cuando era pequeño y demostraba confianza.

Tomo sus caderas y la giro para quedar encima de ella, comenzando a besarla y acariciarla entre risas. El ambiente de la habitación comenzaba a subir de tono cuando el pequeño golpeteo sobre la puerta lo hizo detenerse con molestia.

-¿Quién?-gruño

-¡No me hables en ese tono Draco Malfoy!- la voz de su madre le reprendió, Draco rodó los ojos y se encamino a la puerta colocándose la bata y abriéndola un poco.

-¿Qué necesitas? Estoy despidiéndome- le sonrió con descaro

-Draco, no seas un sinvergüenza- le regaño- son las 5 y tengo que hablar contigo así que deja lo que haces, toma una ducha y baja al vestíbulo. Solo- lo empujo un poco solo para cerrar la puerta ella misma.

.

* * *

-¿Y bien? –Pregunto una vez que ya estaba listo -¿De qué quieres hablarme? – su madre lo miro desde la mesa en donde estaba.

-Tengo algo que darte para que se lo entregues cuando la encuentres

-¿De qué me hablas?- la vio levantarse para acercarse a él y darle una pequeña cajita de música que tenía en sus manos- ¿Qué es esto?- arqueo una ceja confundido.

-Era de su madre, la encontré cuando arreglaba unas cosas de mi habitación. Quiero que se la entregues-le pidió con una sonrisa nostálgica

-¿Y para eso me interrumpiste?- bufo molesto metiendo la cajita en su maleta.

-¿Preferías que te lo dijera frente a ella?-le dijo molesta con aire de inocencia que lo hizo rodar los ojos con exasperación.-Eso creí- sonrió victoriosa abriendo las manos para abrazarlo- Anda, dame un abrazo.

-Nos vemos pronto madre- le susurro en el odio mientras la abrazaba a duras penas, para después separarse y aparecerse junto a Harry en la oficina.

-Ya era hora- fue lo único que le contesto cuando lo vio llegar

-Quedamos a las 6 Potter y son las 6-le indicio Draco sin ánimos de pelear

-Lo que sea-susurro por lo bajo conjurando el hechizo de extensión in-detectable para guardar las maletas antes de dirigirse al trasladar que los llevaría a París.

Por la mente de ninguno paso que aquella búsqueda y el adiós a Landres les tomaría demasiado tiempo.

 _ **N/A: Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios y el que sigan mi historia, en verdad espero que les esté agradando, en cuanto al fic, aún hay algunas cosas que recorrer antes de que se encuentren nuestros personajes, este capítulo es más sobre la información que recibieron Harry y Draco y la búsqueda de un nuevo hogar para Kyle y Pansy. Y bueno ahora me paso a lo siguiente, los comentarios (:**_

 _ **Siy Simon: Gracias por el comentario, me agrada que te esté gustando, aún falta un poco para el reencuentro pero los chicos no la tendrán nada fácil. Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y espero que te guste el capítulo. En cuanto a Kyle, bueno es un personaje que me gusta mucho a mí, pero… bueno no puedo decirte más, solo que hay que esperar para ver qué sucederá. Espero y te guste el capítulo.**_

 _ **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: Gracias por el comentario y me alegra leerte de nuevo. En cuanto al fic y el capitulo 7, Nan sigue viva pero no sé si las vaya a reencontrar más adelante pero ya veremos qué pasa XD Amy estará muy bien acompañada y Harry y Draco no la tendrán nada fácil con ella. xD y en el capítulo 8 hay que agradecerle a Kyle, me agrada que te guste este personaje, yo lo amo. Y bueno Blaise y varios personajes conocidos irán saliendo, pero solo para dar pistas, espero y te agrade el capítulo (:**_

 _ **Artemisa twin: Hey tú! Mil gracias por el comentario, espero que la mención Amy/Pansy te haya facilitado la lectura, espero y te guste el capítulo al igual que la historia. Muchas gracias por dejar tu huella aquí, saludos.**_


	11. Muy cerca Parte 1

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (:_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 _ **Paris, año 2002.**_

-Buenas noches.

-Dígame en que le puedo ayudar- sonrió la enfermera en cuanto vio a Harry, los cuales habían enseñado una identificación oficial falsas.

-La vez pasada vine pidiendo información sobre una paciente- la mujer lo vio con atención conforme otra se acercó a su lado con interés, ambas mirando que buscaba algo en su saco- no estaban todas las enfermeras en turno así que decidí pasar nuevamente. ¿La ha visto?- ambas miraron la fotografía que alzo a la altura de sus cabezas.

-Es importante que nos digan si la recuerdan- la segunda enfermera miro a Draco como si intentara descubrir algo.

-No, lo siento- se mordió el labio y miro a su amiga- ¿Tú la recuerdas Sam?- la joven los miro de una forma extraña que ambos notaron inmediatamente.

-Jamás la he visto, pero tal vez las otras enfermeras si, ¿quieren seguirme?- ambos chicos se miraron de forma cómplices y asintieron a la enfermera.

La siguieron por el pasillo mientras ella miraba hacia atrás, como si esperara estar lejos de la otra enfermera.

-¿Se puede saber por qué la buscan?

-Es información confidencial, la ha visto ¿cierto?- la voz del rubio sonó de forma incriminatoria

-Sí, la vi Malfoy-le contesto molesta por el tono usado contra ella.

-¿Nos conoces?- le pregunto Harry deteniéndose en los pasillos una vez que estuvieran completamente solos

-¡Por supuesto que los conozco idiotas!- exclamo en voz baja – fui con ustedes a Hogwarts.

-Jamás recuerdo a verte visto-susurro Harry algo apenado, haciendo que Draco rodara los ojos

-Es por que iba unos años más abajo que ustedes- estiro su mano para saludar-Me llamo Sam Williams

-Fui yo quien la atendió durante los días que estuvo inconsciente.

-¿Qué puedes decirnos de ella? ¿Se veía sospechosa, asustada o algo?- Draco la miro esperanzado a que les dijera algo que les ayudara, pero por el rostro de confusión pudo darse color de que no iba hacer así, al igual que Harry.

-Parecía desorientada solamente, no creo serles de mucha ayuda, solo le lleve su comida una vez. El doctor Pete fue quien la atendió- frunció el ceño confundida- antes de que desapareciera.

-¿Y acaso no te pareció extraño?- Draco alzo las cejas con extrañeza un poco molesto

-Muchas cosas pasan en los hospitales, es normal que la gente se vaya sin decir adiós- Sam lo miro de mala gana

-De acuerdo-Harry se revolvió el cabello desesperado- estamos en las mismas.

-Lamento no ser de mucha ayuda.

-No eres la única- dijo Draco en un gruñido antes de desaparecer por el pasillo

-Si recuerdas algo o la llegas a ver nuevamente por favor avísame-le pidió Harry con una sonrisa que ella contesto de igual manera

-Por supuesto.

Ambos se sonrieron antes de despedirse con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

.

-Te dije que era una pérdida de tiempo- gruño dándole una calada al cigarro

-¿Desde cuándo fumas?-frunció el ceño debido al olor- es asqueroso Malfoy.

-Cierra el pico y vayamos de una maldita vez a Italia.

-¡Estás loco!- balanceo su mano para esparcir el humo que iba directo a su cara- busquemos un lugar donde dormir.

-¡Perderemos más tiempo Potter!-tiro el cigarrillo al suelo molesto, tal vez Potter tuviera toda la tranquilidad en aquel caso pero él no tenía tiempo que perder.

-No podemos hacer nada ahora Malfoy, son las putas 12 de la noche. Las estaciones ya cerraron-comenzó a caminar sin prestar atención a los reclamos de su compañero que iba de tras de él.

-¡Maldita sea Potter!-grito- ¿A dónde demonios vas?- alzo una ceja una vez que llego a su lado

-De regreso al hotel ¿A dónde más?

Harry sonrió al escucharlo gruñir por lo bajo, algo le decía que en este viaje las cosas cambiarían entre ellos dos, solo esperaba que para bien.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Tokio, año 2002.**_

La ciudad era hermosa, realmente Amy/Pansy no tenía nada de que quejarse, le gustaba la iluminación que todos aquellos carteles y anuncios daban a las calles y los edificios eran enormes que realmente la tenían impresionada, solo había un problema…

-¿¡Que maldito idioma hablan!?-pregunto mirándolos con el ceño fruncido a todos aquellos pasaban por su lado platicando. -¿De qué te ríes?- estaba enojada, el vuelo había sido demasiado cansado y Kyle se reía de ella.

-De ti, ¿no es obvio?-se tuvo que tomar el estómago de las carcajadas que no podía detener.

-No vamos a quedarnos aquí –ignoro el hecho de que se burlara de ella y soltó aquello en forma exigente.

-¿Qué? ¿Amy, sabes cuánto costo este vuelo?-dejo de reírse para mirarlo en estado de shock

-¿Crees que me importa?- bufo con una risa pequeña- Kyle, no entiendo ni una mierda lo que dicen. ¿Cómo demonios piensas que viva aquí?-se cruzó de brazos y alzo la ceja interrogativamente- ¿o acaso tu sabes…- miro a su alrededor levantado su mano para señalar a la gente y de nuevo hacia él confundida-…que idioma es?

-Japonés y no, no se hablarlo- se cruzó también de brazos con la mirada molesta- realmente eres una caprichosa ¿sabías?

-Como sea- rodo los ojos sin motivo de contestar aquel comentario- creo que debemos escoger un lugar en donde hablen nuestro idioma- le comento mirando un folleto que tenía entre sus manos.

-Al menos podríamos intentar acoplarnos, no puedes rendirte tan fácil- la vio negar con la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña y comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio cuando una persona se acercó a él y comenzó hablarle, el pánico se había apoderado de él.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue demasiado rápido, Amy/Pansy no tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo, lo único que supo fue que nuevamente estaban sobre un avión con dirección a Paris.

-Te lo dije-susurro en tono de burla dándole la vuelta a las hojas de la revista sobre sus manos.

-Parecía como si me estuviera gritando, fue espantoso-Kyle miraba aun perdido el respaldo del asiento de frente.

-Hey…-coloco una de sus delicadas manos sobre su hombro intentando traerlo de vuelta-¿estás bien?-le pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Estoy bien, deja de burlarte-le regaño dándole un leve empujón juguetón

Amy/Pansy sonrió antes de volver su vista sobre su revista

.

 _ **Paris, Año 2002**_

-Gracias a Dios-suspiro Mary una vez que los vio frente a la posada

-Resulta que Tokio no es lo que pensábamos, la gente habla demasiado raro y parece como si te estuvieran gritando en la cara- termino Kyle casi sin aliento cosa que hizo reír a ambas.

-¡Debiste haber visto su cara!-exclamo Amy/Pansy, haciendo reír aún más a Mary.

-Todo ese dinero para regresar a donde mismo-se desanimó Kyle un poco dejándose caer sobre los sillones de la recepción de su posada.-¿Por qué suenas alegrada?-cuestiono confundido

-Fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer-les hizo saber

-¿Qué quieres decir?-entrecerró el ceño sin entender muy bien

-Amy, has estado tomando aviones y trenes con tus papeles originales.

-Lo siento, no comprendo…

-Es por eso que daban contigo Amy, los registros de pasajeros y todas esas cosas se quedan en una base de datos. Por eso te encontraban a donde quiera que fueras…

-Rayos… ¿Qué haremos ahora, entonces?-pregunto temblando un poco de la rabia.

-Por suerte para ti, conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos- sonrió Mary- pero tomara algo de tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente?-exigió saber Kyle

-Puede tomar meses-le dijo un poco apenada, Amy/Pansy se dejó caer de sopetón aun lado de Kyle, y coloco sus codos sobre sus piernas, agachando la cabeza para tomarla entre sus manos soltando un suspiro preocupante.

-¡No tardaran en darse cuenta que estoy aquí! ¡No tenemos tanto tiempo Mary!-alzo la voz molesta, sentía una opresión en el pecho, se imaginaba su vida huyendo todo el tiempo, sin una oportunidad de hacer una vida normal y tranquila.

-Tranquila ¿sí?- Mary se acercó tomando sus manos para calmarla.

-Seguro encontramos una manera de acelerar el proceso-Kyle le dio una sonrisa esperanzada para internar calmarla.

-Eso espero Kyle, porque no quiero poner en peligro a nadie del edificio-le dijo con molestia

-Bien, me pondré en contacto con él. Si tenemos suerte tal vez pueda vernos hoy mismo.

-Me pregunto de donde habrá sacado ese tipo de amistades…

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **1 Semanas después**_

Habían perdido una semana en ir y venir de Paris a Italia, todo porque Harry Potter había decidido trasladarse como muggles, por el simple hecho de Pansy Parkinson no portaba varita y debía estar haciendo las cosas de manera natural, y cabe decir que Draco se puso como energúmeno cuando en la estación del tren de Italia le confirmaron haber visto a una chica como la de la foto tomar un boleto a Paris.

-Todo este tiempo para que la maldita haya regresado a donde estábamos- gruño apretando el puente de su nariz con fuerza.

-Esto es demasiado raro…

-Claro que es raro Potter ¿A qué demonios está jugando?

-¿Por qué regresaría a Paris?- soltó la pregunta al aire, logrando que Draco detuviera lo que estaba haciendo para sentarse derecho con rapidez, Harry le dedico una mirada confundida. -¿Qué?

-¡Alguien de ahí la está ayudando Potter, por eso regreso!-alzo las manos al aire, demostrando que no había ninguna otra razón para que ella regresara más que esa- y si encontramos a esa persona…

-La encontramos a ella-termino Harry con una sonrisa sobre la cara, que desapareció al instante-El problema es encontrar a esa persona entre toda la población ¡Demonios!-gruño molesto al darse cuenta de ello.

-Al menos que la encontremos antes de que se le ocurra salir del país nuevamente.

-Con la suerte que tenemos lo veo imposible-bufo

-¿Dónde quedo el positivismo Potter?- se burlo

-Cierra la boca Malfoy- se rio Harry-dime, ¿Dónde buscamos primero?-le pidió su opinión ya que sus primeras ideas no habían sido tan buenas

-En la estación de Trenes y la aerolíneas, tal vez tengamos suerte y aun este en parís.

-Ojala- suspiro pensativo –Sabes, con todo esto comienzo a creer que tal vez Parkinson no es tan inocente

-Te lo dije

-Si pero aún hay cosas muy extrañas, por ejemple aquel tal Robert

-A lo mejor y su negocio es algo ilícito y por eso mintió u omitió cosas, aun así ese no es nuestro problema.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Lo primordial es encontrar a Parkinson para que pueda casarme.

-Merlín, es lo único en lo que piensas ¿cierto?-le dijo molesto- Parkinson era tu amiga, no entiendo por qué tal crueldad hacia ella, ya ni yo que quiso entregarme a Voldemort.

-¡No la tuviste 7 años detrás de ti!

-La culpa de eso Malfoy la tienes tú, le diste alas.

-Tu que sabes-gruño

-Vamos, toda la escuela sabía que ambos tenían algo-se burlo

-Solo la utilizaba, era un buen polvo ¿sabes?- rio con arrogancia.

-Entonces no te quejes, repito. Tú culpa

-No, no, no-le dijo moviendo el dedo con gracia- ella sabía que no sentía nada y aun así ahí estaba y yo aproveche eso, es todo.

-Eres un asco- bufo Harry- ¿Jamás sentiste algo por ella?

-No- dijo desviando la mirada.

Harry entrecerró los ojos analizando al rubio

-Mentiroso-susurro

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto indignado por el comentario

-¿Realmente amas a tu futura esposa?-se quedaron viendo fijamente

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Potter?

-Solo contesta la pregunta- pidió

-Obviamente-aunque su voz se escuchara indignada y molesta, había algo en su lenguaje corporal que le hacía ver que mentía.

-Merlín, ¿te vas a casar con alguien que no amas? ¿Por qué?-Harry estaba anonadado

-Rayos Potter-gruño- si la quiero y, aun no siento amor, pero estoy seguro que se llegara a dar.

-¿Acaso amas a alguien?-la indignación de Harry era sorpresiva

-Te aseguro que no es Pansy Parkinson-le gruño levantándose del asiento una vez que el tren se detuvo- y te advierto Potter, no sigas presionando o juro que te hechizare-le amenazo abriendo la puerta del comportamiento para salir.

-Slytherins-susurro para sí mismo Harry, antes de seguir al rubio.

No perdieron tiempo una vez que estuvieron en Paris, a pesar de que era algo tarde investigaron en las líneas de Trenes teniendo como resultado ninguna chica con las características que buscaban, e incluso en cada aerolínea investigaron la lista de pasajeros que hubieran comprado algún boleto aquella semana teniendo el mismo resultado, tardaron horas en aquel proceso que una vez que acabaron terminaron alquilando cualquier habitación en las calles de Paris.

-Buenas noches.

-Podría darnos una habitación con dos camas ¿Por favor?-demando Draco de mala manera

-Discúlpelo, tuvo un mal día-se disculpó Harry algo apenado y golpeando a Draco en el brazo.

-No hay problema guapo, personas así me las encuentro todo el día-le contesto dedicándole una mirada disgustada al rubio.- ¿Cuántos días planean quedarse?

-Aun no lo sabemos todavía.

-Puedes pagar el mes y si se van antes les regreso el dinero, no hay problema en eso ¿Cuál es tu nombre perdona?

-Harry Potter y él es Draco Malfoy.

-Sabes, lo descortés te quita lo guapo muchacho-le dijo mirándolo fijamente, como si lo juzgara.

-¿Quién sé que usted qué es?-gruño

-Basta-le susurro Harry entre dientes, dándole la tarjeta para que se cobrara el cuarto.

-Mi nombre es Mary y soy la dueña de este lugar y si no quieres que te eche será mejor que me hables con respeto-le dijo con un tono que hizo que Draco cerrara la boca con rapidez y sintiera un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda.

-Bien-gruño tomando la llave que les había tendido.

-Gracias y nuevamente una disculpa por mi amigo-le dijo Harry con vergüenza, empujando a Draco por las escaleras.-Buenas noches Mary.

-¡Buenas noches!-le grito aun un poco molesta.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No nada, solo unos huéspedes nuevos-le contesto a la voz de Amy que hablo con tranquilidad, la vio asentir sin darle mucha importancia al tema.

-Bueno- se encogió de hombros-La cena esta lista ¿vienes?- le dijo caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamo empujándola levemente-Vamos o Kyle nos dejara sin nada antes de que podamos sentarnos- se burló

-¡Te estoy escuchado Mary!-les grito desde adentro haciéndolas soltar una carcajada.

Mientras que Draco y Harry dormían profundamente sin imaginarse lo cerca que estaban de su misión.


	12. Muy cerca Parte 2

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (:_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 _ **Paris, Año 2002**_

-Vamos tenemos que darnos prisa e ir a investigar nuevamente

-¿A dónde según tú?

-Al aeropuerto, puede que haya tomado un vuelo o…

-Rayos Potter, no me digas que vamos a ir todos los días a preguntar-se froto las manos sobre la cara intentando despertarse y quitar el cansancio que sentía en el cuerpo.

-Si es necesario si- gruño Harry deteniendo su paso por las escaleras para mirarlo- Mira, tú quieres encontrarla para poder casaste, así que mientras menos te quejes más rápido lo lograremos.

-¡Kyle te estamos esperando!

-¿Quién demonios grita de esa manera?-pregunto Draco mirando sobre el hombro de Harry para ver escaleras hacia abajo, pero solo pudo ver parte de las piernas de la persona.

-Malfoy no me cambies el tema

-Dios, ese muchacho me sacara canas verdes…

-No puedo concentrarme con la voz de aquel muggle-susurro frunciendo el ceño con asco

-¡Kyle si no sales ahora me iré sin ti!

-Demonios ¿Puedes dejar de gritar de esa forma?

-Perdonen, pero ¿podrían bajar la voz?-les pidió Draco con molestia una vez que esquivo a Harry para callar a las personas en la recepción.

-Vamos Kyle, el taxi está esperando y Am…

-¿Y porque debería hacerte caso?-contesto el castaño interrumpiendo al rubio, el tono utilizo le había molestado y ahora ambos se miraron fijamente estando a una distancia muy corta.

-Lo siento, a veces amanece con el pie equivocado- se disculpó Harry con Mary quien simplemente asintió con pesadez y rodo los ojos.

-¡Kyle ya basta!-le regaño acercándose a él - Vamos cariño, Amy nos está esperando-le susurro en el oído cosa que hizo reaccionar al joven.

-Tienes razón- asintió mirando a Draco de arriba abajo con arrogancia, y soltando una risa prepotente antes de darse la vuelta y salir del lugar, no sin antes empujar a Harry con el hombro.

-Mira no se quienes sean y ni me interesa, pero te recomiendo que bajes esos humos ya que estas en mi propiedad y no me gustan los pleitos-le advirtió Mary con seriedad- quedan advertidos.

Harry bruscamente giro a mirar a su compañero con la mirada furiosa al momento que Mary salió del lugar.

-No pienso gastar el dinero de la misión en hoteles lujosos Malfoy así que compórtate

-¿Quieres que pase las noches en lugares como este?

-¡Obviamente! No sabemos cuánto costara esta misión.

-¿Y qué culpa tengo?

-¡Merlín!

Mary miro sobre el cristal a los chicos que parecían discutir con fuerza, se preguntaba que harían unos jóvenes tan extraños como ellos en su lugar, sus trajes parecían elegantes como para no tener para pagar un mejor hotel.

-Hey ¿Sucede algo?- dio un respingo al sentir la delicada mano de Amy/Pansy sobre su hombro-estamos esperándote.

-¿Qué? Ah sí, vamos…- sonrió con tranquilidad pero de pronto su rostro se tornó serio, entre la sospecha y preocupación- Amy, ¿Conoces alguno de esos chicos?-le pregunto señalando hacia dentro de la posada.

-¿Qué?

-Tu solo velos y dime si los reconoces

La mirada de Mary no se despegó ni un segundo de Amy/Pansy cuando se acercó a la puerta para mirar a través del cristal, la vio fruncir el ceño como intentando reconocer o acordarse de haberlos visto.

-Mm… no, no lo creo-le contesto volviendo a mirarla-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Por nada, no me hagas caso-le dijo tratando de no asustarla.

-¿Estas segura? ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por algo?-pudo ver el pánico de Amy/Pansy en su mirada y como comenzó alterarse.

-Oye, oye tranquila…

-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿No que teníamos prisa?- les reclamo Kyle desde el taxi

-Tranquila Amy, solo fue curiosidad nada por qué preocuparse ¿De acuerdo?

La joven comenzó a respirar con más tranquilidad conforme la metió al coche, no sin antes lanzar una mirada a la posada, el hecho que no los reconociera aun no la dejaba tranquila, algo extraño sentía hacer de esos dos jóvenes.

* * *

.

.

.

El lugar era un taller de mecánica que parecía una bodega abandonada, un vil basurero pero él era feliz con lo que tenía, ayudaba personas con peligros o simplemente las que querían salir a un mundo mejor, con mejores oportunidades.

-¡Hey Carl te buscan!-grito uno de sus compañero a lo lejos

-¡Te dije que no estaba para nadie!-gruño levantándose y dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

-¡Dice que te conoce! ¡Vamos Carl ven ya que tengo cosas que hacer!-le rezongo nuevamente- enseguida viene-se disculpó con las personas antes de desparecer por un pasillo y dejarlos solos.

-¿Dónde estamos Mary?-le pregunto Amy/Pansy mirando todos los coches y unas que otras piezas de ellos tiradas.

-Es un taller de mecánica, es donde arreglan coches-le contesto Mary con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Vaya, vaya… pero que tenemos aquí!-exclamo Carl acercándose a Mary con una sonrisa en su rostro para tomarla de la cintura y darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Me alegra verte Carl-le susurro correspondiendo el abrazo.

Kyle y Amy/Pansy se quedaron en silencio confundidos, él jamás había visto demostrarle tal cariño a alguien, y él no era tan viejo como ella para decir que tuvieran un interés romántico.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Necesito tu ayuda-le dijo sin rodeos al romper el abrazo.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Conmigo esta excelente, es más bien…- inclino la cabeza hacia atrás en dirección de Kyle y Amy que seguían atentos a Mary y Carl.

-Ya veo…-murmuro asintiendo- vengan conmigo, por aquí.

Los guio por el pasillo de donde había provenido, para introducirlos a una pequeña puerta que se encontraba al final.

-¡No quiero interrupciones Dom!-le grito antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de el- tomen asiento-les ofreció estirando las manos para enseñarle los lugares- ¿Qué es lo que sucede May?

-No me digas así… -rezongo tomando asiento junto con los demás, parecían nerviosos.-Quiten esas caras, Carl es como la familia.

-Lo siento-murmuró Amy/Pansy

-Descuida, sé que puedo dar un poco de miedo-se burló Carl logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Amy/Pansy.- ¿Y bien?

-Necesitamos documentos falsos para ellos.

-Son unos niños ¿Para que necesitarían unos?-se burló confundido.

-Carl, es difícil de explicar pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Eh lo siento, pero no soy ningún niño. Tengo 25 años- le contesto Kyle con molestia, Mary intento no reírse y Amy/Pansy solo rodo los ojos con burla.

-Confía en mí, lo eres.

-¿Nos ayudaras o no?- Amy/Pansy le pregunto mirándolo con firmeza.- ¿Qué? Solo quiero saber si lo hará por que estamos perdiendo tiempo.

-Ruda la joven….- Carl se reacomodo en su asiento e inclino para mirarla de cerca intentando incomodarla pero ella parecía ni siquiera inmutarse.-Dime el porqué.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? – le contesto con una sonrisa recargándose sobre el respaldo de la silla

-Solo ayudo a gente que lo necesita, si eres algún tipo de matón me gustaría saberlo.

-¿Lucimos acaso como uno? No, no lo somos.

-Carl conozco a los chicos y necesitan tu ayuda, ¿Nos ayudaras o no?

Se los quedo mirando mientras decidía si ayudarlos o no, Mary era una amiga de años y jamás lo pondría en riesgo, jamás.

-Bien, solo porque confió en ti Mary- la señora sonrió con gusto levantándose para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo.

-¿Cuánto tardaría en salir los papeles?

-¿Kyle, cierto?- pregunto recibiendo una confirmación de cabeza por el castaño- Bien, máximo para este fin de semana ¿Pueden aguantar?

-Por supuesto que podemos, solo que si logras que salgan antes mejor.

-Vamos Mary tampoco soy flash- se levantó del asiento para tomar la libreta y la pluma y volver a tomar su lugar- Bien, normalmente no hago estas preguntas pero como son amigos de Mary son la excepción. –Jugo con su pluma mientras sonreía con picardía- ¿Algún nombre, edad o ciudad de la que quieren que digan sus papeles?

-Siempre he querido ser Alemán – Carl asintió ante la mención de Kyle antes de anotarlo en su libreta- quiero mi misma edad y que mi nombre sea Bastian.

-¿Bastian?-se burló Amy/Pansy

-¿Qué? Es genial-desvió la mirada indignado

-No perdamos tiempo ¿sí? – Les llamo la atención Carl- ¿Y tú?

-Lo que sea es bueno-se encogió de hombros sin importarle demasiado- solo… no me haga vieja- dijo de repente con una preocupación genuina que causo que todos los presentes comenzaron a reírse al escucharla, contagiándola de paso.

* * *

.

.

.

Negaba con intensidad, la molestia aumentaba conforme avanzaban por las calles sin respuesta alguna de la pelinegra, habían pasado la mayor parte día en la estación de tren y Harry en el Aeropuerto, mirando las cámaras de seguridad con un hechizo especial para capturar la imagen de Pansy por día parecía en las cámaras y ¡NADA!

-¿Cómo te fue?

-¿Cómo me fue?-bufo- ¡Pésimo Potter! Todo el día metido ahí sin ningún logro, esto es irritable

-Sí, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado…

-Capaz y ya está muerta-se encogió de hombros

-Sabes que no es así, fue vista hace días. Anda, regresemos a analizar las cosas-le dijo Harry caminando de vuelta a la posada.- Y por favor Malfoy, deja de hacer desplantes a la dueña.

-No jodas Potter, no eres mi padre.

Estuvieron en silencio caminando por las calles de Paris hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la posada justo en el momento que un Taxi se estacionaba y bajaba la dueña del lugar junto con dos jóvenes.

-Buenas noches- saludo Mary con tranquilidad abriendo la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

-Buena noches-dijeron ambos- por favor pase usted- le ofreció Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Gracias, que amables-sonrío antes de adentrarse pero sin alejarse demasiado y sin despegar la vista de ambos.

-Veo que cambio su ánimo-se burló Kyle de Draco una vez que paso por su lado, recibiendo una mirada molesta del rubio, justo en el momento en que Amy/Pansy le daba una sonrisa a Harry por detenerle la puerta.

-Gracias.

-De nada- le dijo con torpeza, Mary estuvo atenta en ese momento que Amy/Pansy cruzo palabra con el pelinegro, el no pareció reconocerla o hacer alguna expresión que le diera indicios que la estuvieran buscando, lo que si noto fue un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa torpe, lo cual la hizo calmar sus nervios.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-le pregunto Draco una vez dentro de la posada

-Nada, solo que tiene unos ojos bellísimos-susurro

-¿De quién demonios hablas?-bufo con enojo al no comprender nada

-La chica que estaba con ellos, ¿no la viste?

-No, estaba concentrado en otra cosa, ese tal Kyle…-cerro su puño con enojo- no me agrada.

-¿A ti quien te agrada?-se burló Harry subiendo las escaleras

Draco rodo los ojos pero una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios, a pesar de tener un trato medio extraño con Potter, el joven no le caía tan mal después de todo.

Una vez que habían tomado sus duchas y recostado en sus camas Draco vio de manera extraña a Potter, como si estuviera ausente y no era porque le importara, solo tenía curiosidad.

-¿En qué tanto piensas Potty? –le cuestiono

-La chica que vimos…

-Que viste, yo no la vi-le dijo mirando sus uñas con tranquilidad-¿Qué con ella?

-Debiste ver sus ojos-estaba recostado sobre la cama con las manos sobre su nuca con la vista clavada en el techo. –eran bellísimos.

-Por merlín Potter, solo son ojos- le dijo entre pujidos ya que comenzaba acomodar para dormir- Yo que creí que era algo más importante-murmuro.

-Vete al demonio-le gruño Harry dándole la espalda para dormir, aunque aquello no sería fácil y es que aunque no hubiera visto su rostro completo sus ojos la habían dejado impactados, ese color verde aceituna eran simplemente…-Bellísimos-susurro

El caso fue que en los días siguientes jamás volvió a verla o a cruzar palabra con ella, por lo cual tuvo que sacarla de su mente para continuar con su misión.

* * *

.

.

.

Amy/Pansy se arrastraba por el piso de la habitación de Kyle hasta su cama, intentaba tener mucho cuidado para no topar con ningún aparato o cable que fuera a despertar al castaño, tenía sus ojos llenos de ojeras, el cabello todo desordenado y su cara no era nada amigable.

Una vez que llego se recargo sobre sus rodillas y tomo el pequeño vaso de agua que descansaba en el buró con mucho silencio.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses-Amy/Pansy dio un grito enorme haciéndola tambalear y caer sobre su trasero y terminar ella misma empapada del agua que tenía intensión de tirarle en la cara.

-¡Argh! –Gruño al verlo retorcerse en la cama muerto de la risa- no da risa Kyle- sus puños se cerraron aún más con fuerza al verlo incluso llorar de las carcajadas que se daba, cosa que la volvió un poco más paranoica-¡Cállate Kyle!

-No. Puedo. Eso. Fue demasiado. Gracioso-le dijo entre cortadamente sin poder aguantarse, cosa que hizo que la pelinegra se aventara sobre el dándole miles de golpes furiosa.

-¡Claro, como tu si puedes dormir con tus estúpidos ronquidos!-le decía entre manotazos

-Tranquila. Auch… eso duele Amy.

Kyle le tomo las manos y con sus piernas el tomo de la cintura para darle un giro y quedar sobre ella, coloco sus manos a un costado de su rostro para ejercer presión y detenerla.

-¡Suéltame!-le grito intentando tirarlo pero era imposible.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Tranquilizarte y te suelto!-le grito dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella intentando inmovilizarla aún más, cosa que logro después de unos segundos.

Solo logro escuchar su respiración agitada y un poco más tranquila.

Levanto su rostro lentamente, su cabello estaba todo alborotado y sobre su rostro que no podía mirarla, pero podía sentir su respiración y su mirada sobre él. Tan intensa.

Alejo una de sus manos con lentitud solo para retirarse el cabello del rostro y mirarse directamente a los ojos. Se miraban cada línea de expresión, cada contorno, cada fibra de cabello siendo analizada uno por el otro, aunque Amy/Pansy no podía evitar mirar un poco más de su cara, su torso desnudo y marco por ejemplo, era como si nada más importara más que ellos…

La vio tragar saliva y cerrar los ojos con nerviosismo conforme su rostro se fue acercando al de ella, deseoso por aquellos labios rosados…

-¡Rayos!- aquel grito los hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y Amy/Pansy por auto reflejo lo empujo con fuerza que fue a dar al piso mientras se sentaba de golpe.-Lo siento…- la voz de Mary en la entrada de la puerta era algo incomoda- los papeles están listos.

-Eh sí, claro… de deberíamos ir a verlos- se lamio los labios con nerviosismo y corrió hacia la puerta lo más rápido posible para alejarse de aquel castaño que miraba a Mary con molestia.

-No me veas así- le contesto Mary- a la otra usa un letrero- Kyle sonrió por el cinismo de aquella mujer al salir y cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Le tomo solo unos segundos para ponerse una camisa y salir a la cocina de la posada donde Mary y una Amy que no lo miraba a la cara lo esperaban.

-Bien ¿Cómo se ven?-estiro la mano para que le entregaran los papeles para mirarlos- Salgo horrible en esta foto.

-Tampoco hace milagros-le rezongo Mary- ¿Ya pensaron a dónde irán?-les cuestiono mirando los pasaportes.

Kyle y Amy se miraron incrédulos, aquellas semanas solo habían estado bromeando entre si y mirando películas a lo tonto en la comodidad de aquella cama que habían olvidado por completo discutir eso.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No sabemos-contesto Amy/Pansy con una sonrisa.

-Gracias a dios que yo si- saco de su bolsillo dos boletos- ahora que tienen nombres diferentes pueden ir a donde quieran y que mejor que San francisco.

-¿San francisco?

-Si Amy, es un lugar realmente bello. Tú y Kyle pueden iniciar nuevamente. –Le entrego los boletos con una sonrisa- además tengo un amigo que necesita ayuda y puede darles trabajo.

-No sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin ti Mary.

-Probablemente ya estarían muertos- se burló- En fin, tengo cosas que hacer, deberían ir a preparar las maletas, salen en unas cuantas horas.

-Gracias por todo Mary, enserio.

-No me agradezcas y ahora ve, necesito hablar con Kyle a solas.-le pidió a lo cual Amy/Pansy asintió levantándose del lugar con una sonrisa agradecida.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto Kyle mirando por donde Amy/Pansy se había marchado.

-Es algo sin importancia…

-Me vas a preguntar si estoy enamorado, ¿cierto?- se giró a verla con una sonrisa picarona

-¿Tan obvia soy?- se rieron – no es necesario preguntarlo, desde que ella llego… jamás te había visto tan sonriente.

-¿Entonces qué sucede?-entre cerro el cejo confundido

-No sucede nada, solo quiero que cuando llegues a San francisco aceptes lo que te dará Kim.

-¿Qué es?

-Si te lo digo no aceptaras, solo prométemelo ¿okey?-le tomo las manos con fuerza sin despegar sus ojos de él.

-De acuerdo, lo hare.

En unas cuantas horas Mary había acompañado a los chicos al aeropuerto para despedirlos, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas al verlos ahí de pie con las maletas, se había acostumbrado tanto a ellos y en tan poco tiempo que eso le recordaba el por qué se había vuelto una persona tan solitaria.

-Odio las despedidas-murmuro abrazando al castaño con fuerza- manténganse en contacto y tengan mucho cuidado.

-Lo haremos, espero que todo mejore pronto y poder regresar. Te extrañe Mary.

-Y yo a ustedes, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme-les pidió para abrazar a Amy con la misma intensidad que Kyle.

-No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí… -le susurro sollozando.

-Te lo dije antes, no hay nada que agradecer.

-Gracias- le dijo nuevamente separándose de ella.

Ambos caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta que Amy/Pansy se detuvo nuevamente y camino de regreso con Mary.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Recuerdas a esos chicos que me preguntaste si los conocía?-Mary agrando los ojos preocupada

-Si…

-Bueno creo que esto es de uno de ellos, lo encontré tirado hoy en los pasillos y recuerdo habérselo visto a uno, creo que del alto de pelo negro. –Mary soltó el suspiro con tranquilidad tomando lo que parecía un medallón entre sus manos.

-Se lo entregare yo mismo, gracias.

-Adiós Mary-se sonrieron y abrazaron una vez antes de que Amy volviera a correr alado de Kyle

-Adiós-susurro sin saber que sería la última vez que los volvería a ver….

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _¿Qué creen?_ _¡Ya regrese, yuju! Lamento haberme tardado, pero ya estoy de vuelta… xD Espero no haberlas asustado y haberles hecho creer que ¡ya no regresaría! En fin mis queridas lectoras, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo y no coman ansias! HAHAHA Recuerden que pasan 3 años para que Harry y Draco la encuentren y bueno… apenas paso uno, pero créanme vale la pena esperar porque lo que sucederá no será nada bonito para cierta protagonista :)_

 _Saludos y muchas gracias las que siguen continuando mi historia. xD Espero haber revisado bien la ortografía O. O, si se me paso algo, no duden en decirme. Gracias (:_


	13. Un poco de felicidad

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (:_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Varios meses después…**

 **San Francisco.**

 _Querida Mary:_

 _Bueno como te dije en mi última carta las cosas están mejorando, Amy y yo al fin nos hicimos de una pequeña casa, aunque no es la gran cosa, es de un solo piso con dos recamaras, una cocina demasiado amplia, sala comedor, un patio grandioso y demasiado grande… El único problema es el baño, como solo hay uno Amy y yo siempre peleamos por el en las mañanas. Comencé a trabajar en un taller de acero y la verdad es que es grandioso, me pagan muy bien y con lo que estamos ahorrando esperamos poder al menos pintar la casa, ya sabrás a Amy no le gusta el color y es tan terca y testaruda que insiste en pintarla, yo creo que lo mejor sería comprarnos un auto en vez de estar gastando en eso, uno nunca sabe lo que pueda ocurrir y el coche es indispensable pero con ella no se puede discutir o ganarle una batalla, demasiado persuasiva._

 _Le va bien en el restaurante de Kim, ella es una grandiosa persona, todos los días me da desayuno gratis ya que Amy jamás me quiere hacer algo de comer, dice que no es mi gata jajaja. Jamás te dije que le tuvo demasiada paciencia a Amy cuando comenzó a trabajar con ella, tenía problemas con las máquinas de café, toda una odisea. Si continua haciendo las cosas como ahora puede que pronto la suba de puesto, aunque lo dudo un poco a veces es demasiado torpe._

 _Oh, por cierto tenemos un pequeño gato que adopte, se llama Pall y es de color gris muy bello, al principio Amy estaba recia quedárnoslo pero con el tiempo se fue encariñando con ella, ¡deberías haberla visto! Ahora no lo suelta ni para dormir, con decirte que es lo primero que saluda cuando llega a casa, y acerca a eso que me preguntaste en la carta pasada… las cosas siguen igual entre ella y yo. Sé que me dijiste que tenía que darle tiempo en que confiara en que nada sucedería para que me diera al menos la oportunidad de intentar algo, pero cada vez que toco el tema ella lo evade y bueno la verdad comienzo a pensar que no tiene ningún tipo de interés en mi de esa forma… casi ni me mira. Es por eso que hoy saldré con alguien, si Amy no me vera de esa forma no tiene caso que siga esperando, en fin espero que estés muy bien y espero recibir pronto noticias tuyas ya que no me has contestado la carta pasado._

 _Con amor Kyle._

-¿Qué haces?

Kyle giro levemente el rostro hacia atrás para mirar a Amy/Pansy recargada sobre el umbral de su puerta con los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria.

-Le mando una carta a Mary-sonrió mientras doblaba el papel y lo guardaba en el sobre – ¿Está todo bien? Jamás entras aquí- le hizo saber levantándose de la silla para pasar a un lado de ella hacia la puerta principal.

-Todo está muy bien ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-su voz era un poco irritable, Kyle con la mano en la puerta principal se giró a mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

-Por nada- opto solo por encogerse de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia, salió hasta el buzón dejando la carta con tranquilidad, podía sentir la mirada aun en su nuca.

-Uno no pregunta las cosas por nada, Kyle- sonrió

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es tu problema ahora? Te dije que compraría la pintura-se acercó a ella para intentar entrar a la casa pero ella se lo impidió.

-No es por la pintura-le dijo entre dientes y aguantando las ganas de hacer una escena, Kyle sonrió con gracia, entrecerró los ojos y acerco el rostro solo un poco.

-¿Estas en tus días o algo así?-recibió por parte de la pelinegra un empujón.

-Por supuesto que no, ¡No seas tonto!-le contesto riéndose

-¿Entonces qué es?-le pregunto Kyle riéndose al ver que solo era juego por parte de ella.

-Bueno, se supone que debías traer algo hoy- vio a Kyle entrecerrar los ojos mirando hacia los lados intentando recordar- ¡La comida Kyle!- dio un par de brinquitos caprichosos- es sábado de Game of Thrones ¿Lo olvidaste?-le pregunto un poco confundida, el jamás olvidaba eso.

Kyle se mordió el labio algo apenado e ingreso a la casa bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Amy.

-Lo siento, tengo planes hoy.

-¿Planes? ¿A las 9 de la noche?-le pregunto sonriendo confundida- ¿A dónde irías a estas horas?

Amy no lo había inspeccionado muy bien hasta ahora, se había bañado y cambiado de ropa, incluso se había puesto loción.

-Tengo una cita-sonrió incomodo, metiendo los brazos a los bolsillos e inspeccionando el rostro de Amy que había perdido todo rastro de aquella sonrisa que tenía minutos antes.

-Ah. Eso es… es genial. Kyle-le dijo algo entrecortada y tragando saliva, intentando no mostrar el nerviosismo y celos que comenzaba a sentir por dentro.

-Espero que no… No te molesta ¿Cierto?

-Puf- bufo caminando hacia la cocina-por supuesto que no. Es tu vida y tú puedes salir con quien quieras y cuando quieras. ¿Por qué debería importarme?-le dijo rápidamente y claramente con un tono molesto que el mismo Kyle se había dado cuenta, pero que no quiso argumentar.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Y quién es?-se sirvió un poco de agua para evitar mirarlo a los ojos, cuando de pronto vio a una joven caminar por la entra de su porche, venia vestida con un vestido de color rojo y una chaqueta de mezclilla y botas vaqueras de color café.

-Ella es…

-Natalia-menciono lo suficiente alto para que Kyle pudiera escucharla

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-se sorprendió al escucharla decir el nombre

-Está caminando sobre el porche-murmuro haciendo que Kyle se acercara mirar por la ventana colocándose a un lado de ella.

-Luce bien…-susurro- te veo después-le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de acercarse a la puerta, Amy/Pansy no se había movido de su lugar, los vio saludarse y como Natalia le tomaba la mano haciendo una sonrisa coqueta.

-No puedo creer que salga con ella.

Se giró para dejar de mirar, espero a oír arrancar el coche antes de sacar el grito que estaba conteniendo cuando la vio caminar por su porche.

Odiaba a esa mujer con todas sus fuerzas, era una coqueta que solo le gustaba que los hombres gastaran el dinero en ella, era competitiva, abusiva, mentirosa, engreída, ¡Una manipuladora! Y lo peor de todo era que Kyle sabía que no se llevaban nada bien.

-Ya se a que está jugando-agrando los ojos cuando vio a la gata entrar a la cocina- quiere ponerme celosa.- Pall se la quedó mirando conforme se movía de un lado a otro- ¡Por supuesto, Pall! Ese es su plan, salir con mi peor enemiga del trabajo para darme celos y ver si caigo- tomo a Pall sobre sus brazos y la cargo a la altura de sus ojos- no funcionara, me oíste. No le funcionara –susurro antes de ponerla contra su pecho y acariciar su lomo.

* * *

.

El sonido de un motor la levanto con rapidez de la silla para correr a la ventana, eran las 2 de la mañana y Kyle apenas llegaba, lo vio bajar de coche junto con Natalia y acercarse a la puerta.

-Miau-ronroneo Pall

-Shu-le susurro Amy/Pansy mirando sobre las cortinas con cuidado de que no la vieran, al parecer no habían escuchado nada por que seguían hablando animadamente, no podía escuchar ni una sola palabra-Demonios. ¿Qué tanto estarán… ¡Oh, por dios!-gruño entre dientes al ver como Natalia se le arrimaba a Kyle para besarlo y como él le correspondía sin ningún abismo de pena, cerro los puños con coraje hasta que los vio separarse. Corrió lo más rápido posible a su habitación con Pall entre los brazos para aventarse sobre la cama y hacerse la dormida.

Escucho la puerta, las llaves caer sobre el tazón de la entrada, los pasos acercarse más por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

-¿Amy?-lo escucho hablarle pero prefirió no moverse, sintió algo cálido recorrer por su mejilla.

-Miau.

-Buenas noches Pall-lo escucho por ultimo decir antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Tuvo que sentarse después de un momento al escuchar la puerta cerrarse para limpiar la lagrima que había recorrido su mejilla, sentía sus labios, manos, el cuerpo entero temblar del dolor que sentía en el pecho, sabía que quería a Kyle para ella más que nada en ese mundo, pero no simplemente no quería que nada le sucediera… no quería arrastrarlo a algo peor.

Apretó sus manos contra sus ojos al mismo tiempo que Pall se restregaba contra su pecho.

-No voy a llorar Pall, es lo mejor. No llorare…

* * *

.

.

Se despertó con un respigo al escuchar ruidos, miro hacia a un lado para ver el reloj que marcaba las 11 de la mañana, había dormido demasiado, podía escuchar voces y unas cuantas risas lo cual se le había hecho algo extraño y la hizo salir de la cama solo para ir a inspeccionar.

-Oh, buenas días Jena/Pansy (Recuerden que se cambiaron de nombre) – se quedó parada sin saber que decir al ver a Natalia sentada en su mesa junto a Kyle… tomados de la mano .

-¿Jena?

-¿Qué?... Ah sí, buenos días- contesto algo torpe al salir del trance en que se había quedado- iré… iré a tomar una ducha-dijo sin más antes de salir disparada hacia su habitación y azotar la puerta con fuerza.

Se miró en el espejo intentando decirse a sí misma que se controlara, pero era imposible. A pesar de que sabía que eso podía suceder aún no se hacia la idea y aparte de que estaba el hecho de que no soportaba aquella mujer.

-¡Eso fue descortés!- le exclamo Kyle entrando a su habitación molesto

-¿Disculpa?-le pregunto olvidando el dolor que sentía para pasar al coraje

-La forma en que la trataste, fue descortés Amy.

-Ni siquiera hice nada y además no es como que ella me trate con cordialidad en el trabajo, sabes que no me llevo bien con ella.

-¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo, voy a comenzar a salir con ella…

-¡Oh! ¿Apenas van a salir y ya te besa?-le pregunto con burla dándole la espalda- vaya joyita que te encontraste.

-¿Nos estabas espiando anoche?-Amy/Pansy soltó una risa socarrona.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo con rapidez- Así es con todos, no necesito verlos para saber que de seguro se lanzó a tus brazos como desesperada.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?-Kyle estaba molesto, sabía que ella jamás lo aceptaría por sus estúpidas razones de querer protegerlo y que aun así se pusiera en esa forma lo hacía sacar de sus casillas.

-No tengo ningún problema- lo voltio a ver acercándose un poco- por mi puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, ahora… sal de mi cuarto. ¡Largo!-le grito cuando vio que no se movía.

Kyle negó con la cabeza antes de salir de su habitación azotando la puerta.

* * *

.

.

 _Querida Mary:_

 _Han pasado dos meses desde que te envié la última carta y no me has respondido, espero que todo esté muy bien, intente llamarte pero al parecer ya cambiaste el numero como dijiste que lo harías, estoy preocupado ¿Sabes? Así que envía una respuesta o tomare el primer vuelo._

 _En fin, he estado saliendo con una chica, su nombre es Natalia y aunque es genial y me divierto con ella no es lo mismo que siento por ella. Ahora más que nunca nuestra relación es extraña, en momentos estamos bien y en otros estamos alejados, a veces despierto con miedo en las noches pensando en que se ha marchado y me ha dejado. No logro sacarla de mi cabeza por más que lo he intentado… por favor Mary, escribe pronto quiero saber noticias tuyas._

 _Con cariño, Kyle._

* * *

.

.

Caminaba por la calle hacia la casa por la noche, había salido tarde del trabajo y por una extraña razón se sentía vigilada, la paranoia comenzaba alterarle los nervios, y para el cómo ese último mes Kyle había estado más alejado que nunca de ella, cosa que la hacía sentir más insegura. Giro el rostro hacia tras de ella, sintiendo como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo pero el callejón estaba vacío, no había señales de ningún alma pero aun así el sentimiento seguía. No podía evitar mirar hacia atrás constante mente, hasta que vio una silueta a lo lejos acercarse cada vez más, sus pasos comenzaron a ser más rápidos y su respiración agitada, de vez en cuando intentaba mirar disimuladamente la silueta detrás de ella. La histeria se apodero de ella cuando lo vio caminar con más rapidez a dirección a ella, comenzó a correr de prisa y en su efecto aquella silueta detrás de ella también.

-¡Espera!-escucho decir aquella persona detrás, sin dejar de correr miro hacia atrás provocando que chocara con algo y callera al piso, cosa que aquella persona desconocida pudo alcanzarla, Amy/Pansy sentía cada hueso de su cuerpo frio conforme aquella persona la tomaba de los brazos para levantarla- ¿Por qué demonios corres, niña? Se te ha caído esto.

Se quedó mirando su mano que traía su llavero, y ahora se sentía tan torpe por aquella reacción que había tenido.

-Gra. Gracias-dijo entrecortadamente

-Aún hay gente buena en este mundo hija-le dijo el señor al entregarle las llaves- ¿Vives lejos de aquí?-le pregunto, ella negó con la cabeza aun sin poder decir alguna palabra.- Vamos, te acompañare.

No tardaron no mucho en llegar, lo cual le dio tiempo a Amy/Pansy para tranquilizarse, le dio las gracias y espero a entrar hasta que lo vio perderse en la oscuridad, su mirada viajo por toda la calle, aun sentía aquella sensación de ser observada, perseguida… para ella aquello era como una señal, una señal de que ya no podía estar más ahí, tenía que irse. Entro con rapidez a la casa, Kyle aún no había llegado y eso era mejor para ella, era momento de dejarlo atrás, pensando en que el no debería vivir de la forma en que ella lo hacía.

Corrió a su habitación y saco la maleta de mano que tenía bajo la cama con rapidez para ponerla encima del colchón, abrió con rapidez los cajones y el closet metiendo toda la ropa que pudiera, tomo la pequeña mochila que había llevado con ella desde el hospital, estaba a punto por salir de la puerta cuando Pall se restregó entre sus piernas, aquello era el único recuerdo que tendría de Kyle…

-Lo siento Pall, pero tenemos que irnos.-le dijo tomándola entre sus brazos, no sin antes dejar una nota que le había hecho a Kyle.

* * *

.

.

.

-¡Am… Jena, ya llegue!-grito Kyle entrando por la puerta seguido de Natalia.

-¿Siempre le avisas cuando llegas?-le pregunto con molestia y fatiga

-Sí, no veo que tenga algún problema eso-le dijo sonriendo y tomándola por la cintura

-No soy idiota Bastian, sé que sientes algo por ella, pero creme. Ella es algo rara, no te conviene, deberías irte a vivir conmigo-paso sus brazos por los hombros con una mirada coqueta.

-Ella no es rara-le quito las manos de encima algo molesto por su forma de expresarse de ella.

-Bastian amor, sabes que es verdad. Es algo extraña, es de esas personas que le gusta la atención, me imagino porque se fue de casa, tal vez sus padres estaban igual de locos que ella.

-¡Ni siquiera la conoces!-le grito molesto.

-¡De acuerdo!- exclamo con sorpresa- tampoco es para que te pongas de esa manera-le dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Qué es esto?-le pregunto tomando la carta que Amy/Pansy había dejado en el buró.

Kyle se la arrebato de las manos al reconocer la letra

-Es de ella.

 _Kyle:_

 _Lamento irme de esta forma, en verdad agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero no puedo seguir atándote a mi vida. Creo que estoy preparada para enfrentarme al mundo, no me perdonaría jamás el hecho de que te sucediera algo por mi culpa, no lo mereces. Tú mereces una vida plena, alegre y tranquila, mereces todo lo que este mundo puede ofrecerte, lamento tener que despedirme así pero es lo mejor, jamás me hubieras dejado marchar, sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte tenerte a mi lado. Por favor, no me sigas…_

 _Con todo mi amor, Amy._

-Se fue.

-¿Se fue? ¿Quién se fue?-le pregunto Natalia sin entender.

-Amy… -susurro lo más bajo posible- tengo que encontrarla-tomo nuevamente sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta pero Natalia lo tomo del brazo.

-¿Qué demonios haces? Bastian, yo no voy a estar así toda mi vida, viéndote como la persigues y te preocupas por esa mocosa insolente.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?-le pregunto soltándose de su agarre.

-Que es ella o yo, en esta relación no hay espacio para un tercero-su mirada era decisiva.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, si te quieres ir sabes dónde está la salida-le dijo antes de salir por la puerta

-¡Bastian! ¡Bastian regresa! ¡Esto se acabó me escuchaste!

* * *

.

.

El pequeño tacón de Amy/Pansy golpeaba el suelo con rapidez, estaba sentada en las sillas de la estación de camiones, se sentía extraña, expuesta y ansiosa, miraba su reloj cada 5 minutos esperando la hora en subirse al maldito camión y largarse de ahí.

-Quieres dejar de hacer eso-le gruño alguien a su lado

-Hay más lugares disponibles, si le molesta pude moverse de lugar- le contesto con rudeza al anciano a su lado.

-Qué mujer tan grosera-murmuro con indignación levantándose del lugar.

-Como si me importara lo que piense- susurro Amy/Pansy sin tomarle importancia.

-Eso no fue muy amable- dijo una voz a su lado

-Nadie pidió su…- sus palabras quedaron a la mitad cuando giro su rostro y pudo ver a Kyle sentado a su lado con una sonrisa triste.- Que… que haces aquí, te pedí que no me siguieras.

-¿Crees que te dejare ir? ¿Y con mi gato?-le cuestiono con una sonrisa

-Da la casualidad que no necesito tu permiso-le contesto con molestia- Por favor, solo vete de aquí.

-Aun no lo comprendes ¿Cierto? No te dejare jamás Amy.

-¡Arg! ¡Tú no eres el que no lo entiende!-le grito acomodándose en la silla para mirarlo mejor.

-Lo entiendo Amy, tienes miedo que me suceda algo pero eso jamás pasara y si así fuera…

-Si así fuera nada Kyle, no permitiré que pongas tu vida en riesgo por mí- lo interrumpió

-Bueno, da la casualidad que no estoy pidiendo tu permiso-le sonrió con ironía.

-Me voy a ir lo quieras o no, y me iré sin ti- le advirtió- Regresa a casa Kyle, regresa con Natalia.

-Eres tan terca- se levantó del asiento y la cargo sobre sus hombros tomando la maleta atrás.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Suéltame, Kyle!-le grito pataleando con fuerza sin soltar a la gata de sus manos quien maullaba con molestia.- ¡Kyle, bájame ahora! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Lo hare cuando estemos en casa!

-¡No quiero regresar! ¡Suéltame, Kyle!-le jalo el cabello con fuerza una vez que se encontraban en la calle.

-No lo hare Amy, no me importa lo que digas no dejare que te vayas de mi lado.

-¡Qué demonios te importa! ¡Tienes a Natalia, vive tu vida con ella!-le grito golpeando su cara lo cual Pall aprovecho para brincar y huir de regreso a casa, Kyle la soltó para tomarla de los brazos para que no escapara.

-¡Me importa porque estoy enamorado de ti! ¡Te amo maldita sea y no voy a permitir que te vayas! ¡Yo puedo protegerte! ¡Entiéndelo de una maldita vez!-le grito para besarla después con fuerza, pudo sentir como ella intentaba empujarlo para apartarlo- Basta Amy, no luches contra lo que sientes- recargo su frente contra la de ella calmándola.

-Tengo miedo…-le susurro entre sollozos tomando su rostro- no quiero perderte

-No lo harás, Amy.- le dijo dándole un pequeño beso

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Llevamos más de medio año aquí, ya nos hubieran encontrado. Estas a salvo, estamos a salvo. No dejare que nada te pase, nunca.-le dio abrazo con fuerza que fue correspondido de igual intensidad de su parte.

-Yo también te amo Kyle-le dijo entre sollozos separándose del abrazo para unir sus labios.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Querido Kyle:_

 _Lamento no haber podido contestar tus cartas, he pasado unos meses de locura en la posada, hemos tenido gente como no tienes idea, creo que las modificaciones que le hice a los cuartos le ha dado una nueva vida o espíritu a este lugar, incluso esos inquilinos aquí siguen ¿Los recuerdas? El joven rubio y el otro de cabello negro, aún sigo odiando a ese pedante rubiecito, una verdadera molestia en el trasero, conforme pasan los meses se vuelve más desagradable. Realmente los extraño tanto y espero que nos podamos volver a ver prontos, por cierto… creo que deberías aguantar un poco más antes de tirar la toalla con Amy, no creo que sea buena idea que salgas con esa muchachita, además estoy segura que tarde o temprano terminara admitiendo que siente cosas por ti. ¡Oh! Por cierto, dile que el joven de la medalla le agradece el haberla encontrado._

 _En fin, espero me mandes fotos de la casa cuando la pinten y espero que Amy no escoja un color rosado o algo por el estilo, mis mejores deseos para ustedes dos. Desearía poder escribir más, pero esto está como caldero ardiente._

 _Con cariño Mary._

-Me pregunto qué le decías acerca de mí- comento Amy/Pansy sentándose a su lado, entregándole una taza de chocolate caliente que dejo a un lado en la mesa.

-Solo lo pesada que eras-le dijo con una sonrisa, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-Cállate-le susurro dejando caer su cabeza obre su pecho- yo no era una pesada.

-Lo eres la mayoría del tiempo.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-le exclamo riendo

-Sabes que sí, aparte de ser testaruda, orgullosa y demasiado prepotente.

-Como si tú no fueras esas cosas también.

-Amy…

-¿Qué?-levanto la vista para mirarlo

-Solo cállate-le susurro para besarla.

-Kyle.

-Mmm.

-El. Chocolate-susurro entre sus labios.

-¿No te gusta frio?-le sonrió quitándoselo de las manos para ponerlo sobre la mesa y volver a besarla con intensidad.

Terminaron cayendo recostados sobre el sillón, Amy/Pansy podía sentir las manos de Kyle recorrer su cuerpo, apretando cada centímetro de él.

-Kyle. Espera-lo detuvo- yo no sé si lo haya hecho.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- ella negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa

-No sé si sepa cómo hacerlo, pero quiero hacerlo.

-Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo-le susurro besando su cuello- solo déjate llevar.

Ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias del castaño, sentía sus besos y sus caricias por todo su cuerpo, sus respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas y el ambiente se volvía más y más cálido…

-Así que…

-Creo que- se rio- si sabía cómo hacerlo ¿No?

-¿Bromeas? Fue el mejor de toda mi vida.

-Oh por favor, no seas exagerado-le golpeo el brazo con fuerza.

-Se te hará costumbre golpearme, tarde o temprano tendré que cuidarme de ti-se burló

-Eres un imbécil-ambos se rieron, antes de recostarse de mejor forma para caber en el sillón y dormir un momento.

* * *

.

.

.

-Eres más terca que nada, te dije que ese color era horrendo-se burló Kyle al ver el azul de las paredes. –ni siquiera sé lo que parece.

-No es mi culpa, en el muestrario se veía mejor.

-Amor, el azul no es un color para casas al menos que sea una oficina o un local. Te dije que escogieras un color claro y clásico.

-Lo clásico es aburrido Kyle. Esta casa necesita vida, no ser clásica. Tal vez verde se vería mejor

Kyle casi se cae sobre el piso lleno de periódico al escucharla.

-¿Enserio? ¿Verde? ¡En que mundo viviste!-le exclamo con burla

-¡No te burles!-le contesto riéndose- me gusta el verde.

-Dios, ahí vamos de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo el verde?

-Que no son colores para una casa y menos por dentro, al menos que sea en una recamara, pero no en una cocina.

-A ti nada te gusta-gruño Amy molesta cruzándose de brazos.

-Me gustas tú-le susurro abrazándola por detrás.

-Entonces mi cara seria una obra de arte- se rio

-Por mi podría pintarte en cada parte de mi cuerpo-le dijo dándole pequeños besos en la parte trasera de su cuello.

-No es mala idea- se giró pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico- es más, podríamos empezar ahorita mismo.

-¡Oh no, no, no!- se alejó de ella cuando la vio remojar la brocha sobre la pintura.

-¡Kyle, no huyas! –le grito entre risas persiguiéndolo por toda la casa.

* * *

.

.

.

Kyle gritaba como frenético, era la como la décima vez que la subía al coche para enseñarla a manejar, intentaba tranquilizarse pero con ella era imposible y terminaría dañando el coche o matándolos a ambos.

-¡Frena!

-¡No me estés gritando Kyle!-le exclamo colocando sus manos a los lados de su cabeza.

-No sueltes el volante. ¿Estás loca?-le dijo sosteniéndolo por ella.

-Te dije que consiguieras uno automático es más fácil, pero no… El joven quería un estándar porque es más divertido ¡Y no estoy loca!

-¡Ya vamos a empezar de nuevo con ese tema!

-¡Sí! ¡Te lo digo de nuevo!

-Y yo te dije que no lo compre por eso, los estándar son más económicos y gastan menos gasolina. ¡Cualquiera lo sabe!

-¡Pues yo no lo sé por si no te diste cuenta!

Kyle se quedó en silencio sin decir nada más, discutir con ella en el volante no era una buena idea, aunque ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que desde que habían comenzado a discutir, Amy había mantenido el control del vehículo todo el camino.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta?-le pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿De qué? ¿Y por qué sonríes así?

-Lo estás haciendo…

-¿Haciendo que Kyle? Deja de hablar con misterio.

-¡Estas manejando y haciendo todos los pasos!-le dijo riendo.

-¡Oh por dios, es verdad!- exclamo Amy/Pansy con felicidad, acomodándose mejor en el asiento.

-Ya era hora-susurro Kyle

-No lo digas en ese tono, como si me hubiera tardado tanto-rezongo

-Tanto no, muchísimo-se rio tomando su mano

* * *

.

.

.

Kyle entro corriendo a la casa, estaba demasiado feliz que no podía esperar un segundo más para decirle lo que había sucedido en la fábrica, Amy se encontraba en la cocina con un pastel en las manos cuando la tomo de la cintura para darle unos cuantos giros.

-¡Kyle!-exclamo entre risas sin saberlo que sucedía- se me va a caer el pastel

El castaño la soltó para que pudiera dejar el pastel, se la quedó mirando hasta que ella lo volteo a ver extrañada.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-le pregunto con una sonrisa

-¡Me lo dieron!

-¿Te lo dieron? ¿Qué te dieron?

-¡Me dieron la plaza!

-¡Oh por dios! ¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamo abrazándolo, parecían pequeños niños con juguete nuevo y saltando por toda la cocina.

-Esto cambiara todo Amy, ya lo veras-le sonrió antes de besarla con intensidad para después terminar sobre la cama. Sin ropa…

* * *

.

.

.

Era la primera navidad que pasaban juntos, el árbol que Kyle había llevado consigo era enorme que a Amy/Pansy le había costado semanas enteras adornar.

-Te quedo bellísimo.

-Siento que algo le falta-inclino la cabeza inconforme.

-Los regalos tal vez-le susurro abrazándola por detrás

-No, eso no… es otra cosa más

-¿Qué tal así? –le pregunto acercándose al árbol y colgando una foto de ellos dos juntos

-Es perfecto Kyle-le susurro abrazándose de su brazo y recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Amy… tengo algo que decirte-se separó de ella

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Está todo bien en el trabajo?

-El trabajo es perfecto, pero es otra cosa… de nosotros- Amy/Pansy lo miro preocupada

-¿Qué sucede con nosotros? ¿Estamos bien, no?

-Sí, lo estamos…- sonrió

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucede?

Lo vio hincarse sobre una de sus rodillas y sacar una pequeña caja de sus pantalones.

-Amy…

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto confundida.

-Desde el primer día que te vi me gustaste, puede que no lo hayas notado porque fui prácticamente un idiota contigo-se rio tomando sus manos- pero eres lo mejor que pude haberme encontrado y no quiero perder más el tiempo, quiero ser parte de tu vida en las buenas y en las malas…

-Kyle- susurro Amy/Pansy cuando lo vi abrir la pequeña caja que tenía entre sus manos, dejándole ver un enorme anillo.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

-¡Oh por dios, Kyle!-se tapó la cara con sus manos y se dejó caer al suelo junto con el asintiendo con la cabeza para tomarlo del rostro y besarlo.-Claro que si pedazo de bruto.

* * *

.

.

 **Año 2003**

Estaban a mediados de Enero, el Año Nuevo había pasado y a ellos ni siquiera les había importado, estaban más concentrados en preparar todo para la ceremonia, querían casarse lo más rápido posible. Amy/Pansy había recibido demasiada ayuda por parte de Kim, aunque sería una boda pequeña y discreta no tenía idea de que hacer, para ella todo eso era nuevo. Lo único que lamentaban era que Mary no pudiera asistir, al parecer tenía unos grandes problemas en la posada de los cuales no había querido hablar, les había parecido extraño y habían querido ir a buscarla pero les advirtió que lo mejor era que se quedaran en donde estaban, Kyle la conocía y sabía que si por algo decía aquello, debía ser importante.

-Luces hermosa, querida.

Se había quedado embobada con su reflejo en aquel vestido blanco de encaje por la parte superior, el corte era de sirena con holanes.

-Estoy demasiado nerviosa - menciono en voz baja

-Es normal, te casaras en unos cuantos minutos-le dijo Kim con una sonrisa

-¿Qué tal si se arrepiente o algo?-le pregunto algo histérica.

-Créeme, dudo que se arrepienta, ese chico te tiene clavado en el pecho.

-¿Disculpen?

Ambas se giraron a mirar al reverendo que les dio una delicada sonrisa

-¡No me diga que ya es hora!-exclamo Kim nerviosa.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted un minuto?-le pregunto con tranquilidad-Luces hermosa, querida.

-Regreso en un minuto-le dijo Kim apretando su mano antes de salir.

Aquello no le había dado buena espina, sentía como el aire le faltaba y comenzaba a preocuparse, algo no andaba bien, lo sabía. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando se acercó a la puerta para escuchar sobre lo que hablan. ¿Qué cosa podría decirle el obispo a unos cuantos minutos de casarse?

-¿Qué sucede?- escucho la voz de Kim preocupada

-Hemos recibido una llamada del joven.

-¿Y? ¿Se le hizo tarde o qué? ¡Hable de una vez!-la voz de Kim era de molestia por el suspenso del obispo, quien después de la pregunta tardo unos segundos más en contestar.

-Dijo que no podía hacerlo, que no podía casarse con ella… que lo había pensado mejor y estar con ella iba a poner en riesgo su vida ¿Sabe usted a que se refería?

-No- titubeo al contestar, Amy/Pansy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, después de todo el tiempo que ella estuvo negándose a dar una oportunidad con Kyle por el mismo hecho, ¿Él había decidido reaccionar ahora?

-El no haría eso- abrió la puerta con rapidez molesta.

-¿Por qué diría eso? ¿Acaso usted le ha hecho daño?-le pregunto el obispo

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Lo amo! ¡Jamás le haría daño!

-Tengo que dar informe sobre esto a la policía Señorita, lo siento, pero las palabras del joven al mencionar aquello se oían muy ciertas y preocupantes.

-¡Haga lo que le dé la gana, yo iré a buscarlo! ¡Kyle no haría eso!-le grito comenzando a moverse

-¡No puedo dejar que se vaya!-trato de detenerla pero Kim se interpuso- ¿Qué demonios hace? Quítese del camino.

-Usted no comprende, debe dejarla irse. Kyle no haría una cosa así, lo conozco bien.

-¿Por qué sigue llamándole Kyle?-le pregunto confundido

-Creo que tenemos que hablar…

.

Se encontraba corriendo por la calle desesperada, no lo creía capaz de hacerle una cosa así, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, después de todo lo que el lucho por que lo aceptara como más que un amigo, Kyle no sería capaz de hacer eso. ¡Jamás!

Entro casi tirando la puerta, llamándolo a gritos pero él no se encontraba en ninguna parte, solo Pall quien maulló cuando la vio entrar, su respiración era demasiado acelerada que sentía que el aire se le iba, ni siquiera supo lo que sucedió después, lo único que supo fue que de pronto todo se había vuelto oscuro…

* * *

 _ **N/A: Hellow! Había pensado en hacer dos capítulos del romance entre Kyle y Pansy, pero me dije que mejor en hacerlo en uno solo, aún falta un año más para que Pansy se reúna con Draco y Harry, pero tranquilas tal vez eso ya suceda en el siguiente capítulo o en el otro, aun no me decido bien , en fin espero que les guste el capítulo y si lo deje en suspenso. Jajajaja ¿Soy mala acaso? Huy ya no aguanto la hora en que Pansy vea a estos dos muchachos que comienzan a cansarse de buscar a la pelinegra xD**_

 _ **Díganme que les pareció el capítulo, si algo falta o le sobra, me gusta escuchar sus opiniones.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	14. Dolor

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (:_

 _ **N/A: Chicas este capítulo es algo oscuro y contiene violencia y abuso… Espero y les guste.**_

 _ **Saludos**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Se despertó de un brinco pero inmediatamente tuvo que cerrar los ojos debido a la luz que le daba directo en su rostro, se sentía pesada y no fue hasta que intento mover las muñecas que se dio cuenta que estaba sobre una silla, intento calmarse pero le era imposible, podía sentir como de pronto la histeria se apodaría de ella, intento inhalar y exhalar para calmarse conforme sus ojos se acostumbraban a la poca luz que había cuando…

-¿Amy?- giro con brusquedad aun lado al escuchar su voz, solo para verlo a un lado de ella con las manos sujetadas a la silla, tenía el rostro lleno de moretones y sangre y aun así le sonreía para intentar calmarla.- tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

-Dios mío Kyle-susurro entre sollozos al verlo- esto es mi culpa…

-No digas eso, no es tu culpa- le recrimino molesto, haciendo una mueca de dolor

-Sí, si lo es, no debí…

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo Amy!-le regaño, Amy apretó los labios y movió la cabeza con negación- ¿acaso no lo ves? Esto… estar a tu lado fue lo mejor que pudo haberme sucedido.

-Kyle por favor…-susurro

-Silencio Amy, prométeme que no dejaras que nada de pase si algo me sucede ¿Promételo?

-No puedo… si tú te mueres yo…

-Cállate, ni siquiera lo digas… Promételo Amy.

-Lo prometo-susurro después de un largo silencio.

-Debo admitir que desde el primer momento que te vi, me dejaste impactado… aun y con tu aspecto de desquiciada- ambos soltaron una risa pequeña entre sollozos- te amo Amy, y voy hacer lo posible por estar a tu lado, aunque eso implique poner en riesgo mi vida…

-¡Eso es tan encantador y anhelante!- se burló el atacante entrando por la puerta al escuchar al joven intentando animarla- pero no funcionara.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, maldito?-gruño Kyle con furia al verlo frente a ellos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué sucede, Amy? ¿No me reconoces?- se rio con fuerza, provocando escalofríos en la joven e ignorando a Kyle quien se movía con violencia intentando zafarse-Claro, jamás te dije mi nombre, soy Bobby.

-¡Déjala en paz!-le grito Kyle cuando lo vio inclinarse para poner sus labios sobre el oído de la chica-¡Aléjate de ella, maldito!

Amy/Pansy temblaba cada vez más al sentir la respiración tan cerca.

-Nos vamos a divertir tanto tu y yo…-le susurro sacando la lengua para lamerle el lóbulo de su oreja, pero Amy/Pansy se alejó con rapidez al sentirlo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le pregunto asustada, su voz tenia aquel tono nervioso.

-Bueno… primero que nada- se irguió nuevamente para caminar en círculos alrededor de ellos, con la mirada Kyle atenta en el- Sabes… te había encontrado desde hace tiempo, ¿recuerdas el día en que te ibas a ir y aquí tu joven y apuesto pretendiente te detuvo?-se burló deteniéndose frente a ambos y colocando una silla para sentarse y cruzarse de brazos.

Amy/Pansy comenzó a temblar al recordar aquel día… la amabilidad del Señor que el acompaño hasta casa y que aun así se sentía insegura, como si alguien la observara y que era por eso iba a marcharse…

-¡Así es!- se rio Bobby aplaudiendo con fuerza y sonriendo como si hubiera recibido el mejor de los premios- Te había encontrado y estaba dispuesto a llevarte conmigo antes de llevarte con el jefe, pero luego recordé a mi hermano…- su mirada cambio a una llena de furia, su rostro se tornó en una mueca de asco directamente hacia ella- vi cómo eran las cosas entre tú y Kyle y me dije… es perfecto.- agrando los ojos y su sonrisa que había vuelto más grande que nunca.

Amy/Pansy estaba en completo silencio escuchando todo lo que Bobby decía, estaba más asustada que nunca y tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Kyle fingía escuchar, pero en realidad solo buscaba una forma en como liberarlos de ahí.

-¿Tu hermano?-le pregunto Amy/Pansy entrecortadamente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

-¡Si mi hermano!-grito recargando sus manos sobre los antebrazos de la silla, Kyle y Amy dieron un brinco sobre la silla por la reacción de Bobby- El que tu mataste… ¿O ya lo olvidaste?

Amy/Pansy agrando los ojos recordando aquella vez, el cuerpo volar por los cielos por la embestida del coche…

-¿De qué está hablando Amy?

-Eso, eso no fue mi culpa… el cruzo la calle sin mirar-le contesto asustada- no fue mi culpa

-Si… si- susurro sacando la pistola de sus pantalones y dándose pequeños golpecitos en la frente-todo hubiera sido más sencillo si te hubieras detenido y nos dejaras llevarte, pero no… ¡No! Tenías que correr y cruzar la calle… es tu culpa. ¡Es tu culpa!-la apunto con la pistola sobre su frente haciéndola hiperventilar y llorar.

-Lo siento tanto-susurro llorando desesperadamente –Lo siento, no fue mi intención… yo

-¡No te atrevas hacerle daño!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Aléjate de ella!

-¡Mi hermano está muerto por tu culpa!

-Por favor, lo siento-susurro nuevamente, estaba desesperada, la situación era demasiado intensa con Kyle gritando por que la dejara en paz y Bobby balanceado la pistola sobre su frente y gritándole como un loco demente que la mataría.

-¡Así que voy hacer que pagues por ello!

-¡Maldito imbécil!

-¡Hare que sientas lo que es perder a alguien que amas!-grito con tanta potencia y extendió la pistola hasta la cabeza de Kyle, dejándolo mudo.

-No, no, no… ¡Por favor, detente!-le grito desesperada al ver como apuntaba a Kyle sobre la cienes. –Por favor, déjalo ir… por favor no lo hagas.

-Lo siento pequeña pero aquí tu no decides-le contesto Bobby bajando la pistola- pero mejor pongámoslo así- susurro

-Maldito bastardo…-susurro Kyle con furia-te voy a matar…- Bobby se rio al escucharlo y arrastro su silla para colocarlo justamente frente a Amy.

-¿Unas últimas palabras, Amy?-le pregunto sonriente inclinándose para tomarlo de los hombros y ponerle la pistola nuevamente sobre la cabeza- Vamos, Amy.

-Por favor, no… no lo hagas.-susurro entre lágrimas y pataleando en la silla intentando solarse, pero era imposible, no podía parar de llorar y aquel miedo que sentía era el peor que había sentido en toda su vida o mejor dicho desde el momento en que despertó en aquel hospital.

-Amy, no lo escuches… no lo hará. Solo intenta asustarte- le susurro Kyle intentando, creyendo creer que así era, no quería morir y dejarla sola con ese tipo, eso no podía suceder.

-Por favor… déjalo ir-le pidió

-El tiempo está sonando…-susurro Bobby sujetando bien a Kyle que intentaba moverse.

-Te amo Amy, no te voy a dejar ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Yo… yo también. Te amo-le dijo entre sollozos cuando de pronto se escuchó un fuerte disparo, lo único que vio fue la cabeza de Kyle moverse con fuerza. Todo había sido tan lento, el momento en que Bobby apretaba el gatillo, la bala salir y agujerar la cabeza de Kyle y la sangre… su grito desesperado, las lágrimas y todo.

–Así es como lo sentí-le susurro en su oído en el momento que la desamarro de la silla-te dejare para que te despidas, aunque dudo que te escuche-se rio antes de salir del lugar.

Se derrumbó sobre el piso mientras jadeaba y susurraba su nombre repetidamente, su vista era nublosa por las lágrimas acumuladas.

-Lo siento tanto…Kyle. Todo es mi culpa, yo hice esto…-con las manos temblorosas desamarro el cuerpo inerte de Kyle de la silla para tomarlo entre sus brazos y abrazarlo sin poder mirarle el rostro. –Te amo demasiado… perdóname, Kyle. –enterró su rostro sobre su pecho sin poder dejar de llorar, se sentía cansada, enojada, triste, decepcionada de todo.

Estuvo un buen momento con la cabeza sobre el pecho del cuerpo de Kyle, un largo momento cuando recordó la promesa que había hecho. Movió el rostro del joven que se veía tan pasivo y calmado, más lágrimas inundaron su rostro.

-Esto no se quedara así Kyle, voy a vivir solo hasta verlo enterrado… te juro que te vengare-le dijo entre dientes y con el rostro lleno de ira, ya era tiempo que dejara de huir y comenzara a prepararse. –Te lo prometo- se sorbió la nariz y deposito un pequeño besos sobre la frente del joven.

No tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que comenzar a moverse antes de que Bobby llegara y la volviera a sujetar, aun traía el vestido de novia y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, miro a su alrededor intentando ver en donde se encontraban… a lo lejos pudo divisar una ventanilla pequeña, lamentablemente no podría salir por ahí, pero cuando se asomo pudo ver que era la entrada de su porche, ni siquiera sabía que tenía sótano. Rápidamente se ocultó cuando vio a Bobby en las afueras fumando un cigarrillo, no tenía tiempo que perder así que comenzó a buscar desenfrenadamente algo con lo que pudiera romper la soja, algo pequeño e invisible…

-El tiempo se terminó-lo escucho decir y tomarla de los brazos para volver a sentarla y amarrarla en la silla- ¿Qué? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?-se burló

-¿Por qué no solo me matas de una vez?-le pregunto molesta

-No puedo hacer eso, aun no comienza la diversión ¿O creías que esto era todo?-se rio

-¿Qué quieren de mí? –levanto el rostro para mirarlo

-Mira, no estas para hacer preguntas… mi jefe llegara en unos días y cuando por fin busque lo que quiere de ti, tu y yo nos divertiremos tanto que desearas no a ver nacido nunca.-le sonrió con malicia antes de salir del lugar nuevamente, dejando el cuerpo de Kyle para torturarla.

Trago saliva con nerviosismo, la solo idea de estar a solas con él y con el poder hacerle lo que quiera le carcomía por dentro.

-Demonios-susurro intentando mover las muñecas, esta vez el amarre había sido más fuerte que se le complicaba poder mover las manos con facilidad, había pasado demasiado tiempo intentando que la soga se hiciera más delgada, incluso podía jurar que ya había oscurecido-No puedes quedarte dormida Amy… -sentía los ojos cansado- tienes que hacerlo. Lo prometiste-se dijo a si misma sacudiendo la cabeza para despertar mirando el cuerpo de Kyle que había cubierto con una manta.

* * *

.

Estaba agotada y su estómago rugía de hambre, no había logrado absolutamente nada y aquel vestido solo lograba perturbarla más.

-¿Hola?-dio un brinco sobre su asiento al escuchar la voz que no era de Bobby, estaba segura. Esta era más amable menos agresiva.- te traje un poco de comida y ropa.- le sonrío y levanto cada mano donde poseía las cosas, se giró algo incómodo y las coloco sobre la mesa.- tal vez deba alejarlo de aquí ¿te parece bien?

-¿Me parece bien?- Amy/Pansy entrecerró las cejas confundidas, el joven regordete se miró las manos apenado, cosa que la hizo tranquilizarla-Lo siento…

-No es nada, te desamarrare para que puedas comer y cambiarte-se acercó un poco a ella pero se detuvo por un momento-por favor, no hagas nada tonto.

Amy/Pansy podía darse cuenta que aquel joven apenas era un novato, lo cual podría usar a su favor.

-Gracias… ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto cuando sentía como desabrochaba la soga.

-Creo que no debería decirlo…

-Oh, está bien.

-Lo siento.- se quedaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que por fin sus manos habían sido liberadas.

-Gracias-le dijo nuevamente levantándose con rapidez y comiendo la comida como si no hubiera probado nunca nada en su vida.

-Te dejare un momento-le susurro pero no le presto mucha atención hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse nuevamente, se cambió mientras comía sin dejar de mirar la puerta. Le había dado un pantalón vaquero y una sudadera de Kyle, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron, pero trato de no pensar en eso, esos momentos.

-Ya estoy lista-le dijo cerca de la puerta, el joven regordete entro con cuidado con un vaso de agua.

-Haz de tener sed-le entrego el vaso y Amy/Pansy se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-¿Has terminado de comer?- ella asintió con tranquilidad-Me temo que debo amarrarte nuevamente, si Bobby llega y ve que te alimente…

-Descuida, no te preocupes. Lo entiendo- se sentó nuevamente no sin antes colocar la pequeña navaja que había conseguido en una mejor parte-podrías…- el joven se detuvo a mirar- solo quería saber si puedes no apretarlo tan fuerte, me duelen un poco las muñecas.

Ni siquiera le dijo nada pero podía sentir que el agarre que le puso definitivamente no estaba tan apretado, tenía que escapar lo antes posible, en el momento en que se fuera aprovecharía para cortar las sogas.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? ¿Le diste de comer?-intento girar la cabeza para mirar a Bobby tomar al joven de la chaqueta- Te dije que le dieras ropa, no que la alimentaras-lo empujo con fuerza contra la pared- eres un bueno para nada… ¡Largo de aquí!

Amy/Pansy lo vio salir hecho una cochinilla, había sentido un poco de lastima por aquella persona, pero no podía preocuparse por el en esos momentos.

-Parece que vamos a tener un cambio de planes…- se sentó a un lado de ella algo cansado

-¿Qué?

-No te hablo a ti, le hablo a Kyle- se rio señalando el cuerpo el joven

-Estás loco-susurro

-Tendremos que disolver su cuerpo- Amy/Pansy lo miro con miedo- yo no voy a enterrarlo, al menos que lo quieras hacer tu. ¿Eso quieres?

-¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?! ¡No fue mi intención que tu hermano muriera, debió fijarse antes de cruzar la estúpida calle! ¡Eres un maldito…!-no pudo terminar la frase, Bobby la silencio con una fuerte bofetada que le abrió el labio inferior.

-¡Cierra la boca maldita perra! Voy a hacer lo que se me plazca contigo.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-grito cuando lo vio ponerse detrás de ella desatarla- ¡Suéltame!-puso resistencia cuando la levanto de la silla.

-Cierra la boca-gruño empujándola contra la mesa boca abajo, Amy/Pansy emitió un quejido cuando sintió el cuerpo de Bobby sobre ella.-No estás tan mal ¿sabes?- el pánico, asco, dolor y humillación la sentía correr por todo su cuerpo cuando sintió una de las manos de joven tocarla por encima del pantalón, la otra la tenía apoyada sobre su espalda.

Podía mover las manos pero no lograba ni siquiera tocarlo o poder levantarse, Bobby era más fuerte que ella.

-Voy a disfrutar esto

-¡No, por favor…Suéltame, no lo hagas por favor!-le rogaba a gritos cada vez más y más cuando sintió la mano de Bobby desabrochar su pantalón y bajarlo hasta las rodillas junto con los calzoncillos, Amy/Pansy lloraba descontroladamente, movía los brazos e incluso pataleaba con tal de poder quitárselo de encima. Podía escuchar el cinturón, el cierre del pantalón y el rose de su pantalón contra su piel

-Te dije que nos divertiríamos-lo escucho reírse antes de penetrarla con fuerza, soltó un grito desenfrenado y doloroso, intento no contar las embestidas, 3,4,5… pero le era imposible, era como si todo fuera a quedarse grabado en su mente, las embestidas, las lágrimas, el cuerpo de Kyle sobre el suelo, pero de pronto Bobby se detuvo y sintió el agarre volverse nulo, se dejó caer al piso solo para darse cuenta que aquel joven regordete estaba mirando el cuerpo de Bobby asustado y con una especie de figura sobre su mano.

-Tienes que irte-susurro aun en estado de shock.

Amy/Pansy con todo el rostro lleno de lágrimas lo miraba a él, a Bobby y el cuerpo de Kyle.

-Yo. No puedo dejarlo así.

-Tienes que irte, si el despierta nos ira peor a ambos…

-Tú no lo entiendes…

-No, él no hubiera querido que te preocuparas por su cuerpo mientras corres peligro, tienes que irte-aquellas palabras le hizo recordar la promesa que le había hecho.-Ven, déjame ayudarte.

La ayudo a levantarse sin mirarla, para que pudiera arreglarse.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-le pregunto sollozando, mirándolo fijamente.

-No lo sé, simplemente esto no se me hace correcto, por favor solo toma esto y vete, yo me encargare de llevar su cuerpo a la estación de policía, pero tienes que huir ya.

-Pero no tengo nada-le susurro preocupada.

Él la tomo de la mano para guiarla hasta las escaleras del sótano que la sacaron a la cocina, la puerta era atreves de la alacena era por eso que jamás se había dado cuenta.

-Ten, encontré esto en las habitaciones, supuse que es tuya ya que tiene un pasaporte con tu nombre-Amy/Pansy se lo quedo mirando al tomar la mochila en sus manos.

-Es lo único que traía cuando comencé a huir… Kyle me la regalo- dijo al final en voz baja

-En realidad lo siento… -le dijo levantando su mentón para que lo mirara- tienes que irte, te eh puesto el dinero que tenían escondido, Bobby planeaba quedárselo.

-Gracias.-le dijo Amy/Pansy dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-Mmm…- escucharon quejidos desde el piso de abajo.

-Déjame golpearte-le dijo con rapidez

-¿Qué?

-Así no sabrá que tuviste algo que ver y no te hará daño, por favor. Te lo debo-le rogo

-Ohm, de acuerdo solo no en la cara-le dijo en el momento que Amy tomo lo primero que vio y le dio en la nuca tirándolo al piso

-¡AMY!-el grito de Bobby se escuchó demasiado fuerte

-Demonios, corre… ya-le grito con una mueca en el rostro y asustándola, logrando que moviera los pies lo más a prisa que pudiera.

* * *

.

.

.

Había llegado a la estación de camiones y comprado un boleto, agradecía que no le pidieran su nombre para subir, ni siquiera miro hacia el lugar a donde se dirigía lo uno que quería era salir de ahí lo antes posible.

-Hola ¿Viajas sola?-le pregunto un chavo al verla con intenciones de sacarle platica o tal vez invitarla a su lugar.

-Déjame sola-le gruño dándole la espalda y mirando hacia la ventana

-Bien-le contesto indignado el chico caminando de regreso a su lugar-maldita perra-lo escucho murmurar.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron recordar lo que minutos antes había pasado, la muerte de Kyle, el maldito de Bobby violándola. No puedo evitar llorar en silencio y abrazar la maldita mochila contra su pecho, quería olvidarlo todo, quería nunca a ver despertado del coma.

Había estado a punto de casarse con un fantástico hombre y ahora… él estaba muerto por su culpa, por más que alguien le dijera que no fue así, que él sabía los riesgos que corría a su lado, jamás lograría perdonarse, ella le dio la oportunidad y las consecuencias habían sido devastadoras. Por eso de ahora en adelante, su única regla que no podía involucrar a nadie más en su vida.

No al menos que aquellas personas estuvieran muertas…

Esta vez no huiría para salvarse o esconderse…

Esta vez…

Huiría hasta saber protegerse y cuando así fuera…

Desearían no conocer a Amy Evans.


	15. Por un pelo

_Lamento mucho la tardanza, lo siento en verdad :( tuve mucho que hacer y la verdad no me dio mucho tiempo de escribir, pero aquí os traigo el nuevo capitulo y espero en verdad que les guste! Por fin, lo que todos hemos esperado :)_

 _Espero mañana poder subir el otro capitulo, ya casi esta listo ;)_

 _N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (:_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 _ **Año 2004**_

-¡Potter, tenemos noticias de Parkinson!- Draco entro azotando la puerta con fuerza haciendo saltar a Harry de su cama con la cara toda a adormilada.

-¿Qué?-ronroneo estirándose sobre su cama

-¡Parkinson, la han visto! ¡Date prisa Potter o la perderemos!-le aventó la ropa sobre su cara, mientras él se disponía a meter sus cosas en su maleta. –Casi 3 años buscándola y por fin, alguien da señales de ella. No quiero perder ni un minuto más Potter así que date prisa.

Harry aun no podía creer que en verdad estuviera pasando aquello, después de años Draco venía con esa noticia y algo dentro de él se removía con extrañez. Se levantó un poco conmocionado mientras se disponía aguardar sus cosas.

-¿En dónde la vieron?-pregunto colocándose los pantalones, Draco simplemente le dejo caer unas fotografías sobre la cama y un mapa con indicaciones.

Las tomo sobre sus manos y había algo en su rostro que le recordaba a alguien, alguien quien había visto hace unos años en esa misma posada… de repente su mente dio un vuelco aquel día en que le abrió la puerta aquella mujer y los ojos verdes que lo dejaron idiotizados.

-¡Demonios Malfoy!-gruño sintiéndose un completo idiota – ¡La tuvimos tan cerca y no nos dimos cuenta jamás!

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- le cuestiono Draco tomando las fotos en sus manos nuevamente, paso uno de sus largos sobre la foto- se ve tan diferente.

-Estuvo aquí Malfoy-le susurro con los ojos engrandecidos

-No te estoy entendiendo nada.

-Hace casi 2 años, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que había una mujer que le abrí la puerta y sus ojos me parecieron realmente bellos?- Draco asintió al recordar aquel suceso, pero jamás había visto a la chica.

-¿Qué con eso?

-Era ella Draco- con un movimiento de varita guardo todas sus cosas y salió de la habitación camino a la recepción, seguido por un confundido Draco

-Potter, ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Era ella quién?

-¿En dónde está Mary?-cuestiono cuando llego a la recepción

-No está, salió a un viaje y regresa la otra semana-respondió la joven que ahora ayudaba ahí.

-Potter explícame que pasa-le ordeno Draco molesto

-Pansy estuvo aquí, fue a la que le abrí la puerta ese día- el rostro de Draco se volvió de colores hasta llegar a un rojo vivo.

-¡Eres un idiota Potter! ¡¿Cómo demonios no la reconociste?!-lo tomo del cuello furioso

-Por favor, este lugar no es para pelearse-exclamo asustada la recepcionista

-¡Basta Malfoy, se veía diferente! ¡No es mi culpa! A demás era más tu amiga que mía

-¡Sí, pero yo no fui el que la vio de cerca!-apretó el agarre aún más con fuerza

-¡Basta ya! Estamos perdieron tiempo-se soltó de su agarre haciéndolo recordar la situación

-Esto no se quedara así, casi 3 años perdí… ya podía estar casado- refunfuñaba Draco mientras salían del edificio

Gruño Harry por lo bajo sin darle mucha importancia a lo que Draco decía, en su mente solo quedaba una sola cosa, encontrar a Pansy Parkinson, aunque si la llegaran a perder nuevamente, al menos tendría una pista por si necesitaban llegar a ella, Mary.

Regresaron a la habitación para tomar sus cosas y decidir lo que harían de ahora en adelante y como actuarían frente a Pansy, tenían que tener cuidado de que no los reconociera, aunque…

-Sabes, ese día que la vimos no pareció reconocernos-le informo Harry, a quien el rubio lo miro con ironía.

-Era de noche y tenemos años de no verla obvio no nos reconocería. A demás al día siguiente desapareció ¿recuerdas? ¿La estuviste buscando?-se burló Draco al recordarlo. – No puedo creer que te haya atraído- se carcajeo mientras negaba con la cabeza y terminaba su maleta.

-Cierra la boca, no parecía ella… incluso se veía más amable-refunfuño tomando su maleta con fuerza, se acercó a Draco para ambos mirar el mapa y hacer la aparición en un lugar desalojado del pueblo "Bostitch".

.

.

 _ **Bostitch, Año 2004**_

Las cosas con Amy/Pansy habían ido mejor de lo que pudo imaginar, tenía un lugar y un trabajo estable, el único problema era la soledad, su hogar estaba alejado de la población y había mantenido un bajo perfil a la perfección en todos esos meses, no hablaba demasiado con nadie y evitaba a toda costa establecer alguna amistad con alguien. Por las noches aun la imagen de Kyle regresaba a ella, culpándola de su muerte, diciéndole que pudo a ver evitado su muerte, si lo hubiera alejado como se suponía que debía.

Aquellos días en los que no podía dormir por aquellos sueños desgarradores, miraba la luna llena sobre el pie de su ventana, la luz que deslumbrara era como un anhelo que ella deseaba alcanzar, un poco de luz, de vida… de alegría.

Giro su rostro para mirar el reloj que marcaba las 6 en punto, en unos momentos tendría que levantarse para arreglarse. No era que su trabajo fuera el mejor de todos, pero no le molestaba servir mesas, bueno al menos que fueran esa clase de tipos que solo le miraban el trasero.

-Espero que no sea de esos días-susurro con una sonrisa acariciando al gato- aun me pregunto cómo demonios fue que diste conmigo, Pall.

El pequeño gato maulló y se restregó contra sus manos con desesperación.

-Debes ser un gato muy listo-sonrió nuevamente antes de levantarse y meterse al baño.

No le tomo mucho tiempo arreglarse, su uniforme era de un color amarrillo claro con un delantal blanco, agarro su cabello en una coleta alta.

-Me pregunto cuanto tengo que no me corto el cabello.

Se miró en el espejo, para mirar su cabello caer casi a la altura de su cintura, suspiro al fijar su vista en el espejo, mirando su buro donde una foto de ellos juntos reposaba. Se giró sonriendo y tomo el marco sobre sus manos, ambos se miraban con una sonrisa sobre la cara, recordaba el momento como si hubiera sido ayer.

-Deséame suerte hoy Kyle, te amo-beso la imagen y volvió a ponerla sobre su lugar.- Bien, es hora de irnos- sonrió a Pall, miro el reloj y maldiciendo como era costumbre-¡Porque siempre me pasa lo mismo!

-Llegas tarde…-sonrió la mujer con burla, cuando la vio llegar- de nuevo.

-Lo siento, juro…

-Si tan solo llegaras a tiempo, te haría gerente-la interrumpió abriendo la puerta sin dejar que le diera explicación.

-Supongo que no será hoy-murmuro para sí misma, derrotada.

-Amy, eres grandiosa pero, no tienes puntualidad y eso es algo que necesito con desesperación en ti.- la pelinegra prendió las luces mientras su jefe prendía la caja registradora.- debes manejar eso y el puesto será tuyo.

Amy/Pansy suspiro una vez que la vio desaparecer en las cocinas, prometiéndose que lograría ese puesto, sintió un leve empujón antes de que pudiera mover siquiera el pie izquierdo.

-Quítate del camino, muñeca.

-Se dice con permiso-le contesto Amy/Pansy alzando una ceja con arrogancia.

-¿Me vas a dar clases de modales?- Amy rodo los ojos con fastidio.

-Aunque te los diera, no creo que los comprendas-sonrió antes de pasar a un lado de ella.

-Puedes hasta liberarte de eso-dio un pequeño salto al escucharla.

-¿Eh?

-Si logras la puntualidad, puedes dejar de pelear con Mina. –la miro y sonrió con mas entusiasmo-Precitamente serias su jefa -le dio unas palmaditas sobre el hombro antes de marcharse.

El día transcurrió con normalidad y sin ningún tipo de incidentes, Amy/Pansy estaba por cerrar la caja cuando el sonido de la puerta la hizo levantar la vista, un par de jóvenes al parecer se estaban acercando a ella, abrió la boca para darles la bienvenida pero Mina pareció de golpe.

-Bienvenidos-Amy/Pansy rodo los ojos con burla- mi nombre es Mina y seré su mesera o algo más.

-Dios Mina, esto es un restaurante no un burdel-le contesto entre dientes, sonriendo al par con un poco de vergüenza.

-¿Ya te ibas no?-se giró a verla con molestia.

-Necesitamos…- ambas miraron al par para escuchar lo que dirían

-¡Amy!-Fer rápidamente con nerviosismo- puedes irte, yo me encargare desde aquí.

-Pero…

-Si Amy, ¿Por qué no te vas ya?

-Y tú también Mina, yo atenderé a los jóvenes.

-Pero no necesitamos…-comenzó el otro joven

-¡Yo quería atenderlos!-exclamo interrumpiendo al joven y llamando la atención de varios.

-¡Dije que vayas!-grito Fer ganando un puchero por parte de Mina, pero también la victoria.

-Es tan patética-se rio Amy/Pansy al verla.

-Ya vete, me encargaré desde aquí-le susurro Fer

-Sí, nos vemos mañana-se despidió tomando sus cosas para salir por la puerta.

-Ahora si…- Fer se quedó en silencio al levantar la vista y no ver a nadie-¿A dónde fueron?

.

.

Amy/Pansy entro a su casa y se quitó los zapatos con alegría dejándose caer sobre el sillón, Pall dio un brinco y se acostó sobre su regazo.

-Hey compañero-sonrió- apuesto a que mueres de hambre- levanto un poco la mirada para ver el plato lleno- De acuerdo, eso no es.

\- Miau…

-Jamás escaparas de mí…

Se levantó exhalando con fuerza y el corazón como si hubiera corrido mil millones de kilómetros, froto sus manos con fuerza.

-¿Cuándo irán acabar estas pesadillas?-se preguntó a si misma

-Nunca.

Levanto la cabeza intentando gritar pero Bobby había sido más rápido tapando su boca con una mano y con su otro brazo tomándola de la cintura, Amy/Pansy pataleaba con desesperación, intentando zafarse, no se suponía que las cosas fueran así.

-Esta vez vine solo-le menciono arrastrándola por las escaleras- casi me mata el jefe y bueno tenía que vengarme, todo fue tu culpa así que aquí estoy querida, a vengarme de todas las que me has hecho-le dijo lamiéndole la mejilla con perversión.

La adentro sobre una habitación que solo contenía una cama y la esposo a la cabecera de ambas manos, mientras ella gritaba por auxilio.

-Puedes gritar pero nadie te va escuchar y lo sabes, aun así tu voz es molesta-se burló dándole un beso sobre su frente, y tapándole la boca con un trapo- después de todo tu escogiste la casa- se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No llores princesa-le susurro quitándole una de las lágrimas que corrieron sus pálidas mejillas.

Amy/Pansy no podía creer que hubiera sido tan fácil para el volver a tenerla entre sus manos, ¿De qué había servido todo aquel entrenamiento? Todas esas clases a las que fue para poder protegerse.

-Descansa un poco, te lo recomiendo-le susurro sobre su odio- después será más difícil.

Lloro y grito lo más que pudo, el coraje que sentía al verlo, el asco era tan inmenso como la profundidad de un océano. No supo cuánto tiempo intento zafarse de aquellas esposas, pero era inútil y sus muñecas comenzaban a verse de color rojo. Se había quedado dormida después de desgastar sus las fuerzas, pero no había sido un descanso largo y placentero, ni mucho menos duro una hora, Bobby había regresado al menos unos 20 minutos vaciándole un vaso de agua sobre el rostro.

-No puedo creer que en verdad te durmieras-comento molesto al verla, Amy/Pansy lo miro con pánico, se sentó sobre una silla justo frente a su cama y dio un sorbo a su bebida y una larga calada a su cigarro que miro con atención.

-Sabes- se acercó hasta la cama y Amy/Pansy comenzó a patalear para alejarlo- mi hermano era algo sádico, le gustaba quemar a las personas con los cigarros, yo siempre lo encontré desagradable.- Bobby se sentó sobre ella inmovilizando sus piernas- pero creo que por hoy, lo disfrutare en su honor.

Intento moverse cuando comenzó a levantar la parte de arriba de su uniforme, con los ojos llorosos y llenos de terror lo vio acercar el cigarro hacia su estómago, cerró los ojos cada instante en que sentía el ardor hacer contacto con su piel, una y otra vez.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Estas rogando?- susurro al verla, acerco su oído a su boca- eso quiero escucharlo-sonrió quitándole la mordaza de la boca.

-Debiste a ver muerto junto con tu hermano-le escupió Amy/Pansy, haciéndole ver que no dejaría que la rompiera al punto de suplicarle.

Aquello enfureció a Bobby de tal manera que la golpeó en el rostro 3 veces, uno en el estómago y varios más en las piernas, hasta dejarla agotada y sin fuerzas.

-Maldita zorra-gruño quitándole las esposas para aventarla sobre el suelo- tengo algo que enseñarte, seguro te encantara-le dijo tomándola del cabello y arrastrándola sobre las escaleras.

Amy/Pansy casi no tenía fuerzas para pelear, intentaba recuperarse y poder tomar al menos la pequeña oportunidad para acabar con él, pero tenía que ser cuidadosa… pero lo que Bobby tenia justo frente a ella, la dejo sin palabras.

-¿No lo reconoces?-pregunto con una sonrisa- es tu novio. ¡Kyle!

No podía creer lo que tenía frente a ella, se negaba a creer que aquel esqueleto era el de él, no podía ser él. Cerró los puños con fuerza intentando guardar el coraje en su ser.

-Ven acércate a el-la tomo de la mano con brusquedad, acercándola al cuerpo.

No pudo aguantar el olor y tuvo que correr al fregadero para vomitar

-Parece que no le da gusto verte-lo escucho decir.

Estaba furiosa, no podía creer que jugara así con el cuerpo de alguien y mucho más coraje le daba si era el de Kyle, su vista se fijó a un lado de ella.

-Me das asco-murmuro- no puedo creer como tu jefe no te corrió antes- se ergio nuevamente, girándose para mirarlo a la cara- tardaste demasiado en encontrarme y cuando lo hacías, me era tan fácil escaparme- se rio- tu hermano estaría decepcionado- como supuso que pasaría Bobby corrió hacia ella con las manos extendidas, dispuesto a ahorcarla, pero Amy/Pansy tomo el sartén que tenía a su lado y lo golpeo con fuerza aturdiéndolo al menos unos segundos, mientras ella corría hacia la puerta.

-¿Me crees idiota para dejarla abierta?-se burló Bobby detrás de ella- no puedes escapar Amy, mírate…- la señalo- en ese estado no llegarías muy lejos.

-No voy dejar que me derrotes-le dijo alejándose de la puerta, mirando como poder salir de la casa sin que la atrapara.

-Esto está comenzando a cansarme, tal vez deba matarte de una vez-le dijo sacando la pistola de sus pantaloncillos y apuntándola con ella, dispuesto a jalar el gatillo cuando una explosión hizo derrumbar la puerta.

-¡Parkinson, no intentes escapar!-escucho gritar a alguien desde el suelo a donde había corrido, pudo visualizar ambas personas y las reconoció como aquellos que vio en la mañana en el restaurante.

-Suelta el arma grandulón- grito Draco a Bobby que lo miraba atónito y asustado al mirar la varita sobre sus manos.

-¿Eres uno de ellos?-pregunto apunto de disparar

-¡Desmayo! –grito Harry antes de que pudiera jalar el gatillo, el hombre cayó al suelo ante la mirada sorprendida de Amy, antes de desmayarse, lo ultimo que vio fue a un joven de cabello negro y otro rubio acercarse a ella.


	16. Confrontación

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (:_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 _ **Bostitch, presente.**_

Sus ojos grises vagaban por la habitación, movía el pie con una desesperación mientras que su compañero miraba recargado sobre el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, la pequeña figura de la joven de cabellos negros y pálida sujetada sobre la silla. Lo escucho suspirar y cerrar los ojos con cansancio, sonrió de lado con arrogancia, conocía bien a Potter a pesar de sus disputas constantes, algo en Pansy le llamaba la atención, aunque no estaba seguro si era algo de atracción o curiosidad, su vista se desvió por el pequeño ruido que produjo el otro hombre a su lado, quien había abierto los ojos de golpe y se movía frenéticamente para soltarse. Ambos se acercaron hacia el en forma precavida.

-Quédate quieto, no queremos lastimarte-le dijo el rubio con su voz burlona, apretando las amarraduras con más fijación.

El joven castaño no dijo nada, simplemente miro a su alrededor y la pequeña sorpresa de ver a la pelinegra a su lado no pasó desapercibida de ambos Aurores.

-¿De dónde la conoces? ¿Por qué peleaban?-le cuestiono Harry hincándose para estar a la altura de Bobby.

-¿Crees que te diré eso? – Se burló y soltó una carcajada maliciosa- malditos fenómenos.

-Este imbécil no nos dirá nada Potter, perdemos el tiempo.

-Tienes razón, aun así quiero saber la relación entre ambos y no es como que podamos hacer mucho a estas horas de la noche-apunto Harry con obviedad.

-Bien, entonces ¿Qué haremos? ¿Golpearlo? –sugirió Draco levantando las mangas de su camisa

-No, separémoslos, tal vez así logremos sacarles información alguno.

-De acuerdo, y si no funciona, no estarán de más los golpes- alzo las cejas juguetonamente y de forma prepotente asía Bobby, pero este solo chasqueo la boca con aburrimiento y molesto por la forma en como sus planes por hacer sufrir aquella mujer, eran una vez más destruidos. Tantas oportunidades que tuvo y todas fueron fastidiadas.

Con un movimiento de varita la silla aterrizo al suelo con brusquedad, él pelinegro le dedico una mirada molesta y Draco solo encogió los hombros como si no hubiera sido su culpa.

-No lo hice adrede-murmuro hincándose para mirar directamente el rostro de Pansy, vio moverse sus ojos con sus parpados cerrados y la cacheteo con delicadeza- hey despierta.

-¿Qué demonios haces?-le regaño

-Está despertando-le reclamo mirándolo desde su hombro- vamos Parkinson.

Ella abrió los ojos y él vio el miedo en ellos mientras recorría la habitación y los miraba aterrada, como si fueran unos demonios.

-Aquí hay algo extraño-susurro Draco

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto el pelinegro llegando a su lado.

Ella se movió de un lado a otro, con los ojos llorosos y sin poder emitir un sonido por la mordaza sobre su boca, quería dejar de llorar, tranquilizarse, pero aquella imagen de esos hombres frente a ella y la cosa que salió de aquella varita venían a su mente y no podía dejar de pensar ¿Qué clase de demonios eran? ¿Qué querían con ella?

-La forma en como me mira es como si, como si no me reconociera-murmuro Draco extrañado

-¡Qué tontería!-se burló acercándose para quitarle la mordaza de la boca pero ella se retiró con rapidez, y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Draco mencionaba.

Los ojos aceituna de Pansy Parkinson demostraban un terror genuino e indiscutible, o al menos eso parecía, dio unos pequeños brincos intentando soltarse mientras las lágrimas continuaban rodando sobre sus mejillas.

-Debe ser una actuación-le susurro a Draco sobre su odio

-¿Tu crees? Para mi parece demasiado convincente. Aunque bueno, es Parkinson-sonrió con aquella extraña sensación sobre su pecho.

-Hagámosle creer que no le haremos nada, que venimos ayudarla para que deje esta farsa- el rubio asintió y miro lo que hizo a continuación.

-Pansy-murmuro Harry hincándose y tomando las manos pálidas que estaban amarradas sobre los antebrazos de la silla- no vamos hacerte daño, solo queremos hablar contigo.

Intento mostrarse sereno y calmado, acerco su mano con lentitud pero ella retrocedió un poco, insegura.

Sus ojos se movían de él al rubio y viceversa, desconfiada y atemorizada, una vez que su boca estaba libre intento hablar, pero tenía la voz tan ronca que sentía que le desgarraba la garganta, y con justa razón, al parecer no había pasado mucho desde que aquel hombre la había torturado.

-Pansy…-volvió a repetir su nombre intentando que lo mirara nuevamente- Pansy.

Lo miro al comprender que era a ella ala que le hablaba, aquel nombre le resonaba en la cabeza como si lo hubiera escuchado antes.

-¿Qué…?- comenzó carraspeando un poco- ¿Por qué me llamas así?

-Porque ese es tu nombre- levanto la vista hacia Draco, quien se acercó un poco más y la miraba molesto.

-No te acerques-le grito, haciéndose hacia atrás, para inútilmente alejarse de ambos. El rubio soltó un bufido con molestia y burla.

-¿Dirás que no sabes quiénes somos?-le pregunto, Harry la estudiaba con la mirada, intentando encontrar al menos un indicio de que estaba mintiendo, actuando todo.

-¡Jamás los he visto!- lloro, moviéndose frenéticamente, y a pesar del miedo su voz sonó dura.

El pelinegro se levantó del suelo y deposito su varita, la de Draco y la de ella sobre la isla de la cocina para ver su reacción. Amy/Pansy se retorció aún más, y de pronto comenzó a reírse, estaba tan cansada de estar corriendo, pensó que jamás tendría una vida normal, tranquila y que la vida que Kyle dio por ella, había sido idiota.

Draco y Harry se miraron creyendo que con aquella risa, ella había dejado de actuar, pero después de unos segundos los sollozos regresaron, pero ahora eran diferentes, como si fuera un lloriqueo de resignación.

-Estoy tan cansada de estar corriendo-dijo en voz baja pero audible para ambos

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Harry inclinándose nuevamente hacia ella, pero ella desvió la mirada encontrándose con el esqueleto que supuestamente le partencia a Kyle.

-Lo siento, lo intente de verdad.

-¡Deja de jugar!-el rubio se acercó empujando a Harry para tomar los hombros de la chica y sacudirla, pero ella no lo miro.

-Malfoy tranquilízate- lo tomo del hombro para alejarlo de ella- Por favor Pansy, solo dinos donde está el arma.

-¿Por qué sigues llamándome así?- le pregunto desesperada

-Ese es tu nombre-le contesto Harry, ella negó

-No, no, mi nombre no es ese, es…

-Amy Evans- se burló Draco cruzando los brazos, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Vienen con él cierto?

-Por favor, estamos cansados de esto- le contesto Harry ya demasiado estresado y cansado de la situación- solo dinos donde está el arma y te llevaremos a Askaban por tus delitos.

-Ella no ira a ninguna parte-Harry y Draco se giraron rápidamente para intentar tomar sus varitas, pero Bobby ya las tenía en una de sus manos y en otra una pistola. – Saben, por un instante creí que había perdido la oportunidad de matar a esta perra con mis propias manos, por culpa de ustedes. ¡Magos! –Grito con burla- no son nada sin sus varitas.

Se acercó con grandes zancadas a la silla en donde estaba Amy/Pansy y jalo de su cabello hacia atrás y le coloco la pistola en el cuello.

-Nada te salvara de esta preciosa-le susurro besando su mejilla, Draco y Harry se habían quedado a lo lejos, pensando en cómo lograr recuperar sus varitas.

-Hazlo de una vez-Bobby la miro sorprendido

-Tanto es el anhelo de juntarte-le giro la cabeza con brusquedad hacia el esqueleto- lamentablemente no puedo matarte ahora, no hasta que me digas donde esta ese arma del que hablan tus amigos y como usarla.

Amy/Pansy lo miro confundida, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba.

-No sé de qué hablas-miro hacia atrás intentando mirarlo y luego a ambos jóvenes frente a ella

Bobby dio una carcajada y la soltó con brusquedad, acercándose a un cajón de la cocina saco un pequeño cuchillo y lo clavo sobre su pierna, Amy/Pansy soltó un grito de dolor y después unos gemidos. Todo había sido tan rápido que ni Draco ni Harry pudieron haberlo detenido.

-¡Dime donde esta!

-¡No lo sé, no sé de qué me hablas!-grito con el corazón latiendo de prisa y el dolor recorriendo sus venas. -¡Estas enfermo! ¡No sé qué es lo que quieres que te de! ¡No lo sé! –dijo entre sollozos por el dolor punzante que sentía.

-No me vengas con tonterías, ¡Dime donde esta!-le escupió en la cara al gritarle aquello.

Amy/Pansy lo miro con furia, harta de todo aquello y ese juego del gato y el ratón.

-Vas a tener que matarme, porque no tengo la menor idea de lo que me hablas-lo miro directamente a la cara, Bobby le dio dos bofetadas, olvidando por completo a los magos detrás de él que tomaron esa oportunidad para atacar.

-Entonces tendré que matarte-murmuro Bobby apuntando con el arma directamente a su cabeza, Amy/Pansy cerró los ojos esperando el disparo, pero aquel nunca llego.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Bobby corría de prisa por la puerta, y aquellos hombres que no conocía lo miraban corren desde la puerta, sin intención de seguirlo. Vio como el pelinegro se giraba y caminaba hacia ella, molesto.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Casi te mata!

-¡Lo hubieras dejado!-le grito de vuelta, tomándolos por sorpresa, el miedo con el que los miro antes había desaparecido, y ahora solo mostraba tristeza y cansancio- ¡Estoy harta de tener que correr, de no poder vivir una maldita vida! ¡Estoy harta de vivir escapando de unas personas que ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que quieren! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Así que si me van a matar háganlo de una vez! ¡Solo háganlo!-grito sin dejar de mirarlos, con la respiración agitada.

Draco tomo a Harry del brazo y lo alejo de la cocina hacia una habitación, ella gritaba una y otra y otra vez que la mataran de una vez, hasta el cansancio.

-¿Te das cuenta cierto?-le pregunto Draco preocupado

-No está mintiendo… en verdad no tiene idea de quienes somos y quien es ella.

-¡Sí, y eso quiere decir que no tiene idea de lo que sucedía con su padre o si lo sabía no lo recuerda! ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¡No hay ninguna poción que haga que recuperes la memoria! Lo sabes.

-¡Si lo sé Malfoy!

-Eso no es lo peor de todo, lo peor es que si se llega acordar, puede engañarnos fingiendo no hacerlo.

Harry suspiro derrotado, él tenía razón ¿Qué debían de hacer ahora? No paso mucho hasta que una idea cruzo por su cabeza

-Ya sé que hacer-susurro de pie frente a Draco con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el rubio

-Un juramento inquebrantable-Draco sonrió al escucharlo, aquello era una excelente idea.


	17. Confianza

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (:_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Dejo de gritar cuando los vio regresar hacia ella con aquellas varas sobre las manos, un pequeño e intenso frio le recorrió sobre la espalda.

-¿Quiénes son?-les pregunto haciéndolos parar en seco, Harry suspiro y Draco desvió la mirada con fastidio, molesto, eso de explicarle quien era él era una sensación demasiado extraña.

-Somos…

-¿Es eso algún tipo de arma nueva del gobierno?-lo interrumpió, mirando con atención sus varitas.

-No- se rio Harry- Parkinson…

-Deja de llamarme así, mi nombre es Amy.

-Tu nombre es Pansy Parkinson y eres una bruja-le contesto Draco dando unos pasos hacia ella, la mano de Harry se posó en su brazo para detenerlo, pero él la sacudió.

-¿Bruja? Ni siquiera me conoces- bufo desviando la mirada

-Te conozco mejor de lo que crees, ambos, de hecho. Yo más que nadie te conozco a la perfección, desde los 8 años ¡es imposible que no me recuerdes!-le grito

-De acuerdo creo que te estas poniendo un poco denso-Harry le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, logrando que manoteara sobre la isla de la cocina y se alejara unos pasos.

-Mira Pa…Amy- se inclinó de nuevo, ambos con la mirada fija en el otro- no venimos hacerte daño, eso te lo puedo prometer

-¿Cómo sé que eso es verdad?

-Te soltare y te diremos todo lo que necesitas saber, haremos que nos recuerdes de algún modo, pero primero, debemos decirte que al parecer hay gente muy interesada en ti que no descansara hasta encontrarte y les des lo que quieres.

-Pero no sé qué es lo que quieren-le dijo con un dejo de angustia en su voz

-Lo sé, nos hemos dado cuenta-bajo la vista con un suspiro

-Pero…- el volvió a levantar la vista- ¿ustedes si saben que es? ¿Cierto? Me podrán decir y yo sabré si lo eh visto o algo y entregárselos o algo. ¿Cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!-repito con desesperación ante la mirada congelada del ojiverde.

-No sabemos el aspecto del arma que buscan, lo único que podemos hacer es darte datos de tu vida pasada, tu verdadera vida y tratar de que logres recordar algo, como el hecho de que eres una bruja- le contesto Draco en su lugar, el ojiverde lo miro sobre el hombro molesto.

-Deja de decirme bruja…

-Es lo que eres, literalmente-Amy/Pansy lo miro confundida, su voz sonaba demasiado firme, a diferencia de las otras veces donde denotaba una pequeña pisca de arrogancia y burla.

-¿Literalmente?-cuestiono, esta vez mirándolos a ambos, con el ceño fruncido-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Existen dos mundos, el mundo muggle y…

-¿Muggle?- su ceño se frunció aún más

-Donde viven los humanos y el mundo mágico.

Amy/Pansy se los quedo mirando con seriedad unos segundos, y después una risa salió de sus labios.

-¿Están bromeando, cierto? En verdad, esperan que crea que en realidad existen todas esas clases de seres que pasan en las películas. Es ficción, nada de eso es verdad.

-Es verdad y tú eres parte de ese mundo-le dijo Harry con la voz más sutil y tranquila que pudo.

Sus ojos vagaron del rubio al pelinegro, intentando encontrar la broma en eso, pero ambos estaban demasiados serios y atentos.

-No… -negó- ustedes mienten. ¡Eso es imposible!

-Podemos demostrártelo-Harry se puso de pie alzando su varia en dirección a la silla, Amy/Pansy trago saliva, lo vio pronunciar unas palabras, y de pronto el amarre en la silla se desato por si solo ante sus ojos atónitos.

Intento correr en ese momento asustada, su pierna aun con la herida le dolía, casi llega a la puerta pero el rubio apareció frente a ella de la nada, haciendo que diera un paso hacia atrás y cayendo de un sentón.

-¡No te me acerques! –grito arrastrándose hacia atrás - ¡No te acerques más!

-Tú eres igual a nosotros, no hay nada que temer, venimos a rescatarte.

-Esto es imposible, yo no…

Trago un poco de saliva, aquello hacia que le doliera la cabeza, Harry se acercó e incoó, dejando su varita a un lado, y estiro una mano.

-Venimos ayudarte, ya no tendrás que escapar. Confía en mí.

Era, incluso para ella, difícil de entender todo lo que le estaban diciendo, y por más miedo que tenía, algo en aquellos ojos verdes le decía que podía confiar en él. Que no mentía cuando decía que la ayudaría y protegería. Miro al otro rubio, de pie con la vista fija en ellos, sus ojos mostraban una furia, como si no la soportara, pero a la vez fuera su deber protegerla, era extraño. Algo dentro de ella le decía que se alejara lo más posible de él, pero no porque fuera hacerle daño, si no por algo más que ni ella misma comprendía.

Miro de vuelta al ojiverde y él le dio una sonrisa suave, tratando de trasmitirle confianza.

-Espero no equivocarme-susurro

Alzo su mano, tomando la de él que la ayudo a levantarse, Draco soltó un bufido.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Podemos decirte todo, mientras tratamos esa herida-señalando la pierna

.

.

-Dices que no recuerdo esto, de ser una bruja ¿Por qué? -se sentó a su lado mirándolo fijamente, haciendo una mueca y esperando a que el tomara asiento a su lado con la pequeña bolsa que tenía a su lado.

-El avión en donde estabas sufrió un accidente, suponemos que tal vez eso causo tu perdida de memoria -Draco contesto con brusquedad, como si fuera la menor cosa.

-Cierto, había olvidado eso, desde que desperté en el hospital de Paris no recuerdo nada-les confirmo- desde ese momento nada fue fácil- dio un gemido al sentir la presión del ojiverde en su pierna.

-Lo siento

-Descuida-se quedó en silencio unos segundos hasta que recordó algo- no sé cómo te llamas.

-¿Y a mí no me preguntas?-Draco se sentó frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y una mueca disgustada.

Amy/Pansy lo ignoro completamente, sin dejar de mirar a Harry con una sonrisa.

-Me llamo Harry, Harry Potter- la vio entrecerrar las cejas -¿Te recuerda algo ese nombre?

-No lo sé, pero es como si lo hubiera escuchado…

-¿Qué tal Draco, Draco Malfoy?-la interrumpió él rubio de golpe, acomodándose en la silla, ella miro hacia arriba y aun lado, pero aquel nombre no le decía nada.

-No, no creo…

-¡Inaudito!-golpeo la mesa, sobresaltando a ambos

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-le reprocho Harry con el algodón en mano e inclinado sobre la blanca y pálida pierna de Amy/Pansy.

-¡Mas de 10 años de conocernos y no le dice nada mi nombre!

-¿De 10 años? ¿De verdad?- pregunto sorprendida, Harry negó con una sonrisa burlona y prosiguió en la curación, logrando que soltara un grito. -¡Demonios, eso arde!

-Lo siento.

-No te desvíes del tema-reclamo Draco

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-se burló, dándole una mirada a Harry, el cual dio una sonrisa discreta.

-Sí, bueno…

-¿Qué harás con eso?-lo interrumpió al ver sacar la varita a Harry de sus pantalones

-Curar la herida- se encogió de hombros como si nada y murmuro unas palabras, Amy/Pansy agrando los ojos al ver como su herida se cerraba.

-Rayos-susurro mirando su pierna-esta como nueva.

-Bebe esto.

-¿Qué… que es?-tartamudeo aun sorprendida y sin dejar de mirar su pierna.

-Una poción que evitara que se infecte por dentro.

-¿Cómo sé que no es veneno?-Draco rodo los ojos al sentirse nuevamente desplazado.

-¿Lo sientes así? ¿Crees que haría eso?- Harry se inclinó para mirarla más de cerca, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente y Draco arqueo una ceja molesto, esa cercanía le causaba algo y no le gustaba en absoluto.

-No, extrañamente no-contesto Amy/Pansy recargándose en el respaldo de la silla y la realidad era lo que decía. No se sentía como si le mintiera y por una extraña razón se decía que podía confiar en él, incluso en aquel fastidioso joven de ojos grises– ¿Dices que eras mi amigo?

Draco sonrió con prepotencia

-Más que amigos nena, tú estabas loca por mi antes del accidente- Amy/Pansy se rio en su rostro, cosa que molesto al rubio, ella miro al ojiverde pensando que el también se reía por el chiste, pero él la miro diciendo que lo que decía era verdad.

-¡Estas de broma! ¿Está de broma, cierto?-le pregunto a Harry

-Por favor, no dirás que no pensaste que guapo y apuesto hombre cuando me viste en el restaurante.-su voz sonó con arrogancia, pero Harry podía ver que las palabras de Pansy le habían ofendido e incluso dolido, intento tocar su rostro.

-No me toques- le dijo con rapidez y golpeo con rapidez la mano, su respiración se agito un poco e intento recobrar la compostura inmediatamente.

-Ni quien quiera tocarte-respondió Draco marchándose

-De acuerdo…-susurro Harry- traten de calmarse-le dijo intentando alejarlos un poco, dos Slytherins con orgullo podía ser una bomba, se decía así mismo.

-Tengo otra pregunta ¿Saben algo de mis padres? ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¿Qué hacían?-Harry casi se cae ante aquella pregunta, no estaba preparado para decirle la verdad, pero tenía que hacerlo ¿Verdad?

-No sabemos nada de dónde están, solo sus nombres y trabajos-Harry miro irónico a su compañero, estaba en el umbral de la puerta, hablando con tal seguridad y confianza- supongo que en alguna parte han de estar buscándote, si es que no perdieron la memoria o se murieron.

-Sabes, dudo que alguien pueda fijarse en ti-le contesto Amy/Pansy antes de pasar y empujarlo levemente, Harry y Draco se miraron fijamente, como desafiantes hasta que el portazo de la puerta cerrándose se escuchó.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Debería saberlo

-No está preparada para ello, es mejor que no lo sepa aun- se dio media vuelta y desapareció del lugar.

Harry se desplomo en el lugar, cansado de aquel día, después de varios años de tranquilidad, parecía que un camión le había pasado por encima. Recordó la mirada de Draco, y sonrió para el mismo, podría decir mil de veces que no le importaba lo que pasara con ella, pero por la forma en que actuó, le decía lo contrario. Y en cuanto a él, no podía creer que la primera vez que la vio, se hubiera quedado idiotizado, aunque tenía que admitir que el Parkinson frente a él, le agradaba.

Ahora, el único problema, era consigo mismo, se sentía mal por lo que iban hacer, por engañarla de aquella manera, pero era la única forma de salvar al mundo mágico, si es que en verdad existía esa arma.


	18. Juramiento Inquebrantable

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (:_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Al día siguiente Amy/Pansy se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo de desayunar cuando ambos magos bajaron, Harry carraspeo para hacer acto de presencia, parecía algo inquieta y acelerada.

-No pude dormir muy bien, así que…-levanto una mano donde sujetaba un sartén, los huevos revueltos llenaron las fosas nasales de Harry de inmediato, moría de hambre.- prepare el desayuno- se giró depositando equitativamente en cada plato un poco de comida- estuve pensando, ¿No hay algo que haga que recuerde? ¿O algo que puedan usar para encontrar dicha arma? Yo que sé- exclamo colocando los platos sobre la mesa con una risa nerviosa.

-Si la hubiera ya lo habríamos utilizado-le contesto Draco ocupando un lugar en la mesa, miro a Amy/Pansy antes de clavar el tenedor- No lo envenenaste ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto que no- contesto molesta -¿Siempre eres así?

-¿Así como?- dijo con tranquilidad mirando de ella a Harry, quien no le quitaba la vista

-Olvídalo…- murmuro desviando la vista al ojiverde que la veía- ¡No los envenene!- exclamo y se quedó en silencio, pero después de unos segundos -¡Bien, no se lo coman!

-Espera no-exclamo Harry, cuando la vio acercarse a la mesa, tomar los platos y lanzarlos al piso

-¡Yo soy la que debería creer que me mienten o algo por el estilo y en cambio estoy confiando plenamente en ustedes!

-Demuéstralo-le dijo Draco levantando de la mesa, avanzando unos pocos pasos a ella

-Espera Malfoy, ya no creo que sea una buena idea-le susurro Harry deteniéndolo

-No. Es una excelente idea-le susurro de igual manera zafándose de su agarre

-¿Qué?

-Demuestra que confías en nosotros plenamente y entonces haremos lo mismo

-¿Cómo?

-Hay un hechizo…

-Draco

-Silencio Potter

-¿Hechizo?

-Su nombre es Juramiento inquebrantable-se acercó más sin quitarle la vista de sus ojos, Harry vio la expresión de Parkinson, tranquila y serena, sin imaginarse lo que aquello implicaba.

-¿Qué es eso? Ni siquiera sé que es…

-Bien, no lo hagas. Así Harry y yo podemos irnos y dejar de preocuparnos por ti, al fin y al cabo esos hombres te mataran y jamás conseguirán lo que quieren por tu falta de memoria o incluso te tengan años y años escondida y torturándote hasta que al final recuerdes algo… eso sería horrible. Definitivamente una manera muy horrible de morir.

-Draco ya bas…

-Silencio Potter, ¿quiere que confiemos en ella? ¡Bien! Que haga el hechizo, si no, nos vamos y que pase lo que tenga que pasar-exclamo con molestia.

-¡Las cosas no deberían ser así! ¡No podemos obligarla!

-Nadie la está obligando, ella es libre de decidir

-Claro, infundiéndole el miedo y diciendo que

-Vamos Potter, en verdad…

-En verdad nada, cuando mencione la idea parecía genial, pero no estoy tan seguro ahora

Amy/Pansy los miraba discutir, en su mente revivió todas aquellas veces que había caído en manos de Bobby, todo lo que le había hecho, los golpes, la violación, la muerte de Kyle ¡Kyle! Ese maldito debía pagar por ello y entonces… aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que hacer ese Juramiento no era buena idea, pero lo ignoro…

-Lo hare- Harry y Draco dejaron de pelear para mirarla confundidos

-¿Qué?-pregunto Harry y el rubio sonrió victorioso.

-Lo hare- se miraron los tres fijamente- pero con una condición.

Draco rodo los ojos y Harry se preocupó un poco, se maldecía una y otra vez por haber dado la idea.

-¿Cuál?

-Bobby. Quiero matarlo yo misma- dijo con voz decidida y firme

-Hecho-a Draco le importaba un comino aquella persona, pero no iba a creer en Pansy, la conocía bien y sabía que si en algún momento recordaba algo y fuera posible llegar a Askaban, ella escaparía, pero al recordar el juramento… le importaba su vida y jamás se atrevería. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Harry iba a replicar- Cierra la boca Potter.

-Malfoy

-¿Qué sucede ahora?

-Antes de hacer…

-Permítenos un momento- dijo Draco tomando a Harry y desapareciendo de la cocina a una habitación piso arriba.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! Debe saber los riesgos de…-el ojiverde ni siquiera pudo terminar, Draco había sido demasiado rápido al sacar su varita y petrificarlo.

-Lo siento Potter, pero no dejare que lo arruines. ¡Decirle acerca del Juramiento!-bufo sonriendo, cruzando los brazos y poniéndose de cuclillas frente al cuerpo inerte de Harry.- Me lo agradecerás después, te lo aseguro. Te dejo- se levantó y arreglo la camisa- me espera un Juramiento.

Harry lo vio desaparecer frente a sus ojos, la ira le carcomía por dentro, pero no podía deshacer el hechizo, torpe, eres un torpe, se decía mentalmente, por haber sido tan idiota y olvidado su varita en la habitación.

.

.

Amy/Pansy se quedó sentada sobre la mesa, inquieta y esperando que bajaran, se extrañó un poco cuando solo vio bajar a Draco, se inclinó un poco pensando que Harry tardaría un poco más.

-¿Dónde está Harry?-pregunto regresando su mirada al rubio.

-No durmió muy bien, así que dijo que me dejaba el resto a mí.

-Sabes que no te creo ¿cierto?

-Bueno, sabes que no me interesa ¿Verdad?

-¿Y si no te interesa porque no simplemente te vas?- Draco suspiro y tomo asiento frente a ella

-Es mi trabajo Pansy, encontrar el arma y salvar el mundo mágico.

-¿Salvarlo? Quieres decir que esa arma, ¿es destructiva para tu mundo?- el asintió - ¿Y yo la oculte para que no la utilizaran en nuestra contra o algo así? ¿O por qué la tengo yo?

-Tranquila, te diré todo lo que quieras saber, pero antes, tenemos que hacer el Juramiento.

-Lamento la tardanza, ¿para que soy bueno?- un joven mago de cabello castaño apareció en la cocina sobresaltando a Amy/Pansy

-¡Rayos! ¿Quién es este?- pregunto con una mano sobre su pecho

-El testigo…

-¿Testigo de qué?-cuestiono el joven

-Silencio Donie- el joven guardo silencio algo apenado.

-Yo quiero saber para qué necesitamos un testigo.

-Es parte del hechizo-bufo Draco levantándose del asiento- ten, estas son las clausulas- Donie miro las palabras escritas sobre la hoja y sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa, se acercó a él y susurro cerca de su oído.

-Señor Malfoy, un hechizo de este índole para esto es algo drástico ¿no cree?

-Silencio y has lo que digo Donie, el mundo puede correr peligro- por más que el castaño no estuviera de acuerdo con aquello, tenía que obedecerlo, era su superior, así que solo asintió sin decir ni una sola palabra al respecto.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Amy/Pansy algo intrigada

-Para nada señorita, por favor, entrelacen sus manos-les ordeno.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunto

-Solo jurar.

Donie saco su varita, no muy convencido, pero sin dudarlo comenzó el proceso. Un luz dorada salió de su varita y rodeo las manos de ambos, Donie carraspeo un poco, aclarándose la garganta antes de continuar.

-¿Juras, Pansy Parkinson, de aquí a lo que dure la investigación, decir la verdad aun y cuando hayas recuperado la memoria?- Draco no le quito la vista de encima y ella parecía incomoda, entrecerraba los ojos inspeccionándola.

-Lo juro-contesto

-¿Y juras también, nunca intentar escapar hasta que la verdad sea rebelada?

-Lo juro

-Por último, ¿Juras, jamás intentar asesinar a Harry o Draco?- Amy/Pansy lo miro asustada, ella no era una asesina, Draco le dio una sacudida.

-Ay, si, lo juro.

La pequeña luz dorada, rodeada de ambas manos fue desapareciendo hasta reducirse a nada, Amy/Pansy, miro a Draco esperando que dijera algo más, pero su vista se posó a unos metros de tras de él, donde Harry Potter lo miraba con ojos de furia, se giró y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Está hecho- fue lo único que menciono antes de perderse escaleras arriba.

-¿Acaso pasa algo malo? –pregunto Amy/Pansy al joven castaño a su lado, quien solo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

El ojiverde intento calmarse, no quería asustarla ni mucho menos alterarla al decirle lo que sucedía si aquel cumplimiento era roto.

-No, nada. ¿Tienes hambre?-pregunto quitándole el papel a Donie de las manos- ya puedes irte.

El joven castaño desapareció temblando.

-De acuerdo… jamás me acostumbrare a eso-murmuro al verlo desaparecer, con una expresión incrédula en su rostro.

-Lo harás.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo lograremos que recupere mi memoria? ¿Hay algún hechizo o algo?-se rio ante su pregunta- todo esto es tan raro.

-Tengo algo para ti, de hecho-el ojiverde saco de su bolsillo una vara de color caoba y la estiro hacia ella.- es tu varita.

-¿Mía? ¿Enserio?- pregunto quitándole la varita con rapidez y sintiendo u pequeño cosquilleo por su ser. – ¿Cómo se usa? ¿Puedes enseñarme algún truco?

-Claro, pero primero desayunemos algo- sugirió Harry

-Es buena idea, ¿puedo hacer hot cakes con esto?- no pudo evitar reírse ante las preguntas tan simples que hacía, era una persona totalmente diferente, claro que ahora todo el odio que parecía que había sentido por el cuándo estaban en Hogwarts, se habían trasmitido a Draco.

Harry pensó, que tal vez eso le serviría a jamás aprovecharse de mujeres torpemente enamoradas de idiotas como él, que era eso lo que le molestaba, no verla al pendiente y tratarlo con tal indiferencia que le producía una terrible sensación. Solo esperaba que alguien no cancelara su boda.

-Todo se puede- sonrió tomando su varita y apareciendo unos panques.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Qué hay de los…? Espera- frunció el ceño, recordando algo más importante que eso, y olvidando todo lo anterior-¿Dónde está…?- miro a su lado pero aquel esqueleto ya no estaba ahí.

-¿Te refieres al cuerpo?-susurro con suavidad -¿Quién era?

-¿Qué hicieron con él?

-Bueno los Aurores se encargaron de llevarlo de regreso a su tumba, la verdad no sabría decirte a donde fue.

-¿Aurores?

-Sí, es como los policías, pero más eficientes-se burló intentando sacarle una sonrisa, que no logro

-¿Tú eres uno?

-Sí, yo y Malfoy- Amy/Pansy resoplo al escucharlo

-¿Entonces puedes averiguarlo?- Harry se quedó algo extrañado por el interés en saber

-¿Por qué quieres saber? – la vio abrir la boca y cerrarla con rapidez, jugar con sus manos y desviar la mirada, no era tonto y sabía que aquello que le preguntaba le afectaba.

-Yo…- dijo después de unos minutos que ambos quedaron en silencio- solo necesito saber quién era, es todo.- lo miro con rapidez, suspirando y le dio una sonrisa.

-¿Quién era? Recuerda que prometiste ayudar con la investigación y…

-Él no tiene nada que ver con esto, no tengo por qué hablar-le interrumpió con desdén

Harry la estudio unos momentos y se tranquilizó al verla serena, al parecer lo que decía era cierto y aquello no había provocado una situación alarmante.

-Lo siento, comamos entonces-sugirió, ninguno de los dos volvió dirigirse la palabra hasta que Draco regreso a la cocina.

-Gracias por avisar Potter, yo también moría de hambre.

-En todo caso, saca tu varita, no soy tu madre.

-Como sea, debemos partir o comenzar hablar un poco de la investigación, estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo y este lugar no es seguro. –miro a Amy/Pansy la miro mientras daba un sorbo a su tasa de café, notando lo que estaba a su lado- ¿Le diste su varita?

-¿Qué quieren saber?- pregunto Amy/Pansy al mismo tiempo, entrecerrando e ceño

-Descuida, no hará ningún daño, te encargaste de eso ¿Recuerdas?

-Tenía que hacerse, lo sabes

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí?

-Sí, pero podía haber sido de otra manera

-¿Cuál según tú?

-No lo sé…

-Potter ¡Fue tu idea! – Amy/Pansy rodo los ojos, dándole un sorbo más a su café y encogiéndose en su silla, aquella pelea le causaba aburrimiento y por una extraña razón, sentía esa escena muy familiar.

-Y te dije que ya no estaba seguro de eso y aun así la hiciste

-Pues lo hecho, hecho esta y no se puede deshacer.

-¿Cuál es el problema con ese hechizo?- ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta al escucharla, ninguno se atrevía a revelarle la verdad.

-No tiene importancia, debemos irnos- ordeno Draco mirando directamente al ojiverde.

-¿Hay algo que quieras llevarte?

-Sí, lo hay. Iré por el rápido- Harry asintió y Draco solo abanico su mano con desdén.

Amy/Pansy entro a su habitación y tomo la mochila que Kyle le habida dado el primer día que lo conoció, con sus cosas aun adentro, jamás la había abierto de nuevo, a pesar de que siempre diría que lo haría. Se giró a la mesita y tomo la foto de su buro, sonrío con tristeza pasando la mano por la fotografía.

-Juro que me vengare Kyle. Lo juro-murmuro, le dio un beso y la metió a la mochila.

Para cuando regreso a la cocina, Draco y Harry estaban discutiendo nuevamente, ella se los quedo mirando sobre la pared que daba al pasillo y una pequeña sonrisa cruzo por sus labios.

-No sé por qué, pero esto me resulta tan familiar, como si lo hubiera vivido antes ¿Saben?

-¿Enserio?-sonrío Draco, tal como si algo hubiera cruzado por su mente.

-Hum, sí. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?- se removió algo incomoda

-¿Qué sucede Malfoy? Al fin tu cerebro dio para más, ¿cierto?- se burló Harry.

-Mi cerebro siempre da para más imbécil-le dijo mirándolo con furia- debemos regresar a Londres, y ahí comenzaremos la táctica para que recuperes la memoria.

-¿Qué táctica?- preguntaron al unísono.

-Ya lo verán.

Harry y Amy/Pansy se miraron con preocupación, no muy convencidos de que su idea fuera muy buena y todo por la expresión de locura en su rostro. Sinceramente para Amy/Pansy, ambos eran un enigma para ella, pero no podía no admitir que ambos parecían que podrían ser buenas personas, y no deseaba que nadie más sufriera o muriera por su culpa.


	19. Londres

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (:_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 _ **Londres, tiempo presente, año 2004**_

-¿En dónde estamos?-pregunto Amy/Pansy, la casa era algo descuidada y lúgubre, tenía un extraño color gris por donde fuera que lo viera. Apenas había pasado 30 minutos desde que recobro la razón después de la aparición, su estómago aún se sentía extraño y no era por falta de comida… o bueno, si había un poco de eso.

-Es una casa de seguridad, hasta que no sepamos quienes son esas personas que te buscan, te mantendremos aquí-le informo Harry

-No puedes salir al mundo muggle, no hasta que encontremos a esa gente, es peligroso para ti y además no queremos que escapes- Amy/Pansy, miro a Draco con indignación.

-Prometí que no lo haría, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan insoportable?

-Chicos, no empecemos por favor- suplico Harry antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo.

-Solo te lo recordaba-gruño

-En fin, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Puedes decirnos tu magnifico plan?, el para que Pansy…

-Amy.

Ambos la vieron y ella solo les dio una sonrisa.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Harry

-Es fácil Potter, llevémosla al mundo mágico, con los compañeros del colegio, incluso los tuyos, tal vez viéndolos logre que recuerde algo.

-No es mala idea, pero no podemos llevarla al mundo mágico hasta que estemos seguros que no intentaba algo contra el mundo mágico. Si la llevamos, bueno, tú conoces al ministerio y sus métodos.

Draco asintió algo preocupado, sabía que tenía razón.

-¿Y si los traen aquí?-la voz de Amy/Pansy se alzó de pronto, tomándolos por sorpresa- si yo no puedo ir, tal vez ellos sí.

-Es buena idea, tendré que hablar con Her…- Harry se quedó en silencio, recordando que la última vez que vio a Hermione y Ron, fue hace 4 años.

-¿Qué pasa Potter?

-Nada, ¿iras con Astoria?- pregunto intentado cambiar el tema

-¿Eh?

-¿Quién es Astoria?

-Su futura esposa- Amy/Pansy sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho, las imágenes de aquel día, vestida y corriendo por la ciudad en busca de Kyle, regresaron a su mente.

-No me digas…- se rio Draco, captando la atención de la joven- te causa tristeza mi boda

-¿Qué?

-Mi boda, te duele que me case ¿cierto?- le dijo inclinándose frente a ella

-Tu boda no me produce nada, en absoluto, lo lamento por la que tendrá que casarse contigo- le dio un leve empujón para alejarlo de ella- ¿En dónde está la recamara? Me gustaría descansar un poco.

-Escoge la que quieras-le contesto Harry, quien espero a que se fuera para mirar a Draco- ¿A ti que demonios te ocurre? ¿Por qué la molestas tanto?

-Me frustra que no recuerde lo que sentía.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Según yo, lo que querías era que te dejara en paz y ahora que ella no te recuerda parece molestarte tanto que… diría que si tienes sentimientos por ella y Astoria no ha sido lo suficientemente buena para borrarlos.

-Cállate Potter, no sabes lo que dices.-gruño

-No- se rio por lo bajo- tú no sabes lo que sientes. Si te vas a casar con Astoria, hazlo, pero deja en paz a Parkinson.

-¿Y a ti que demonios te interesa lo que le haga a Parkinson?- lo tomo del cuello con furia- ¿Quién eres tú, para decirme que hacer o no? ¿Acaso te gusta? – Harry solo sonreía, estaba seguro, que estaba en lo cierto y Draco Malfoy aun sentía cosas por ella.

-Si así fuera que- le dijo tomando las muñecas, logrando que lo soltara. – Su vida depende de nosotros Malfoy, me siento culpable por dejar que hicieras aquel juramento sin explicarle las consecuencias. No sé si me guste, pero lo que si se, es que esta Pansy Parkinson, me agrada y me agrada mucho.

Una vez que el pelinegro lo dejo solo, Draco se quedó ahí inmóvil, la voz de Harry había sido fuerte y decidida, sin ninguna duda, rencor o celos como la de él. La verdad es que no sabía lo que sucedía con él en esos momentos y solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

.

.

Estaba sentada sobre la cama cuando tomo la mochila por la base para dejar que todo el contenido cayera sobre la cama. Papeles, una bolsa, algo de ropa, el retrato de Kyle y ella y varias cosas más, reposaban sobre la cama, pero la única que tomo entre sus manos fue el retrato.

Lo miro por un buen rato, incluso una lagrima recorrió su mejilla antes de que ella lo posara sobre una mesita a lado de la cama.

-No te voy a defraudar Kyle…

Suspiro y regreso la vista al pequeño montón de cosas que tenía frente a ella, recuperando la compostura inmediatamente, se dispuso a ver las cosas que jamás había sacado de aquella mochila, eran miles y miles de cosas sin sentido, ticket's de comida, trenes, hospedaje, etc.

Tomo una pequeña bolsa de color negro, al buscar en ella se dio cuenta que eran sus pertenencias, las que había recibido de hospital. Algunos parecían dulces, pero el pequeño resplandor de un collar fue lo que le llamo la atención. Lo inspecciono un poco y una imagen de alguien colocándoselo en el cuello y diciendo "Jamás te lo quites, protégelo con tu vida" le vino a la mente. Se mareo un poco, debido al recuerdo y se lo coloco enseguida, para después inspeccionarlo, era un relicario.

-¡Rayos!- dio un brinco al escuchar la puerta abrirse de golpe -¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Por qué entras así? –le recrimino desde su lugar, se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño algo confundida al mirarlo de pie, sin decir o hacer ningún movimiento. -¿Hola? ¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunto levantándose y caminando en su dirección.

-Que pregunta tan torpe-se burló

-¿Qué quieres? –Su voz sonaba cansada y rodo los ojos – si vienes a molestar será mejor que te vayas, no estoy de ánimos- ni siquiera se pudo inclinar sobre la cama, ya que Draco la tomo de la muñeca y la giro con brusquedad- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-No me hables en ese tono, como si no te importara nada...

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-le pregunto intentando zafarse del agarre.

-Vi tu cara cuando Potter menciono a mi futura esposa…

-¿Crees que es por ti?- se rio, lo había logrado sacar de contexto, logro que la soltara confundido y ella solo sonrió con incredulidad- ¿Por qué debería de importarme si ni siquiera te recuerdo?

-Oh… pero antes de eso, estuviste realmente enamorada de mí como una idiota.

-En todo caso agradezco a ver perdido la memoria, porque sinceramente no sé qué te abre visto…

-Admítelo, por una extraña razón te dolió que Potter dijera que me casaría…

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! -le grito cansada, caminando hacia la puerta se giró para mirarlo - ¡Admito que me duele el solo hecho de la palabra boda! ¡Pero no tiene nada que ver contigo!

-¿Qué?-pregunto, no comprendió aquellas palabras

-En verdad eres una molestia, no sé cuál es tu maldito problema, pero cada que tienes oportunidad me atacas, hice el maldito Juramiento que querías, así que ¿porque no solo me dejas tranquila?

Draco sentía la sangre hirviendo, aquella persona frente a él no era la Pansy Parkinson que recordaba y simplemente no le gustaba, jamás había pensado que extrañaría aquella mocosa con cara de perro llorón detrás de el en todo momento.

-Tal vez necesite que se lo recuerde-se dijo a si mismo

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora hablas solo? – se burló fijando su vista hacia una pared a unos metros de ella-Dios, en verdad que no sé cómo…

Las palabras se quedaron a medias, no tuvo el tiempo de girar la cabeza por ella misma, Draco había sido demasiado rápido al tomarla del cuello, hacer que lo mirara e inclinarse para unir sus labios con los de ella. Amy/Pansy no hizo ningún movimiento, estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar al menos en 10 segundos, sus ojos abierto como dos platos parpadeaban cada 3 segundos, hasta que entro en razón y lo empujo con toda su fuerza al volver en sí.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!-le grito furiosa- Vas a casarte, por dios-susurro dando dos pasos atrás, lejos de él.

-Yo…solo, solo fue para ver si lograbas recordar algo, no te creas tanto Parkinson. En ese tiempo jamás me gustaste y ahora mucho menos-dijo con rapidez antes de salir de la habitación hecho un rayo.

-Pues este- bufo Amy/Pansy- ¿Quién demonios se cree?- se quedó mirando la puerta y un pequeño cosquilleo sobre sus labios comenzó a surgir- ¡Deja las tonterías Amy!- se dijo a si misma antes de empujar esos pensamientos lejos, para después regresar a mirar las cosas que continuaban en su cama.

.

.

-¿No salió como lo esperabas?-se burló Harry, quien estaba recargado fuera de la habitación de la pelinegra, mirando a Draco con una sonrisa de burla.

-Vete a la mierda Potter, no sé de qué hablas-continuo su camino hacia la chimenea seguido de Harry

-Admítelo Malfoy, Pansy nunca fue indiferente para ti. ¿Por qué te vas a casar con alguien que no quieres?

-Deja de decir tonterías, yo amo a Astoria-gruño mirándolo a la cara

-Está bien, pero entonces, ¿Por qué te molesta que Parkinson…?

-¡Parkinson no me molesta, por mí, puede irse al demonio!-grito justo en el momento en que las llamas de color esmeralda lo rodearon e hicieron desaparecer.

Harry negó con gracia, su compañero podía ser demasiado testarudo y aunque aquello le causaba gracia sabía que podía ser también un problema en el futuro, solo esperaba equivocarse.

Dio un suspiro para sacudir aquellas tonterías antes de posarse sobre la silla y leer los papeles de la investigación que tenía sobre Pansy Parkinson, dudaba que fuera una terrorista e incluso que supiera que su padre había inventado dicha arma, pero si no era así, ¿entonces de que huyeron? ¿Por qué cambiaron identidades y…

-Ese tal Bobby… el también buscaba el arma. ¿Pero un muggle? ¿Por qué? Y luego está ese hombre, ciento que algo tiene que ver con este tipo- se dijo así mismo intentando pensar en razones lógicas- ¿Cómo puedo comprobarlo? Y si no es así, estaremos de vuelta al principio.

Dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus manos, aquel caso tenía muchos cabos sueltos, Bobby, aquel hombre del negocio, el arma y el querer huir, pero ninguno era tan complicado como la pérdida de memoria de Parkinson, si ella al menos recuperara su memoria, el caso tendría más cuerpo y estaría mas rápido a terminar.

-¿Harry?-salto un poco al escuchar su nombre y sentir su mano sobre su hombro

-Me asustaste-suspiro, colocando su mano sobre su pecho, la volteo a ver y la vio sonreír

-No es para tanto-sacudió su mano sentándose en la silla de alado- ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Cosas de la investigación-dijo rápidamente ocultando el que hablaba de sus padres

-¿Enserio? Bueno tal vez pueda ayudarte

-No es necesario

-No es ningún problema para mí, tal vez eso refresque mi memoria o algo- Harry iba a replicar pero, se quedó mirando aquellos ojos que alguna vez lo dejaron mudo- pero antes, hagamos algo de comer, muero de hambre.

Fue lo último que le dijo antes de levantarse de la silla, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Te ayudare…

Lo último que sabían ese día, fue que ambos se pasaron varias horas en la cocina preparando una cena entre bromas y risas, dejando los papeles de la investigación olvidados sobre la mesa.


	20. Las manos sobre la mesa

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (:_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

-¿Ayudo de algo?

-Me temo que sigo en las mismas… lo siento, pensé que funcionaria

-Para ser sincero no creí que fueras a recordar algo, pero la cena salió genial

-Tuve una buena maestra- sonrió- La vieja Nan, fue una de las personas que conocí mientras escapaba.

-¿Qué sucedió con ella?-pregunto el ojiverde guardando los archivos en su maleta.

-No lo sé… la última vez que la vi fue cuando escape de su casa.

-Imagino que Bobby te localizo…

-Espero que este bien, no podría cargar con otra muerte en mi conciencia- sonrió nostálgica

-¿Otra muerte?- Amy/Pansy suspiro y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Sé que quieres saberlo, pero no estoy preparada para hablar de eso. ¿Me comprendes?

-Por supuesto, no es fácil.

-Gracias

-De acuerdo, veamos qué podemos hacer para que recuerdes algo de tu vida pasada, aunque para ser honesto me agrada mas esta Pansy Parkinson que veo.

-¿Tan detestable era?- se rio

Harry la guio por la casa hacia unos de los cuartos donde se encontraba la red flu

-¿Qué haces?-entrecerró las cejas al verlo tomar un poco de polvo que estaba contenida en una maseta.

-Iremos a visitar a una amiga- le sonrió

-¿Una amiga?- asintió- ¿Pero para que necesitas tierra?

-Son polvos Flu, nos ayuda a trasladarnos con rapidez.

-¿Polvos Flu?-se rio tomándolo como broma-¿Qué haces?

-Ven- le hizo una seña para que se adentrara con él a la chimenea.- Pansy, ven… dámela mano.

-¿No podemos ir como llegamos aquí?-pregunto no muy segura

-Podríamos, pero está bloqueado y esta es la única forma de entrar- sonrió al ver su rostro espantado- no te sucederá nada.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que no se prendera sola? ¿O si tiene su chimenea prendida y nos quemamos o…?- Harry rodo los ojos y la tomo sin previo aviso de la mano para meterla dentro con él, le sujeto la cintura con fuerza y Amy/Pansy se sujetó de sus hombros con fuerza.

-Solo piensa en Hermione-le susurro sin dejar de mirarla e inspeccionar su rostro.

-Pero no sé quién es Hermione-le contesto de la misma manera

-No importa, solo piensa en ella-le pidió antes de soltar los polvos flu.

* * *

.

.

Hermione se puso de pie y corrió inmediatamente cuando escucho las flamas de su chimenea, se quedó de pie, estática ante lo que sus ojos veían. Ahí de pie frente a ella, Pansy Parkinson ayudaba a su mejor amigo a ponerse de pie y reírse junto con él.

-¡Eso fue de locos! ¡Creí que iba a morir!

-Me paso igual la primera vez, bueno aunque no es tu primera vez, has viajado…- Hermione carraspeo para llamar la atención de ambos. –Hermione.

-¿Ella es Hermione?-le pregunto Amy/Pansy en un susurro, al cual Harry solo asintió

-¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios?-tenía el ceño fruncido y no veía a Amy/Pansy de muy buena manera.

-Discúlpanos un minuto-Harry tomo de la mano a su mejor amiga y se la llevo a lo lejos para explicarle la situación.

.

-¿Así que no recuerda nada?

-¡Nada! Pensé que tal vez tú sabrías de algo que logre regresarle la memoria-le pidió.

-Esos tipos de hechizos solo pueden hacerse bajo permiso Harry

-¿Qué quieres decir?-frunció el ceño confundido.

-Bueno, que tendrías que pedir aprobación del Ministro- Harry se preocupó al ver el rostro de Hermione, al parecer aquello no era buena idea.

-Solo dilo…

-El caso es de amenaza alta Harry, si vas al Ministerio en busca del permiso, te sacaran del caso y la usaran como carnada e incluso puede que no crean la teoría de la perdida de memoria y la sometan a varios tipos de tortura solo para sacarle la verdad.

-¡No harían eso! – se alarmo Harry, incrédulo que pudieran hacer algo así

-Claro que lo harían- le afirmo- ese tipo de torturas pueden destruirla para siempre, más si no tiene la magia para hacerle un poco de escudo.

-Entonces ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

-Lo siento, pero esta vez no tengo idea…

-¡Hola! ¡Estoy un poco aburrida!

-No te preocupes, algo encontrare-le calmo antes de ir con Amy/Pansy quien los esperaba en el lugar donde la habían dejado, inspeccionando cada detalle.

-¿Son sus hijos?-pregunto al sentir la presencia de alguien entrar a la habitación- son bellísimos.

-Gracias, pero son solo los sobrinos de mi esposo-contesto Hermione algo incomoda

-Son realmente bellos… ¿Cómo se llaman?- Hermione se acercó a ella y comenzó a decirle quien era quien y las edades, hasta que Harry las interrumpió.

-Pansy… perdón ¿Amy?- levantaron el rostro al llamado- ¿no la reconoces? – Amy/Pansy miro nuevamente a Hermione y le sonrió levemente.

-Lo siento, no creo… no recuerdo. – miro directo a Harry algo preocupada.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.

.

Decidieron regresar a la casa de seguridad en donde se encontraban, Hermione aún se sentía un poco incomoda por la presencia de Pansy, aunque hubiera cambiado un poco su actitud, aun podía notarse la misma Parkinson de la escuela, algo altanera y demandante.

-Oh, por cierto Harry…- se giró para mirarlo- ay algo que quería enseñarte, está arriba…

-¿Se puede saber dónde estaban? ¡Son las 4 de la madrugada!-Draco los intercepto por el pasillo antes de subir a las escaleras para adentrarse a la cocina o sala.

-Fuimos a ver a una amiga de Harry-le contesto Amy/Pansy sin muchos ánimos de mirarlo a la cara

-¿Qué amiga? ¿Tienes amigas Potter?- se burló, Amy/Pansy rodo los ojos con fatiga, aquel comentario no le agrado para nada.

-Harry es realmente amigable, dudo que haya alguien que no quiera ser su amigo-le contesto tomando el brazo del ojiverde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Harry solo pudo atinar a no reírse y aguantar un poco, pero el rostro de Draco, era digno de ser gravado.

-Gracias, eres muy amable-le contesto Harry, logrando irritarlo más.

-Ahora son muy amigos ¿no? – Amy/Pansy rodo los ojos y se dispuso a marcharse

-Iré a la cama, buenas noches Harry.

-Buenas noches- le sonrió- Vamos, estas borracho- intento mover a Draco pero él se aparto

-¡¿Y qué hay de mí?!-grito Draco levantado el rostro para verla subir las escaleras entre risas

-¿Por qué no la dejas tranquila un momento?-le pregunto Harry una vez que Amy/Pansy se perdió de vista por el pasillo.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Su defensor? ¿Acaso te gusta?-se burló tambaleándose- ¡Pero por supuesto que te gusta!- se rio estrepitosamente- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¡Ah sí! Tiene unos ojos bellísimos…

-¿Qué sucede Malfoy? ¿Estas celoso?- se acercó a él de forma intimidante- ¿Qué si me gustara?

-Muy tu problema-le gruño empujándolo con su hombre para subir las escaleras a tropezones.

.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció sobre sus labios, estaba acostada boca arriba y podía mirar las pequeñas figuras que se formaban por el tapiz, giro el rostro hacia el buro donde posaba la foto de Kyle y su sonrisa se estiro aún más.

-Hoy fue un buen día ¿sabes?, claro que a pesar de ese pedante-tomo la foto y se recostó nuevamente- pero Harry es una gran persona. Solo espero poder terminar con esta pesadilla, no deseo que nada malo les pase, a ninguno. – se rio una vez más- es verdad que no me agrada Draco, pero no creo que sea una mala persona. Espero lograr recordar mi vida y…

Los golpes en la puerta la hicieron detener sus palabras y muy a su pesar se levantó para abrir la puerta, solo para que Draco entrara de prisa y sin su permiso.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- cerro la puerta de golpe

-¿Quién es este?-le pregunto tomando la foto de Kyle sobre su cama

-No es de tu incumbencia- intento quitársela pero Draco fue más rápido en alejarse- dámela.

-Solo si me dices quien es-sonrió

-Devuélvemela, por favor- su rostro fue sereno y estiro su mano con la esperanza de que se la diera- Solo dámela.

-Te la daré, con una condición- Amy/Pansy entrecerró las cejas no muy convencidas

-¿Cuál condición?

-Necesito solo que me escuches…

-¿Enserio? ¿Solo eso?- el asintió con seguridad- de acuerdo, supongo que puedo hacerlo.

-Toma-le entrego la foto, la cual guardo dentro del buro con rapidez.

-Gracias-susurro

-Bien-murmuro no muy seguro sobre como comenzar.

-Habla de una vez-le pidió

-Quería disculparme ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por cuál parte? Porque creo que me has insultado demasiado. Además por lo que veo estas completamente borracho- se cruzó de brazos en forma de desaprobación- dudo que recuerdes algo en la mañana-susurro

-¡No!-exclamo dando un paso hacia ella que casi hace que caiga al piso, Amy/Pansy fue más rápida y lo tomo del brazo antes de que su rostro diera contra el suelo. –Quiero decir, si estoy ebrio pero yo recuerdo todo al día siguiente.

Rodo los ojos y una sonrisa aprecio en sus labios, lo ayudo a levantarse, poniendo su brazo sobre su hombro, era demasiado pesado que lo único que logro fue que ambos cayeran sobre la cama, con ella encima de él.

-Lo siento, eres un poco pesado-le dijo dispuesta a levantarse, pero Draco le tomo la manga de su ropa impidiéndole-¿Qué haces?-frunció el ceño, cuando una de las manos acomodo uno de los pequeños mechones que caían sobre su cara.

-Pansy

-Es Amy…

-No- le coloco uno de los dedos sobre sus labios- tú eres Pansy Parkinson, y yo voy hacer que lo recuerdes-le susurro corriendo la mano que tenía sobre sus labios hacia la nuca para acércala a sus labios, Amy/Pansy gimió con molestia, pero era casi imposible separarse de el en esa posición incómoda, opto por no moverse y esperar a que la soltara, lo cual no tardo ni un minuto en que a Draco Malfoy le resbalara la mano para caer en un profundo sueño.

-Este sí que está loco-susurro Amy/Pansy al levantarse y mirarlo sobre su cama, sonrió un poco ante las locuras del rubio antes de acomodarlo y quitarle los zapatos. –Apuesto a que no recordara nada mañana-se burló cuando le acomodo una de las almohadas.

Se lo quedo mirando un momento, sus facciones eran demasiado estilizadas, su cabello dorado relamido para atrás lo hacían ver un poco viejo, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera apuesto, tenía que admitir que era sumamente guapo y había algo en su actitud que en ocasiones le hacía recordar a Kyle. Sacudió su cabeza y salió de la habitación, se asustó un poco al ver a Harry recargado en la pared, como esperando por si algo malo sucedía.

-Me asustaste-se rio con la mano el pecho

-Lo siento, solo verificaba que Draco se comportara contigo-sonrió

-Gracias, pero no tienes de que preocuparte.

-¿Qué era lo que quería?-su voz sonaba interesada en lo que tenía que decir, como si algo le preocupara.

-Al parecer, vino a disculparse pero creo que las copas que tenía encisma no le fueron de ayuda.

Harry sonrió no muy contesto, no sabía perfectamente que intentaba Draco o si quería jugar con él, ni siquiera sabía si en verdad tenía celos cuando él estaba con Pansy, no, si lo sabía, aunque él lo niegue las veces que quiera, Harry sabe, que ella es importante él y estaba completamente seguro que la quiere más de lo que puede imaginar, simplemente no entendía por qué lo negaba y por qué se casaba con Astoria Greengrass.

Y en cuanto a él, lo que podía decir acerca de esa situación, era que Pansy Parkinson en realidad era una mujer muy hermosa y que le gustaba esa versión carismática y amable, claro que aun había algunas cosas de la antigua Pansy que tiene en su forma de ser, pero lo mayoría en ella, en esos momentos le agradaba y para qué negarlo, Draco estaba en lo cierto y lo cierto era que le gusta esa Pansy Parkinson que tiene frente a sus ojos.

-Buscare otra cama para dormir-la escucho decir y salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió los suaves labios tocar su mejilla izquierda.- Buenas noches Harry.

-Descansa Pansy… perdón Amy-se disculpó apenado y enrojecido, ella lo miro por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No te preocupes, creo que comienzo a acostumbrarme, hasta mañana-se rio antes de despedirse con la mano y entrar a la habitación.

-Hasta mañana…

* * *

.

.

.

Draco se sobresaltó al ver en donde se encontraba, ¿Cómo demonios había llegado ahí? Se sentó de golpe y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos recordando la discusión con Harry y el querer pedirle disculpas a Pansy, el cual al parecer había sido un fracaso, una sonrisa en sus labios apareció al recordar que la había besado de nuevo y no lo había alejado como la última vez, tal debido a lo ebrio que estaba o por que comenzaba a recordar sus sentimientos por él.

-Si eso debe ser-se dijo a si mismo

-¿Enserio crees eso?-Draco se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Harry a un lado, no lo había visto sentado en la silla y ni se percató de que entro en sus pensamientos.

-No tienes derecho hacer eso-le gruño

-Fue una oportunidad perfecta-le sonrió- así que la besaste ¿cierto?

-Así es, ¿algún problema?

-No para nada, solo me pregunto que pensara Astoria de esto-miro sus uñas como pensando que el tema no era tan interesante- ¿Qué piensas tú?

-¿Me estas amenazando Potter?-se burló, levantándose de la silla con seguridad.

-Para nada Draco, solo que yo tendría cuidado si fuera tú, Pansy no es la misma de antes y dudo que caiga en este tipo de juego.

-Tal vez no, tal vez sí, pero la Pansy que volverá al final, siempre cae y no la dejare ir tan fácil.

-Creí que no soportabas a esa Pansy-frunció el ceño, realmente era complicado leer la mente de Draco.

-Sí, bueno… mentí-le empujo para salir de la habitación

-Este es el juego que quieres jugar ¿enserio?

-Me conoces Potter, quiero enseñarte en tu cara que soy mejor que tú en ese aspecto y que mejor que con Pansy-sonrió y Harry se rio incrédulo

-Tomando en cuenta que ella sintió cosas por ti antes- Draco se encogió de hombros –ere despreciable.

-Lo sé, pero debo advertirte que siempre tuviste razón-Harry alzo una ceja confundido- Pansy Parkinson nunca me fue indiferente y nunca lo será.

-¿Entonces por qué Astoria?-le cuestiono confundido

-Acuerdos familiares, no te metas en eso- le advirtió, soltó una pequeña risa-pero ya que te interesa tanto, déjame decir que la odie cuando no apareció en esa fiesta donde anunciaría mi compromiso, por un tiempo creí que no le importaba y me enoje más cuando no supe nada de ella.

-Es por eso el odio que sentiste por ella cuando nos dieron el caso ¿cierto?-Draco asintió- debo admitir que eres buen actor.

-Lo soy-sonrió- y después me encuentro con que ella no me reconoce y eso me enfureció aún más, pero tienes razón, no es su culpa que no me recuerde, solo tengo que hacerla recordar.

-¿Besándola cada que tienes oportunidad? ¡Buena estrategia!-se burlo

-No…-negó con una sonrisa traviesa- creo que esta vez seguiré tu ejemplo.

-Sí, bueno adelante.

-Gracias-sonrió hipócrita-mente girándose para abrir la puerta.

-A mí también me gusta Draco- el rubio se giró con lentitud, ya lo sabía desde el momento en que la encontraron, su mirada su forma de ser tan amable con ella, pero oírlo de sus labios era diferente, lo hacía sentir miedo. –pero ya lo sabias.

-Supongo que tendrá que ser un juego limpio.

-¿Enserio? ¡Draco Malfoy jugando limpio!-se sorprendió por sus palabras.

-O podemos compartir, no me molesta-sonrió

-Eres asqueroso-se rio Harry

-Piénsalo si quieres, lo que ella sintió por mí era demasiado fuerte que dudo que no logre recordarlo o sentirlo de nuevo –abrió la puerta de par en par para que ambos salieran- o en su caso, si llega a tener su memoria de nuevo ¿Con quién crees que querrá estar?-sonio victorioso una vez que Harry estaba de perfil frente a él, pero el semblante tranquilo del héroe mágico lo dejo confundido.

-Si fuera tú, desearía que no recuperara la memoria, ya que eso implicaría que sepa lo que es un Juramiento inquebrantable y sus consecuencias.

Harry le sonrió con hipocresía y arrogancia antes de dejarlo de pie sobre la puerta, el color de su rostro había desaparecido ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle eso?


	21. Clase de Magia Basica 1

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (:_

 _Hola, hice unos pequeños cambios en este capitulo..._

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Draco no le quitaba la mirada de encima, veía cada movimiento que hacia meticulosamente, como si en cualquier minuto se fuera a girar y lanzarle algún cuchillo o algo.

-Supongo que lo de hace rato fue una amenaza-Harry se giró confundido respecto a lo que acaba de decir.

-¿Amenaza?- repitió-Ah, ¿te refieres a lo del juramento?- Draco desvió la mirada molesto- ¿no fuiste tú el que dijo que fuera un juego limpio?

-No confió en ti-le replico volviendo la vista a el

-Yo tampoco confió en ti, pero si prometes jugar limpio mantendré mi boca cerrada, pero eso no te salva si recupera la memoria- Draco torció la boca ante lo obvio- y hablando de eso hay algo importante que debo decirte-recordó acerca de lo que hablo con Hermione

-¿Qué?-le pregunto secamente

-No podemos dar aviso al Ministerio de que hemos encontrado a Pansy- Draco se removió sobre su asiento y él se sentó frente a él.

-¿Por qué no? Eso ayudaría agilizar el caso.

-Hable con Hermione ayer y no cree que sea conveniente debió a la falta de memoria de Pansy.

-¿Granger? Creí que no le hablabas ¿Y por qué no?

-Nos hemos arreglado, pero eso no importa, es debido a que es amenaza de alto riesgo ¿Crees que creerán su falta de memoria?

-Tienen que hacerlo- replico como si fuera una idea absurda

-¿Y que si no? ¿Tienes alguna idea de las torturas que pueden utilizar para hacer que hable?

-Esos son métodos ortodoxos ¡No pueden hacerlo!

-Aun así los pueden utilizar, y su magia no es tan poderosa debido a que perdió conocimiento de todo, puede tener problemas serios. No podemos arriesgarnos.

Movió su pie con rapidez, algo desesperado por la notica que Harry le había dado, agradecía que no hubiera abierto la boca cuando fue a ver Astoria.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?-pregunto al final

-Mientras no encontremos una forma de hacerle recuperar la memoria por nuestras propias manos, lo único que se me ocurre es volverle a enseñar acerca de la magia.

-Así estaría preparada por si tenemos que llevarla al Ministerio- Harry asintió

-Empezaremos hoy mismo, tal vez de alguna forme esto ayude a que la recupere

-Lo cual sería una ventaja para ti porque a mí me odiaría- le recriminó al darse cuenta de lo que eso implicaba

-Bueno, debiste tomar en cuenta eso cuando la obligaste hacerlo-sonrió con arrogancia

-¡No la obligue!-exclamo

-¿Qué sucede?-ambos giraron el rostro para mirar a Amy/Pansy mirarlos desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Nada!-exclamaron con rapidez

-Veo que no tuviste resaca-le dijo a Draco tomando asiento entre los dos- ¡Oh, eso es pan francés!

La miraron levantarse y tomar uno de los Panes que había hecho Harry momentos antes

-Están recién hechos-le informo Harry mirando a Draco

-Pans. Amy, sobre anoche….-comenzó Draco

-Olvídalo ya, tomo tu disculpa solo porque quiero llegar al fondo de todo esto con tranquilidad

-¿Solo por eso?- Harry se rio por la expresión de enojo de Draco en su rostro, recibiendo un puntapié por parte del rubio.

-Y por qué no creo que seas una mala persona, solo tienes un temperamento pésimo-se burló tomando asiento nuevamente.

-Bueno, supongo que estamos bien los 3 ¿Verdad?-pregunto Harry con una sonrisa, a lo cual ambos asintieron.- De acuerdo, entonces veamos que avances tenemos ¿No has podido recordar nada?

-Me temo que no, aunque encontré este guardapelo pero no puedo abrirlo, supongo que tendrá una foto de mis padres ¿Saben algo acerca de ellos?

Ambos se miraron como si decidieran en si debían decirle la verdad o callar un poco más, optaron por lo segundo, ambos negándolo.

-¿Puedo verlo?-pregunto Draco estirando la mano para mirar el guardapelo.

-Intenta con un hechizo-sugirió Harry.

-¿Cuándo me enseñaran a mi usar la magia?

-Hoy-ambos respondieron

El rubio tomo su varita y conjuro varios que ninguno pareció tener efecto, cosa a lo cual se extrañaron, ningún guardapelo fuera delo común se resistía a los hechices.

-¿Crees que pueda…?-Draco trago saliva- ¿En dónde lo encontraste?

-En una bolsa que me dieron en el hospital, no lo había visto desde que desperté hasta ahora.

-Draco, tal vez pueda contener alguna pista sobre el arma-murmuro

-¿Por qué mi padre tiene un arma contra la magia? ¿Odiaba ser mago?

-No, por supuesto que no, solo fue un experimento que salió mal-le informo Draco

-¿Entonces?

-Supongo que debemos explicarte todo con lujo de detalles-sugirió Harry, teniendo una aceptación de parte del rubio.

-El ministerio, que es como la policía, pero mágica, recibió un anónimo sobre el arma y creen que tu padre quería utilizarla para dañar al mundo Mágico, por eso fuimos encomendados a buscarte como fuera posible.

-¿Pero por qué a mí? ¿No debería ser a mi padre? Espera… ¿Dijiste quería?

Ambos se miraron confundidos, a que se refería con…

-¿Están muertos cierto?-pregunto mirando algún punto del lugar

-Yo…

-No es…

-Pa. Amy

-Pansy

-¿Están muertos?-volvió a preguntarles esta vez sin quitarles la vista de encima, no mencionaron nada y ella no necesito más para darse cuenta de la verdad.

Ambos se frotaron la cara al verla levantarse y correr escaleras arriba, escucharon el portazo y se quedaron mirando sin saber qué hacer, era seguro que en esos momentos debía estarlos odiando.

.

Estaban cansados de estar parados detrás de la puerta intentando que les abriera para hablar con ellos, pero al parecer era algo imposible, ni siquiera les contestaba.

-Iré a darme un baño-se resignó Harry, dejando al rubio solo.

No había utilizado la magia debido a que Harry creía que no era buena idea y claro, por qué no quería que tuviera la oportunidad de reconfortarla, esa vez el ganaría esta.

-¿Pansy?-abrió la puerta con tranquilidad solo para verla en su cama con un retrato sobre sus manos.

-¿Murieron en el avión?-le pregunto al escuchar sus pasos

-Lo siento, debimos decírtelo antes.

-¿Y por qué no lo hicieron? ¿Por qué ocultarme algo así? ¡Tenía derecho!

-Lo sé, no fue mi intensión lastimarte más, solo que no creí que fuera conveniente que lo supieras aun.

Amy resoplo y desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal

-Claro, si viniera de Harry lo creería pero a ti…

-Él iba a decírtelo, pero lo detuve. Me preocupo por ti aunque no lo parezca, sé que puedo ser una persona fría y sin corazón, pero no soy tan así.

-¿Por qué éramos amigos?

-Fuimos más que amigos-sonrió de lado cosa que la hizo reír un poco

-Sigo sin pensar en que pude a verte visto-se burló, limpiándose una de las lagrimas

-Oye, soy sumamente guapo.

-Eres un idiota, eso es lo que eres-se rio de nuevo- aun así, agradezco que esta vez hayas sido sincero.

-Lo seré de ahora en adelante, lo prometo-levanto una mano, Amy/Pansy le sonrió y después desvió la mirada nuevamente algo nostálgica.

-Es extraño como puede doler la muerte de alguien que ni siquiera recuerdas…

Draco asintió sin saber que contestar y su vista se fijó en el cuadro que sostenía.

-¿Quién es él?

-Nadie- respondió con rapidez guardarlo el cuadro en su mesita- ¿Dónde está Harry?

-Te agrada ¿no?-le pregunto apretando los puños conteniendo la ira.

-¿No debería?-pregunto extrañada por la pregunta

-Sí, digo… en la escuela no era tu persona favorita.

-¿Por qué no? Es una buena persona..

-Simplemente no se llevaban- Amy/Pansy iba a replicar pero un búho frente a la ventada la dejo con la palabra en la boca- Disculpa un momento-le pidió levantándose para abrirle al ave que le entrego una carta.

-¿Acaso te entrego una carta?-pregunto sorprendida levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia él y el búho.

-Sí, yo tengo que irme- dijo guardando la carta con rapidez

-¿Qué pasa con las clases?-le pregunto un poco más tranquila respecto al tema de sus padres, no porque fuera un ser sin sentimientos, pero el recuerdo era tan nulo que no podía sufrir tanto por la muerte de unos padres que no recordaba.

-Harry te ayudara, es mejor maestro que yo, lo siento ¿Estarás bien?

-Sí, claro…-contesto algo extrañada por la forma tan amable en la que le hablaba

-Nos vemos en la noche.

-Draco…-le detuvo Amy/Pansy antes de que se marchara, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla-Gracias

-No fue nada-se despidió con una sonrisa estúpida sobre su rostro.

.

.

Para cuando Harry salió del cuarto ya duchado, la vio sobre la pared del pasillo, parecía haberlo estado esperándolo, no sabía si seguía molesto con él o si debía decir algo.

-Yo…

-Córtalo ahí Harry, no estoy molesta, quiero decir lo estaba…- una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, después de un suspiro- pero la verdad es que ni siquiera los recuerdo y claro que duele saber que los que me dieron la vida están…- se quedó en silencio al sentir los brazos de Harry rodear su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo.

-Debí decírtelo, por favor perdóname-le susurro, Amy/Pansy sonrió al escucharlo y le correspondió el abrazo, se sentía tan bien a su alrededor.

-No tengo nada de que perdonarte Harry. – Se separó de él con tranquilidad e instintivamente le revolvió el cabello.-¿Comenzamos las clases? Draco tuvo que irse.

-¿Hablaste con él?-pregunto con seriedad

-Dedo admitir que me hizo sentir mejor- lo tomo del brazo para guiarlo escaleras abajo- y dígame maestro ¿Qué me enseñara el di de hoy?

Harry se rio olvidando por completo el tema de Draco, y pensando miles de hechizos que requirieran estar demasiado cerca.

-Empezaremos con lo básico- le dijo entregándole su varita

-De acuerdo ¿y qué hago con esto? ¿Estoy sosteniéndola bien?- Harry se rio ante el nerviosismo, se colocó detrás de ella, tomo su mano con la que sostenía su varita y la otra la coloco sobre la cintura de ella.

-Los movimientos son suaves, un pequeño semicírculo y un golpe vertical- susurro sobre su oído, realizando los pasos varias veces hasta que lo domino. – Perfecto.

Se separó con lentitud conforme ella se giraba para verlo, se sentía extraña al tenerlo tan cerca, pero no era una sensación que la molestara, por una razón le encantaba pasar tiempo con el.

-¿Lo hice bien?- pregunto nerviosa

-Lo hiciste genial- le sonrió- te enseñare un hechizo sencillo, se llama wingardium leviosa.

-¿Para qué es?

-Ya lo veras, ahora repite conmigo wingardium leviosa-le pidió

-wingardium levosa-menciono, provocando una risa en el-¿Qué? ¿Lo dije mal?

-Malismo - respondió, Amy/Pansy le dio u pequeño codazo-lo siento, win-gard-ium le-vi-o-sa.

-Win-gard-ium. Le-vi-o-sa.

-Ahora dilo rápido.

-Wingardium Leviosa.

-Perfecto-sonrió antes de girarla y retomar la posición en la que estaban posteriormente, tomo su mano y la elevo un poco- enfócate en esa taza- ella asintió mirándola con atención- ahora di el hechizo.

-Wingardium Leviosa-dijo con suavidad apuntando sobre la tasa que se elevó al menos un metro, Amy/Pansy salto al ver aquella escena frente a sus ojos, produciendo perder la concentración y que la taza cayera al suelo haciéndose añicos. –Lo siento.

-Descuida, lo podemos reparar-le sonrió, estaban separados debido al brinco que había dado

-¿Pero lo hice bien?-le pregunto una vez que se giró a verlo

-Lo hiciste perfecto, el que te enseñare ahora es más fácil, solo tienes que apuntar a la tasa nuevamente y decir Reparo- ella frunció el ceño

-Reparo-sonrió- eso es fácil – comento girándose y esperando a que Harry retomara su posición detrás de ella.

-Recuerda los movimientos-le murmuro tomando su mano nuevamente- 1, 2 y 3

-Reparo-menciono, guiada por la mano de Harry, se quedó mirando la tasa volver a su forma original- eso es grandioso-susurro

-Lo eres… lo es-se corrigió, se alejo de ella avergonzado.

Amy/Pansy se mordió los labios intentando no burlarse y mostrar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Así que soy grandiosa?- Harry quería que la tierra se lo tragara en esos momentos- con los hechizos.

El ojiverde la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, se estaba burlando de él y eso era algo que la antigua Parkinson haría, aunque en esos momentos no le molestaba tanto y el ya no era el mismo joven que no sabia hablar o acercarse a una mujer, había mejorado.

-Por supuesto- lo invadió una confianza que dejo a la pelinegra algo confundida- ¿que sucede? ah ya- se rió- pensaste que iba a ponerme rojo y huir como en esos tiempos.

-¿Que tiempos?- arqueo una ceja, comenzando a creer que se había puesto algo paranoico, era gracioso. - te acuerdas que no recuerdo esos tiempos ¿verdad?

-No importa, pensaste que me avergonzaría conmigo mismo ¿cierto?

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, si. Eso pensé ¿Es importante?

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamo emocionado- eso quiere decir que tu ser interior no esta del todo perdido Pansy.

-Tal vez el volver hacer magia...

-Podría ser, aunque no estoy muy seguro- tomo la taza del suelo y la coloco sobre la mesa- tendremos que averiguarlo. ¿Lista?

Amy/Pansy asintió con una sonrisa, ambos olvidando lo mencionado anteriormente, tomando la varita con decisión y lanzando el hechizo a la taza, esta vez logro mantenerla y volver a colocarla en la mesa sin romperla, salto de felicidad al ver que lo había logrado que incluso tomo a Harry en un abrazo fuerte. Podía sentir la falta del aire y su cabeza rebotar conforme Pansy saltaba de felicidad.

-Pansy, no puedo respirar- coloco sus manos sobre su cintura empujando- ¡Pansy!- chillo tomando aire, ella lo miro apenada y con un ligero sonrojo.

-Lo siento yo...- su corazón se detuvo de golpe al sentir los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, tenia la mirada desorbitada y su cerebro dejo de funcionar por los segundos que duro el beso.- tu...

-Yo... demonios- murmuro al verla mirarlo sorprendida y con la mano sobre sus labios- lo siento, no se por que hice eso, quiero decir, si se por lo que hice, yo solo...

-¡Harry! ¡Pansy!- Draco entro a al cocina a paso veloz llamando la atención de ambos -Tenemos que irnos ¡Ahora!- Pansy dio un brinco saliendo de su trance- toma lo que necesites, no te tardes.

-¿Que esta pasando?

-¡Vamos Pansy, no hay tiempo! ¡Ve!- Pansy le lanzo una mirada molesta, pero hizo lo que le ordenaron y corrió escaleras arriba no sin antes mirar a Harry quien la veía fijamente.

-¿Que esta sucediendo Draco?- quiso saber Harry una vez que la silueta de Pansy desapareció

-La encontraron.

-¿El ministerio? ¿Como?- Draco negó- ¿entonces quienes?

-Ese hombre, del que la salvamos.

-¿Que? ¿pero como la encontró? ¡Es imposible! - camino de un lado a otro pensativo- se supone que estamos en una casa de seguridad mágica, es imposible localizarla para magos, mucho menos muggles.

-Ya lo se Potter, pero ese sujeto tiene una forma de localizarla y si no sabemos cual es...

-No habrá lugar seguro para Pansy- Draco asintió a su suposición. -¿Entonces que sugieres?

-Creo que debemos esperarlo y sacarle información.

-¿Pero que hay con Pansy? No podemos hacerlo aquí con ella, es peligroso.

-Por eso debemos llevarla a la otra casa de seguridad, antes de que ese tipo llegue.

-Entonces hay que darnos prisa-afirmo Harry


	22. Un Rehèn y un extraño pensamiento

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (:_

 _PD: HICE UN PEQUEÑO CAMBIO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, PRACTICAMENTE AL FINAL, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, LO TUVE QUE CORREGIR POR QUE LO QUE ESCRIBI NO IBA CON LO QUE TENIA AL MENTE AL PRINCIPIO CON LA HISTORIA Y ENTONCES SI ASI LO DEJABA MI MENTE YA NO PODIA ACOMODAR LAS COSAS, ASI QUE SI… TUVE QUE CAMBIARLO, ESPERO QUE NO LES DISGUSTE…_

 _SALUDOS._

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

-Por seguridad no te diré en donde nos encontramos- dejo lo poco que Pansy había llevado sobre el suelo antes de girarse a ver a Harry con dureza. – Potter, creo que deberíamos irnos.

-Espera, ¿A dónde irán? ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Comienzo a desesperarme un poco al estar aquí encerrada ¿saben? – se colocó frente a ellos quienes parecían evitar su mirada. – ¿Qué les pasa?

-No, tú debes quedarte aquí.

-Pero no quiero quedarme aquí y mucho menos sola. ¡Es aburrido!- refunfuño.

-Solo será por esta vez, lo prometo- Harry acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza sin importarle la presencia de Draco, quien frunció el ceño con el acto.

Amy/Pansy alejo su rostro unos centímetros al ver el rostro molesto del rubio, podía sentir las malditas mariposas sobre su estómago, pero lo más extraño era la sensación que le provocaba el rostro de Draco.

-Deja de ser necia Pansy y haznos caso, a donde vamos no puedes ir.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, quédate aquí e intenta descifrar esto- le dijo dejando caer el relicario sobre su rostro.

-Te dije que no sé cómo abrirlo…

-Draco, deja de…

-Sí, bueno, mientras Potter y yo trabajamos- tomo su mano y le entrego el relicario -tú puedes intentar recordar que es eso que viene ahí o qué importancia tiene- Amy/Pansy bajo la mirada confundida al momento que Draco le besaba la frente con ternura, cosa que la dejo inmóvil, dejándole tiempo a Harry para besar su mejilla y dejarla más dura que una estatua.

-No uses magias mientras no estemos- asintió ida y los vio desaparecer, le tomo un tiempo antes de taparse la cara y dar un chillido dramático.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…- susurro para sí misma sentándose de sopetón en la silla más cercana. Su vista se posó sobre su mochila y la necesidad de sacar la foto de Kyle se hizo cada vez más fuerte, pensaba que era como si lo estuviera traicionando. -¿Es correcto sentir algo por alguien de nuevo Kyle? ¿Te defraudaría con eso?- se preguntó a sí misma, pasando las llenas de sus dedos por el rostro sonriente del castaño. –No, lo hubieras querido… casi puedo escuchar tu voz decirme "Vive tu vida Amy, no vivas en el pasado"- lo imito soltando una pequeña risa burlona para al final suspirar con preocupación. –el problema es, Kyle, que no quiero que les suceda algo por mi culpa.

Guardo la foto nuevamente, miro el área en donde se encontraba e intento echar un vistazo al nuevo lugar en donde estarían, quien sabe cuánto tiempo, intentando despistarse en algo.

.

.

-¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes dos?- casi se tropieza al escuchar la pregunta del rubio, su mirada era fuerte y retadora, sabía que no podía engañarlo.

Estaban recargados sobre la pared, cada uno alado en un extremo de la puerta, esperando por que apareciera alguien en buscan de Pansy.

-Nada que tú no hayas hecho ya Malfoy.

-La besaste- susurro sorprendido a su contestación y girando el rostro para verlo

-Sí, lo hice. – lo imito.

-Así que, ¿vas enserio o solo lo haces por molestarme?- abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño ofendido, el jamás haría una cosa así y mucho menos con esa intención.

-Eres increíble. –Gruño- no soy ese tipo de persona, no soy tu Malfoy.

-Claro, San Potter no hace nada que pueda lastimar a alguien más – se burló de él, la mirada de Harry se iba endureciendo cada vez más – bueno, lamento decirte que no te la dejare tan fácil, pienso recuperarla Potter.

-¿Así? – Alzo una ceja y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios- ¿Qué hay de Astoria? ¿Ya se lo dijiste o solo hablar por hablar?- Draco frunció el ceño –Dime una cosa, ¿al meno sabe que estas en Londres ya? –la verdad era que la estaba evitando, procuraba solo ver a su madre en los horarios en que él sabía que no estaba.

-No es de tu incumbencia- gruño después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Ya veo, así que no le has dicho nada- su sonrisa se ensancho mas

-Eso no quiere decir que no lo vaya hacer- ambos se miraron de manera retadora.

Un ruido extraño detrás de la puerta los hizo volver a su posición inicial desfundando las varitas en defensa de cualquiera que fuera la persona que estuviera ahí.

-¿Crees que sea el mismo?- le susurro Harry

-No lo sé, pero sea quien sea debemos atraparlo- el ojiverde asintió.

Esperaron unos minutos esperando algún movimiento sobre la puerta, pero nada sucedía. Se miraron extrañados, Draco sacudió la cabeza en señal de que mirara por algún lado, alguna señal que diera indicios de que hubiera un intruso, pero todo estaba tranquila.

-Nada- susurro una vez más al mirar

-Tal vez solo era un animal o algo por el estilo.

Ambos se pusieron de nuevo en guardia al escuchar pisadas acercándose, ambos asintieron una vez más cuando miraron la perilla de la puerta moverse con desesperación.

-Está cerrada- escucharon una voz ronca detrás de la puerta

-Claro que está cerrada imbécil- ambos reconocieron la voz- tira la puerta.

-Sabrán que estamos aquí si hacemos eso- se escuchó una tercera voz.

-¿Crees que no lo saben ya?-se burló una de las voces, el cual sabían bien que le pertenecía al tal Bobby. –Tira la maldita puerta

Harry quien estaba del lado donde la puerta se abría se puso su capa de invisibilidad y espero a que la derribaran, una vez que los 3 hombres estaban adentro Harry espero junto con Draco a que la puerta se cerrara para atacar.

-¡Ahora!- grito Draco apuntando a uno de los hombres, todos comenzaron a disparar, Harry tuvo que protegerse sin tiempo de lanzar un hechizo- ¡Desmayo!- uno de los hombres salió volando por la habitación hasta chocar contra el duro muro, tuvo que desaparecer al momento que Bobby disparo su arma en su dirección, la bala choco contra la dura pared.

-Malditos magos-gruño soltando disparos por todo el lugar, Draco apareció detrás de una pared, evitando que las balas fueran a dar con él, se preocupó al ver un pequeñas gotas de sangre por el piso, sus ojos se movieron en dirección de las gotas mientras el tal Bobby gritaba miles de maldiciones al aire- Salgan malditos magos de mierda.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!

Bobby cayó al suelo de sopetón y Draco supo a quien pertenecía esa sangre.

-¡Maldita sea Potter, te dieron!-le grito acercándose al pelinegro quien se deshizo de la capa, se giró para mirarlo…

-¡Cuidado!-grito apuntando su varita en su dirección-¡Depulso!- señalo un objeto de vidrio que fue a dar contra la cabeza del sujeto, a quien dejo inconsciente sobre el suelo.

-Eso estuvo cerca, gracias- murmuro Draco sorprendido

-De nada- sonrió Harry, era la primera vez que le agradecía algo, ambos se sonrieron por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza y concentrarse en lo que era importante.

-Bien, ¿A quién nos llevamos?- pregunto el rubio con rapidez

-Llevémonos a este imbécil-gruño mirando con odio a Bobby, el cual movió sus ojos con pánico a los magos frente a él.

-Buena elección Potter- sonrió Draco – hay que darnos prisa y curar esa herida Potter, estas sangrando demasiado.

Ambos amarraron al matón antes de desaparecer con él.

.

.

Amy/Pansy con una mueca miro el interior del refrigerador, tenía el cabello mojado debido al baño que había tomado, lo cual le provoco un hambre tremenda, pero no se le antojaba nada de lo que había ahí. Tomo una pequeña bolsa de jamón y no pudo evitar preguntarse en donde compraban la comida los magos, o si la compraban en el mismo lugar que los humanos. Se alejó un poco para mirar el reloj sobre la pared.

-¿A dónde podrán haber ido?- se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, se sentía cansada de intentar descifrar lo que el maldito relicario decía por detrás.

Se sentó en la mesa y tomo el relicario en una de sus manos, mientras le daba una mordida a su emparedado, brillo con la luz de la cocina dejando ver unos puntos extraños, no tenía idea de que era y la cabeza había empezado a dolerle al tratar de recordar algo.

-Esto es inútil-gruño dando otra mordida frustrada al emparedado

-Con cuidado Potter- se levantó de la silla al escuchar la voz de Draco de uno de las salas de la casa.

-Ya era hora, porque se tar…- sus palabras que atorradas en su garganta al ver a quien tenían sobre una silla completamente inmóvil, ambos lo estaban encadenando, la mirada de Bobby se posiciono en ella, la miraba con un odio que le provocó un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo -¿Qué? ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Cómo lo encontraron? ¿Lastimo a alguien? ¿Qué…?

-Hey, hey… tranquila-Harry corrió hacia ella dejándole el trabajo al rubio- todo está bien, no ha lastimado a nadie- intento tranquilizarla al verla temblar- no puede hacerte daño, esta inmóvil.

-¿Cómo lo encontraron?- pregunto nuevamente, ninguno de los dos se quitó la mirada de encima.

-Él nos encontró a nosotros… es por eso que tuvimos que movernos- Draco se acercó a ambos una vez que termino de sujetarlo firmemente. – tenemos que hablar con el.

-Debemos matarlo…

-No somos asesinos Pansy- la miraron sorprendidos

-Esa fue mi condición, él se merece eso, o algo peor, - comenzó a temblar pensando en Kyle

-Olvídate de eso, mentimos, no eres una asesina-le dijo Harry preocupado

-Pero es un maldito monstro, es un, el... mato a Kyle.

-Pansy, ¿Quién es Kyle?- ambos aurores se miraron mutuamente.

-No quiero hablar de el- negó con la cabeza retrocediendo unos pasos

-Pansy…

-¡Estas sangrando!- chillo al ver el brazo de Harry- ¿Por qué esta sangrando?- miro a Draco en busca de una respuesta

-Descuida fue solo un bala, no es…

-¿Una bala?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño hacia Draco- ¡Pudiste haber muerto!- le grito a Harry, se tapó la boca con las manos y la imagen de Kyle regreso a su mente, la forma en que el sujeto frente a ella le disparo en la cara- Oh por dios, esto es mi culpa.

-Hey, esto no es tu culpa-Draco intento sujetarla pero ella se alejó de ellos.

-No, ustedes no lo comprenden – negó frenéticamente con las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas- todo aquel que está a mi alrededor siempre resulta herido o muerto, yo no puedo… no puedo soportar esto una vez más, yo…

-Por favor, necesitas tranquilizarte- le pido Harry haciendo una mueca de dolor

-Escúchame bien Pansy, nada va a pasarnos y mucho menos a ti, te necesitamos centrada- la tomo de la cara para que lo mirara- por favor.

Amy/Pansy lo miro respirando agitada, intentando tranquilizarse.

-¿Cómo están tan seguros que no les pasara nada?-sollozo

-Somos magos, los mejores de la clase.- la soltó guiñándole un ojo.

-Eso no evito que lo lastimaran

-Harry estará bien, tú lo estarás y yo también.

-Escucha a Draco- le pidió Harry

Ambos la miraron logrando trasmitirle la confianza de que todo saldría bien, tal vez no recordara lo que era la magia, pero ellos le hacían ver que estaba por delante de todo ataque humano, solo quedo asentir confiando en ellos.

-De acuerdo…- susurro- aun así creo que merece morir.

-Ya veremos eso después, lo mejor será curar a Harry ahora mismo, ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Asintió no muy conforme con su respuesta.

-Bien, vayamos a la cocina- sugirió Harry tomándola de la cintura para guiarla, le lanzo una mirada preocupada por la sugerencia de Pansy.

-Yo me quedare aquí- fue su contestación ante su pregunta, pues claramente, el opinaba igual que ella, ese sujeto sobre la silla era alguien de cuidado.

.

.

-¿Sabes qué hacer?-le pregunto Harry sentándose en la mesa- el botiquín esta debajo del fregadero- Pansy asintió inclinándose para tomar el botiquín.

-No lo sé…- susurro poniendo el botiquín sobre la mesa al momento que se sentó en la silla a lado de Harry- vi algunas series de doctores, pero supongo que no es igual ¿cierto?- Harry se rio

-Rayos- gruño al sentir nuevamente el dolor

-Creo que debemos cortar la camisa- Harry asintió dándole el permiso, la observo cortar con las tijeras el área en donde se encontraba la herida, hizo una mueca de dolor al ver el pozo sobre su hombro, suspiro tomando un algodón que lleno de alcohol y lo miro antes de curar el área – dime si te lastimo.

Harry hizo una mueca al sentirle arder la parte herida.

-Lo siento.

-Descuida.

Suspiro nuevamente antes de volver hacerlo, una vez que la tuvo limpia suspiro, Harry gruño al sentir como introdujo sus dedos en busca de la bala.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó nuevamente- no la encuentro… espera.

-Encuéntrala rápido- pidió desesperado

-¡La tengo!- exclamo enseñándola con una sonrisa, Harry suspiro agradecido.

-Supongo que no fue tan difícil- soltó una risa avergonzado.

-Eso parece, ¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora solo hay que curar de nuevo y tomar la poción que regenerara la herida- le informo

-¿Así de fácil?- se sorprendió

-¿Recuerdas tu pierna?- se rio

-Claro…- se rio avergonzada, no sabía cómo se le había olvidado algo como eso. – supongo que ahora estamos a mano.

-Eso parece-se la quedó mirando por unos segundos hasta que Pansy desvió la mirada y se dispuso a curar la herida nuevamente. Harry no podía quitarle la vista de encima y una duda no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza - ¿Quién es Kyle?- Pansy suspiro antes de mirarlo nuevamente.

-Kyle era… - tomo un tiempo antes de contestar-iba hacer mi esposo.

-¿Qué sucedió Pansy?

-No es algo que me guste recordar…- dejo las cosas sobre la mesa antes de cruzarse de brazos y alzar la vista- él lo mato… frente de mí.

Harry trago saliva, comprendiendo el motivo del porque deseaba con fuerzas la muerte de ese sujeto, pero no podía dejarla hacerlo ¿o sí?

-Lo siento mucho- se encontró diciendo sin saber que decir

-Fue hace un año, pero es difícil olvidar una cosa así, mucho más difícil cuando amabas a esa persona ¿sabes?

-Es por eso que no te acercabas a nadie- asintió con la mirada perdida.

-No quiero que nadie más salga herido por mi culpa.

-Debes comprender que esto no es culpa tuya…

-Harry, ni siquiera sabes eso, ni siquiera yo lo sé. Por lo que me dijiste soy una amenaza en tu mundo, mi mundo. No sabemos si lo que dicen es verdad y estaba involucrada o…

-Pues yo dudo mucho que lo estés, podría haber sido una perra en el colegio, pero no eras del tipo de personas que haría una cosa así, amas ser bruja.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Según Draco ni siquiera nos conocíamos bien.

-No hace falta conocer a alguien para saber que ama ser bruja, se nota con solo verlo a los ojos. Y tu tenia cierto brillo en los ojos- la tomo del mentón para que alzara la vista, dándole ánimos.

-Tal vez debe darte esa poción- se alejó de su toque poniéndose de pie. Harry la detuvo con su mano sobre su muñeca y la regreso a su lugar, Pansy lo miro sorprendida. – No lo hagas- le pidió mirando en otra dirección al verlo acercar su rostro.

-Pansy… por favor mírame- le rogo. Con un suave toque sobre su mentón la hizo mover el rostro hacia él – nada va a sucedernos.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- trago saliva al ver su rostro tan cerca de ella, sus corazones latían con fuerza y sus ojos vibraban con forme se miraban.

-Solo lo estoy- susurro uniendo sus labios con los de ella, sintieron una profunda sacudida en sus almas, como si la liberaran por completo, Harry empujo más sus labios, la escucho suspirar y sintió sus delicadas manos tomarlo del rostro, dejándose llevar por el beso…

Detrás de ellos, un Draco Malfoy veía la escena sorprendido, se confundió de manera al darse cuenta que no se sentía celoso o molesto, pensó que tal vez era, si es que lograba que ella también lo quisiera, una señal de que podría compartirla. Estaba confundido, porque en esos momentos, lo que él deseaba era, era unirse a ellos, besarla y… tal vez ¿besarlo a él?

Sacudió su cabeza con rapidez y se alejó del lugar regresando a la sala donde el sujeto lo miraba con odio.

-¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?- se recrimino- a mí ni me gustan los… - miro al tipo frente a él que le lanzo una mirada confundida- ¿Qué estas mirando?-gruño molesto, mas por sus pensamientos que por la mirada del tipo.

* * *

 _ **N/A: ¡Si, he vuelto! Saben, estoy pensando seriamente en si hacerlo trio, o solo que compartan a la misma mujer ¿Saben? ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Les gustaría ver a Harry y Draco enamorados, y a Pansy tal vez? ¡Aun no me decido! xD bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo y espero ver sus comentarios si es que siguen aún preguntándose por esta historia, si no… bueno, algo se me ocurrirá xD jajaja**_

 _ **Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!**_


End file.
